Angel Fall First
by Inna Puchkin Ievitich
Summary: [Tradução] As luzes do quarto se apagaram e os risos e sussurros dos apaixonados abreviaram o silêncio da noite... Já não havia segredos, nem temores, tão somente havia amor... Slash, SB&RL.
1. Capítulo 1

**Angel Fall First**

Autor(a): soul redimer

**Entrada:** www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)2774356(barra)1(barra)

Tradução: Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Nota Inicial da Tradutora:** A tradução/publicação da presente fic ainda está no aguardo da autorização expressa de sua autora. Porém, considerando o "desaparecimento" da autora do FFNET, resolvi adiantar a publicação da versão em português sem o seu prévio consentimento, esclarecendo ao leitor que a presente tradução poderá ser retirada do ar a qualquer momento, caso este seja o desejo de sua autora. 

Enquanto a confirmação do pedido de autorização não chega, eu continuarei publicando os capítulos traduzidos. Aos apaixonados pelo shipper Sirius/Remus, espero que apreciem a história tanto quanto eu gostei de traduzi-la.

* * *

**Advertências:**

**1.** Fic pertencente ao universo **slash**, o que significa dizer que aborda relacionamentos homossexuais, no presente caso, 'homem-homem'.

**2.** Cenas de forte ou médio teor sexual (com e sem violência).

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Sim, era ele, sempre atento, sempre bom aluno e companheiro dos outros... assim era Remus J. Lupin, o garoto de cabelo castanho-claro, o qual levava recolhido em um simples rabinho, o garoto de expressão séria e tranqüila, o dono de uns olhos estranhamente atraentes; poder-se-ia dizer que sua cor de olhos era dourada, talvez âmbar ou simplesmente cor café-escuro... mas, em consenso com todas as tonalidades, seus olhos eram cor... mel?... dourado ou mel?

Poder-se-ia dizer do Monitor de Gryffindor que era um garoto bastante simpático e normal, ninguém duvidaria jamais de alguma atitude ou resposta dele, contudo... ele, sim, tinha defeitos, porém ocultava-os muito bem por trás dessa carinha de bom estudante... não tinha outra forma de oculta-lo, não podia dar-se ao luxo de levantar suspeitas sobre sua condição, sobre seu segredo... O fato de ser licantropo, de arcar com uma infância cheia de dor e temor, sem o amor de sua mãe, que faleceu quando deu-lhe a luz, nem tampouco o carinho do pai, o qual foi incapaz de voltar a tratar Remus como um menino... como um filho.

Assim era Remus, um aluno a simples vista comum e corrente, com poucos amigos, mas sem más relações entre seus companheiros, um jovem que valia ouro segundo seus amigos, e que nesses momentos tinha a benção de estar profundamente apaixonado; estava a um ano com ela, Sophie... sempre bela e delicada... sempre a seu lado... Não faltava nada para ingressar em seu sexto ano e estava ansioso por vê-la, estava pensando em propor-lhe algo... Ele, que era um homem-lobo, escolhia um par para toda a vida... não podia manter relações com ninguém se não estava seguro, corria o risco de entregar seu coração à pessoa equivocada e sofrer o abandono, porém com Sophie vivera de tudo e estava convencido de que ela era a indicada, confessar-lhe-ia o que realmente era e pedir-lhe-ia que fizesse amor com ele... estava certo de que ela aceitaria, essa garota havia demonstrado ser o que ele necessitava...

Sirius Black... da honorável Mansão Black, sempre belo, sempre instruído, tinha as melhores roupas, as melhores comidas, educado em uma família de sangue puro e da aristocracia, crescera entre os olhares frios e duros castigos, era um jovem que pertencia a uma família que desprezava-o por seus ideais, suas amizades; o rechaço que não experimentava em Hogwarts o recebia sob seu próprio teto, com sua própria família... a escória dos Black, o herdeiro perdido, o inútil, o porco, o lixo... a desonra e quantas coisas mais pronunciadas pelos lábios de sua mãe, que já não recordava quando fora a última vez que ela havia-lhe dedicado uma palavra de carinho...

De cabelos negros, olhos cinzas e figura atlética, de porte elegante e sorriso encantador, que derretia a toda população feminina de seu colégio, o mesmo garoto que ocultava-se por trás de seu sorriso, fingindo indiferença... sabendo o quão triste e sozinho que se sentia...

O mais horrível de sua estadia em casa chegou quando descobriu algo em uma de suas discussões diárias com sua mãe, ao meter-se com seus amigos. De James não pode dizer nada, depois de tudo era um sangue-puro; pouco pode dizer de Peter, já que o garoto também era puro... porém, de Remus, o garoto mestiço... desse, sim, falou... e foi nessa ocasião, que Sirius abriu os olhos...

- Não sei por que gosta de me fazer irritar, Sirius!... Já disse a você que não irá ver esse sangue-sujo. Por que insiste em pedir permissão, menino estúpido!

- Remus é meu amigo!... E se eu quero, o vejo!... Não estou pedindo permissão... estou avisando.

- AMIGO!... Por Merlin, jovenzinho... esse não pode ser seu amigo... é um pobretão, seu pai é um fracassado há mais de anos... por que não se torna amigo de Lucius Malfoy? Esse, sim, é um bom rapaz...

- Remus é mil vezes melhor que ele... - argumentou, enfadado, o de cabelos negros.

- Não me contradiga!... Você não irá vê-lo e ponto final... Esse sangue-sujo não merece sequer ir a Hogwarts. Ainda não entendo como o Diretor permitiu que esse indigente entrasse... esse sujo, escória igual a você.

Bastou que sua mãe dissesse isso para que ele explodisse... todas aquelas palavras... não eram as palavras com as quais ele descreveria Remus... seu amigo... seu Moony... não!... Porque esse garoto era seu amigo, um dos melhores que jamais acreditou que teria; Remus era sua consciência, sua paz, era tudo aquilo que ele não era, uma boa pessoa, humilde, inteligente, doce, amável... tantas coisas que ele desejava ter... Remus era quem o escutava quando estava em um problema grave, quem o defendia das raivas passageiras de James, era ele que o consolava quando sentia-se morrer, o primeiro e único a vê-lo chorar... Remus era quem fazia com que seu verdadeiro eu saísse das sombras, para mostrar-se tal como era... era quem ele havia estado procurando...

- Não diga isso dele. - disse, prontamente sério, quase sem expressão no rosto.

- Por quê? Se é a verdade!

- Não! Você se equivoca... Remus é a pessoa mais maravilhosa que conheci. - esclareceu o jovem Black, aproximando-se de sua mãe lentamente - É um bom bruxo, excelente pessoa, confiável e leal... Remus Lupin é meu amigo... Remus é por quem me apaixonei, mãe...

A mulher abafou um grito, levando ambas as mãos à boca, seu rosto espantado e ofendido, "como um Black podia cair tão baixo?". Sirius sorria tristemente... tantos anos haviam-lhe custado para entender o que realmente sentia por seu amigo?... Tanto tempo levou ele para reconhecer que cada vez que insultavam Moony ou olhavam-no a mais da conta, ele se enfurecia... Odiava quando Snape lhe falava, detestava que Lily passasse tantas horas a seu lado, não suportava Sophie... a muito convencida... a garota perfeita... agora que pensava, desde que Remus saía com essa garota a freqüência de seus próprios encontros havia aumentado, e a tristeza havia se apoderado dele sem perceber... desde que Remus passava mais tempo com Sophie, ele perdera os privilégios de ser seu melhor amigo, jamais havia tempo para conversar, não havia tempo para jogar e brincar... todas as suas atribuições essa garota havia roubado... e ele, o muito rude, pensava que precisava de uma namorada, mas não duravam mais de dois dias... encantava-as, fazia-as apaixonar-se, jogava-as fora e, depois, adeus, 'se as vi não me recordo'... nenhuma fazia-lhe sentir essas mariposas que Remus, uma vez, confessara-lhe sentir. Um golpe em sua bochecha o fez despertar de sua reflexão.

- SUJO! - uma bofetada por parte de sua mãe - Uma merda de filho... se seu pai o visse... apaixonado por um sangue-sujo! E, ainda por cima, um homem... um delinqüente!... SAIA DAQUI! SAIA DESTA CASA! NÃO QUERO VÊ-LO!

- Não tem por que me mandar... - murmurou Sirius, esfregando a bochecha, com seus olhos grises obscurecidos pelo ódio - Eu já me ia...

- E não volte nunca! - rugiu, furiosa, a mulher quando a porta se abria, mostrando como seu primogênito se ia...

Sirius não fora visitar Moony, depois de sua descoberta tinha pouca vontade de vê-lo... agora estava em um compartimento do trem, esperando, juntamente com James, que os demais Marotos chegassem.

- Este ano sei que a conquisto. - dizia James entusiasmado, Sirius olhava-o incrédulo.

- Sim, decerto, com o muito que ela suporta de você... é sério, homem, renda-se, creio que até eu tenho mais possibilidades...

- Mas se ela odeia você! - bramou, de imediato, Prongs.

- Que seja... Porém, odeia mais a você do que a mim...

- Nem acredite... em breve, você verá quando ela cair rendida a meus pés...

- Sim, se é o que você diz, Prongsie. - Nesse momento, a porta do compartimento abriu-se e surgiu Peter, Padfoot suspirou desiludido.

- Que tal, companheiros? - saudou Wormtail, sentando-se ao lado de Sirius.

- Como está, Wormty? - saudou James, tirando uma caixa de Snaps explosivos.

- Tudo bem...

- Viu Moony? - perguntou Sirius, ao gordinho.

- Sim, estava com sua namorada a uns vagões atrás... disse que me adiantasse...

- Ohh... - foi a sucinta resposta do animago.

- Que tal uma partida, Sirius? - propôs James, abrindo a caixa de Snaps.

- De acordo.

A partida ia muito equilibrada, James e Sirius estavam muito animados, e Sirius havia esquecido de Remus, por um momento, inclusive estava ganhando quando ele entrou.

- Snaps explosivos!... Não! Não rapazes, quantas vezes terei que repetir!

Um garoto de cabelos dourados surgiu diante deles, arrebatando-lhes o jogo, estava muito crescido e mudado.

- Mas, Moony, eu estava ganhando! - queixou-se Sirius, fazendo biquinho.

- Eu sinto, meu querido Padfoot, mas no trem não se pode jogar...

- Não seja amargurado, Moony... - reclamou James.

- Não me chame de amargurado! - Remus ruborizou-se, o que, para Sirius, pareceu formoso - E você, o que me olha, vira-lata pulguento?... Acaso, me vê algo na cara! - reclamou a Padfoot, lançando-lhe um golpe. O animago sorriu, ao menos ainda brincava com ele.

- Agora verá, lobo raivoso! - riu, despenteando Remus.

- E o que me contam de suas férias? - perguntou o licantropo, roubando o lugar de Wormtail para sentar-se com Sirius.

- Fui de viagem a Irlanda... nada interessante... visita à avó. - informou Peter.

- Pois... eu passei as férias divinamente na França, até que esse cachorro chegou... - contou

James, apontando para Sirius.

- Muito obrigado, meu amigo. - sorriu Padfoot, com ironia.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Remus, interessado.

- Eu saí de casa. - informou Sirius, olhando pela janela.

- Melhor, mandaram-no ir... - soltou Prongs.

- E você, quem lhe apertou o pescoço! - reclamou Padfoot, teimoso, de seu lugar.

- E se poderia saber por quê? - voltou a intervir Remus.

- ... Hmm... não...

- Nem a mim me disse ainda...

- Oh... eu sinto, amigo... - apoiou-lhe Remus, pondo uma mão sobre seu ombro. Sirius olhou-o atentamente. Merlin, como havia mudado! Estava mais alto, seu rosto, ainda que delicado, mostrava-se muito mais varonil, todavia conservando essa beleza que raiava ao feminino, e seus olhos... eram dourados... já não eram mel...

- Sirius?... Você está bem? - perguntou-lhe, com inocência, o de cabelos castanhos.

- Si-sim... estou bem. - respondeu Sirius, desviando o olhar, para evitar enrubescer.

Nessa noite chegaram ao castelo e fizeram tudo o que lhes correspondia; quando chegaram ao seu dormitório dispuseram-se a dormir, de manhã era o primeiro dia e deviam estar de pé cedo.

- Amanhã começa a fase de meu plano "conquistar a Evans"... - anunciou Prongs, metendo-se sob os lençóis. - De modo que, preciso dormir... o que tentarei fazer amanhã é de alto risco.

- Ohh, cale-se já, Prongs... você sabe que não funcionará! - zombou Sirius.

- Em breve, você verá o resultado. - respondeu Prongs, bocejando e despedindo-se.

Padfoot girou-se para recolher a parte superior de seu pijama, quando viu Remus com o torso completamente despido... MERLIN, como havia mudado! Suas costas rijas, sua estreita cintura, esse traseiro firme... mas o que estava pensando? Remus era seu amigo..."ainda"... pensou, com malícia. Podia ser que Remus desse-lhe uma oportunidade, se é que terminasse sua relação com Sophie; ademais sabia que Remus era bissexual, portanto não estava de todo desiludido... temia apenas por sua amizade... perdê-lo como amigo seria o mais horrível que poderia acontecer.

Com um último olhar para Remus, meteu-se em sua cama e fechou os dosséis a fim de tentar dormir. Talvez, devesse seguir os passos de Prongs e idealizar um plano para conquistar Moony, ou, quiçá, aborda-lo em algum corredor vazio e devora-lo com beijos, até que se esquecesse dessa garota... "Não seja primitivo, Padfoot", repreendeu-se mentalmente. De repente, sentiu como abriam seus dosséis e alguém sentava-se em sua cama.

- Está acordado, Padfoot? - Era Remus.

- Moony?... O que ocorre? - ergueu-se rapidamente para olhar o licantropo, o qual havia soltado o cabelo, se via tão delicioso... Acaso o estava provocando?

- Queria saber por que o botaram para fora de casa... - respondeu em voz baixa - Sei que temos estado algo distanciados há algum tempo, mas espero que não por isso deixe de confiar em mim... você sabe que é meu melhor amigo... - disse-lhe sorrindo, Sirius correspondeu o sorriso mais tranqüilo.

- Discuti com minha mãe, Moony, você sabe, o de sempre, os sangue-sujos e minha preferência por tudo o que a aborreça.

- Sei... mas vocês sempre brigavam por isso... Por que desta vez ela mandou você embora?

- ... Eu defendi você numa discussão... - confessou Sirius, desviando o olhar rapidamente para o teto, Remus baixou a vista.

- O que ela disse de mim? - perguntou, sem elevar a voz.

- ... Coisas... não tem por que sabê-las, Moony. - esquivou Sirius.

- Diga-me!... Por favor... - rogou o de cabelos castanhos, Padfoot suspirou.

- Disse que você era um sangue-sujo, um delinqüente, e que seu pai era um fracassado... - o rosto de Moony entristeceu-se envergonhado, Sirius sentiu pena. - Vamos, Moony, não me faça repeti-lo, por algo discuti com ela.

Remus olhou-o, humilhado, e tentou sorrir-lhe, mas apenas esboçou uma careta.

- Desculpe-me... - disse-lhe o licantropo. - Foi por minha culpa.

- Não... Moony, você não tem culpa de nada...

- Mas é assim como me sinto. - respondeu, desviando o olhar para um lado.

- Não diga bobagens, lobo estúpido. - provocou o animago abraçando-o, Remus respondeu-lhe o abraço, estreitando-o forte. Sirius teria permanecido assim por toda a noite, mas precisava dormir. - Fique tranqüilo, Moony, estou melhor na casa de James do que na minha.

- Isso espero. - sorriu o licantropo, enquanto levantava-se e dava boa noite.

- Até amanhã, Moony.

* * *

**Nota Final da Tradutora:** Como perceberam, optei por manter os nomes e apelidosoriginais. Para aqueles mais esquecidos, na tradução/adaptação brasileira de Lia Wyler, Almofadinhas corresponde a Padfoot, Aluado a Moony, Pontas a Prongs e Rabicho a Wormtail.

Grande abraço e até o próximo capítulo!

**Inna **


	2. Capítulo 2

**Angel Fall First**

Autor(a): soul redimer

**Entrada:** www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)2774356(barra)1(barra)

Tradução: Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Uma semana desde o ingresso em Hogwarts e já se percebia as alterações adolescentes que experimentavam os Marotos, mudanças de ânimos, brigas constantes, arrogâncias e egos inflados que se chocavam, olhares pouco puros para certas pessoas, e más intenções para oferecer... tanto Sirius quanto James estavam ganhando o ódio de muitos, respeito de outros, ou simplesmente medo da parte dos demais; Peter nunca antes sentira-se tão inútil, estar dentro do grupo de garotos mais charmosos e populares lhe pesava, sendo o mais normal e ordinário, um garoto comum e corrente, que, sem seus amigos, não era nada; enquanto Remus continuava tão obsessivo com os estudos e mais lunático que nunca...

James havia começado a primeira parte de seu plano "Conquistando Lily" que, durante a primeira semana, resultou ineficaz, a ruiva sequer o olhava e Padfoot rira-se bastante de seu amigo.

- Vamos Prongs, de verdade você acreditava que ela o olharia, caso você se comportasse bem quando ela estivesse presente? Haha, não me faça rir, você sequer sabe se controlar! - riu Sirius; nesse momento, saiam da aula de Herbologia, onde James havia sido um bom menino e tentara captar a atenção de Evans, oferecendo-lhe sua ajuda com as raízes de Mandrágoras.

- Essa é minha teoria, Padfoot, e não ria homem!... Eu a planejei durante todo o verão...

- Creio que você vai por um bom caminho, amigo... - apoiou-lhe Remus, que vinha a seu lado, caminhando com passo rápido.

- Veja, se Moony me apóia quer dizer que estou certo! - animou-se James.

- Moony, por que dá esperança ao menino?... Ele não precisa de sua compaixão. - disse Sirius, pondo um braço sobre seu ombro, fazendo como se lhe explicasse algo realmente triste. - O que ele precisa é que lhe digam a verdade...

- Não seja cruel... você verá que ele consegue. - riu Moony.

Dirigiam-se para a aula de Poções: duas horas... com os agradáveis Slytherins. Chegaram às masmorras destes, na entrada do salão estavam Malfoy e sua tropa de amiguinhos descerebrados, reunidos em semi-círculo; quando lhes viram, riram com auto-suficiência e desprezo, os olhos do loiro prateado cravaram-se em Lupin e seus olhos cinzas brilharam com maldade, ao passo que sua risada aumentava de tom.

- Do que você ri, enfermo? - reclamou James, vendo que Malfoy observava Remus.

- Hahaha... de nada que importe a você, Potter... apenas comentávamos uma "piada". - sorriu Malfoy, olhando James com desprezo.

- Que seja... e, para isso, olhava Remus dessa maneira. - reclamou Padfoot, adiantando-se um passo.

- Wo, Wo... calma, calma, animal... xô, xô. - acalmou-o. - Eu ria de Lupin, não de você... - voltou a rir e, em seguida, parou diante de Moony, que seguia com ar impassível e relaxado, aparentemente.

- Não se inteirou ainda, Lupin? - perguntou Malfoy, alçando uma sobrancelha e olhando o lupino dos pés à cabeça.

- Do que está falando? - perguntou, com precaução, o de cabelos castanhos, fixando seu olhar dourado nos venenosos de Malfoy.

- Oh!... Assim que serei o primeiro a comunicá-lo... haha, isto me deixa na glória...

- Quer deixar de rodeios e falar de uma vez! - interrompeu Sirius, empurrando Malfoy com uma mão: estava demasiado próximo de seu Moony.

- ... Tranqüilo, Lupin... seu querido pai se meteu em um problema com minha família...

- O quê?

- O que você ouviu, seu pai arrendava uma casa que pertencia à família de meu pai, na qual você vive. Há pouco tempo, meu pai foi reclamar sua propriedade e encontrou a casa completamente destroçada... como se vivessem animais dentro desta! - Remus empalideceu de imediato, seu pai não tinha trabalho estável, não podia manter o arrendamento dessa casa com facilidade e, como era uma cabana pequena e esquecida, jamais pensaram que os donos a reclamariam. - ... Mas vivem apenas você e esse indigente, a quem chama de pai...

- Não somos animais! - logrou articular Remus, incômodo, embora nervoso.

- Pois seu pai deu a entender todo o contrário... hehe, arrastou-se ante meu pai, para que não lhe quitasse a casa... hahaha, isso deve ter sido todo um espetáculo, hahahaha!

- Como se atreve! - bramou Sirius, jogando-se sobre o loiro, mandando-o ao chão com apenas um soco; estivera escutando o relato impressionado, não podia crer que a situação de Remus fosse tão extrema, deu-lhe pena por saber que existiam realidades tão distintas, mas não permitiria que essa serpente insultasse seu amigo.

Os jovens estavam concentrados numa luta corpo a corpo, Prongs encarregara-se de desarmar Crable e Goyle, enquanto dava seu apoio a Sirius; Remus, por sua vez, sentia que seu rosto passava do branco extremo ao vermelho furioso, pela vergonha de ver-se humilhado em público, diante da Casa de Slytherin, e sem poder dizer nada porque era a verdade, seu pai, desde que ele fora transformado, apenas dedicava-se a beber e a perder todos os trabalhos nos quais conseguia entrar, não podia defender-se...

- JAMES POTTER! - a voz de uma garota freou todo o espetáculo.

- Lily! - exclamou o garoto, revolvendo-se o cabelo e largando as varinhas dos outros dois Slytherins, pondo cara de inocente.

- Potter, quando você entenderá que na escola não é para se criar distúrbio! - aproximou-se de Sirius e Lucius, que continuavam no chão, fulminando-se com o olhar. - Vocês dois! Cinco pontos a menos para suas Casas!

- Mas, Lily, nós somos de sua Casa, você não pode... - queixou-se Peter.

- Silêncio... e você, Remus... me decepcionou!... O que pensa que faz aí, parado, olhando como tonto? Venha aqui e ajude-me com estes cabeças-duras a quem tem como amigos.

Remus não ouvia o que lhe diziam, apenas queria fugir, sentia todos os olhares fixos nele, uns olhavam-no zombeteiros, outros com pena... não suportava, sentia-se como se soubessem que era um lobisomem. Não fez caso das palavras da ruiva e começou a retroceder, tinha que sair dali.

- Mas vejam só, o leãozinho se vai... decerto irá buscar uma forma de pagar sua dívida... Lupin! Quero que me pague com tudo o que tem! - gritou Malfoy, do chão. - E quando digo tudo, me refiro a TUDO. - riu, desta vez fazendo um gesto obsceno com a mão, movendo-a de cima abaixo, à altura de seu membro.

Lily gritou, horrorizada, enquanto os demais riam; Remus pôs-se a correr tratando de evitar ouvir as gargalhadas, mas seus sentidos eram demasiado apurados; James e Sirius, por sua vez, atacaram simultaneamente o loiro, deixando-o com o rosto cheio de furúnculos e asquerosas pústulas de carne morta; Evans descabelava-se, descontrolada, e nesse momento apareceu Rufus Smith, o Diretor de Slytherin e Professor de Poções.

O licantropo andava de um lado a outro, passava sua mão direita pelo rosto e pescoço, esfregando-os, para poder acalmar-se; necessitava golpear alguém, chorar, gritar, o que fosse para sentir-se melhor. Odiava seu pai, ao invés de ser um apoio, havia-se convertido num fardo para ele. Durante o verão passado tivera que trabalhar para manter a casa, e Hogwarts era o único lugar onde ele se sentia a salvo dos cobradores do Ministério; enquanto seu pai somente sentava-se para beber e contemplar o nada, Remus tinha que encarregar-se de procurar trabalho e obriga-lo a sair para conseguir emprego, porém a situação já tinha escapado das mãos, apesar de tudo ele era apenas um estúpido adolescente licantropo.

- Maldição! - gritou, arremessando uma cadeira contra a parede de pedra - Odeio você, odeio você!

- Remus? - a porta da sala de aula, na qual havia se refugiado, abriu-se e deixou ver uma formosa garota de pele clara e cabelo castanho escuro.

- Sophie... - murmurou Moony, tentando parecer tranqüilo.

- O que faz aqui?... Seus amigos estavam nas masmorras com o Professor Rufus, por que não está com eles? - perguntou a garota, aproximando-se para abraçar o jovem; Remus suspirou, estreitando-a e acariciando seu cabelo.

- Precisava estar a sós por um momento. - comentou, despreocupado.

- Ohh, que bom... - sorriu a garota, olhando-o com malícia, Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Em que pensa, Sophie?...

A garota riu e beijou seus lábios calidamente, enfiando uma de suas mãos sob a camisa do licantropo. Remus atraiu-a mais junto de seu corpo, tentando degustar com maior intensidade o sabor de seus lábios.

- Remus... que tal se você e eu... - começou a garota, enquanto deslizava suas mãos para acariciar o traseiro de seu namorado; Remus surpreendeu-se, depois de tudo não fora ele quem havia procurado sua namorada para propô-lo!

- Você e eu o quê? - provocou-lhe Moony, risonho.

- Se você e eu... fazemos... aqui... agora. - a jovem ruborizou-se ainda mais, se era possível, Remus beijou-a ternamente, enquanto assentia, seria a primeira vez de ambos... Começou-lhe a desabotoar a túnica, quando então lembrou de sua condição, e se deteve abruptamente.

- O que ocorre?

- Sophie... antes de tudo... Tenho algo a dizer-lhe. - respondeu, sério; a garota em seus braços estremeceu.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** Aos que estão acompanhando a história/tradução, o meu muito obrigado. Espero quegostem desta fic tanto quanto eu gostei de lê-la.**Cissy Black,** farei o possívelpara nãodemorar a atualizar. Caso eunão atualize dentro de uma semana,fique certa de que não será por falta de vontade ou compromisso, mas sim porque estarei ocupada com asoutras traduções que faço, as obrigações para com o trabalho etambém para como lar. Porém, tenha por certo que me esforçarei para estar em dia com Angel Fall First. Beijos e até! ;-)

Abraço a todos e hasta pronto!

**Inna**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Angel Fall First**

Autor(a): soul redimer

**Entrada:** www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)2774356(barra)1(barra)

Tradução: Inna Puchkin Ievitich

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 3**

Sophie conhecia Remus muito bem, há um ano descobrira naquele Monitor um garoto normal, educado, reservado, amoroso e terno; cegara-se com a beleza que esse garoto emanava, queria-o tanto e conhecia-o tanto... mas essas palavras, e esse olhar tão estranho, demasiado sério, obscuro, esse olhar jamais vira nele, nem sequer quando discutiam ou a repreendia vira aqueles olhos mel tão opacos e sérios, extremamente tristes...

- O que ocorre meu Rem... - perguntou, preocupada.

- Eu... tenho que confessar-lhe algo... - sussurrou Remus, sentindo como de imediato a coragem o abandonava, sua voz se perdia na garganta e começava a suar frio, talvez não estivesse preparado para confessar-se a alguém mais o que realmente era, sendo que ele jamais havia confessado nada, fora Sirius quem descobrira e, em seguida, havia pedido seu consentimento para contar a James e Peter.

A garota tomou uma de suas mãos com cuidado e animou-o a prosseguir...

- Continua... - disse, um pouco assustada.

- Sophie, eu... não sou como as demais pessoas... - "Genial, Remus... que valente você é!"

- Não, isso eu já sei... você é alguém muito especial, amor.

- Não me referia a isso. - sorriu, com um olhar triste. - Creio que antes de entregar-se a mim, você deve saber que eu... sou... - engoliu com dificuldade, a respiração se lhe cortou um segundo.

- Você é?... - repetiu a garota, acariciando seu rosto, o jovem fechou os olhos ao contato.

- MOONY! - a voz de Sirius interrompeu-o. - Oh, eu sinto! - fingiu Sirius, ao descobrir seu amigo com essa garota a quem não aprovava - É que a professora McGonagall aborreceu-se muito por você não ter ajudado Lily a nos enfrentar... ela me enviou para buscá-lo.

Remus olhou seu amigo de imediato com um instinto assassino, porém logo recordou que ele não sabia o que tentava dizer nesses instantes, de forma que, resignado, sacudiu a cabeça e separou-se da garota, mas esta, em troca, voltou-se para ver Sirius bastante irritada.

- E a você não ensinaram bater à porta! – reclamou, chateada, a garota; Remus devia reconhecer que sua namorada tinha certa fixação negativa a respeito de Sirius.

- ... Não foi minha intenção interromper, Suzi... - Sirius disse o último com lentidão, para ver a cara da garota enrubescer gradualmente.

- É Sophie, Black! - gritou, Remus segurou-a pelo braço e a fez acompanha-lo até a saída.

- Calma, depois falamos... nos vemos, menininha. - beijou seus lábios curtamente e em seguida voltou-se para seu amigo, que parecia ter uma forte dor de estômago, pois olhava a cena com uma careta de dor.

- Está bem, Padfoot?

- Si-sim, apenas vamos até à professora. - pediu, indo-se pelo corredor.

O licantropo seguiu os passos de seu amigo até encontrar-se com a professora animaga, sorriu-lhe cortesmente e dispôs-se a ouvir o sermão, depois disso as aulas seguiram normalmente, para ele.

Devia fazer algo, ou não poderia chegar a Halloween sem ser condenado a Azkaban, por assassinato (note-se o sarcasmo); a simples menção do nome da noiva de Moony causava-lhe uma grande fúria e enxaqueca, não se dera conta do quão ciumento poderia chegar a ser com uma só pessoa, cada vez que via Remus com sua namorada sentia a necessidade de golpear alguém... (bom, para isso existia Snape, pensava), e a isso somava-se o fato de que Malfoy não deixava de insinuar-se de maneira obscena a seu amigo. Que merda pensava ser essa suja serpente, jamais permitiria que Moony caísse em seus braços, antes morto... "Argh, que dor, de novo essa enxaqueca... mas é que não suporto a risadinha tonta daquela!" - pensava o animago, enquanto tentava concentrar-se no livro que Moony havia-lhe rogado que lesse, era sobre o autocontrole e os bons modos, é que estivera insuportável desde que Moony contara-lhe o que estivera a ponto de fazer nessa manhã e que ele interrompeu.

**Flashback**

Os marotos estavam espalhados pela Sala Precisa, James estava concentrado em um entretido e excitante duelo de xadrez mágico com Peter, sempre jogava com ele para poder ganhar, ao passo que Sirius estava incomodando Moony para que lhe contasse o que era que fazia com sua namorada, quando os havia interrompido; era que a curiosidade e os ciúmes estavam-no matando, além do mais Moony estivera calado em todo o resto do dia.

- Me diz...

- Não.

- Me diz, me diz.

- Não, Sirius, não seja maçante.

- Me diz, me diz, me diz... me diz, me diz. - Sirius começou a cantarolar e Moony olhou-o desesperado.

- Está bem, está bem! Mas cale-se! Merlin, que cachorro mais insistente! - Sirius sorriu satisfeito.

- E então?

- Veja... hoje, de manhã, estive a ponto de confessar a Sophie que sou um licantropo.

- O QUÊ? - A voz de Sirius retumbou no quarto, fazendo com que Peter se desconcentrasse e perdesse seu último bispo, James riu diabolicamente e agradeceu a Padfoot, Moony sorriu para Sirius, que nesses momentos havia-o agarrado pela camisa e olhava-o com um brilho especial em seus olhos. - Por quê?... Que motivos tinha?... Supõe-se que ninguém possa saber! ... E se depois ela conta a alguém... por quê?

- Calma, Paddy... o que ocorre é que... - Moony ruborizou-se furiosamente e desviou o olhar para o teto - O que ocorre é que desejo perder minha virgindade com ela, e você sabe que nós, licantropos, escolhemos um parceiro na vida. - Isso caiu, para Sirius, como um forte chute no estômago, não podia crer no que estava escutando, não, não queria que Moony se entregasse à essa garota, nem a ninguém, ele o queria para si, somente podia ser seu! Parecia demente enquanto Moony seguia falando-lhe. - Creio que ela é a indicada, estou seguro de que me aceitará, quero-a demasiado.

- Mas isso não quer dizer que ela o queira tanto quanto você a ela. - disse Sirius, baixinho, abaixando o olhar e soltando seu amigo, para afundar-se na fofa poltrona na qual se encontravam.

- O que diz! - reclamou Remus, chateado. - Pensei que me daria seu apoio...

- Eu sinto, mas não compartilho de sua decisão, Moony... não gosto dessa garota.

- Mas eu sim!

- Pois faça o que quiser!... Não me importa, mas depois não se queixe se ela lhe jogar na cara o que você é!... Não confio nela!

Remus olhou-o com tristeza, seu melhor amigo podia ser muito frio e cruel quando queria. Como podia dizer-lhe essas coisas? Pôs-se de pé rapidamente, pegando suas coisas, e saiu do quarto rumo a quem sabe onde.

**Fim do flashback**

Agora estavam sob a árvore do lago, propriedade dos Marotos, e essa intrusa ria das bobagens que James comentava para tentar sair com Evans, já que depois do primeiro mês levando a cabo seu plano, ao fim logrou que Evans o ouvisse e conversavam quando podiam e não se gritavam tanto... somente às vezes, quando estava no meio o fator travessura... porém esse não era o tema, se não que ele pegara pesado com Sophie e também com Remus; respondia-lhe de mau modo, inclusive chegara a gritar-lhe uma vez, quando este tentou impedi-lo de fazer uma brincadeira a um garoto de Huffelpuff... mas sabia que Remus meditara sobre suas palavras, porque a garota ainda não sabia o segredo de seu namorado, ao menos havia semeado a dúvida em seu amigo - sorriu.

- Remus, que lhe parece se vamos para outro canto, estou me aborrecendo. - ouviu dizer Sophie, ergueu o olhar do livro e pode ver como Remus olhava-os, ansioso e dividido.

- Mas se você vai rouba-lo mais tarde, para quê o quer agora, Suzi? - disse Sirius, com uma amabilidade falsa.

- Black, é Sophie, e, além do mais!... Remus é meu namorado, tenho direito de tê-lo quando quiser. - disse a garota apaixonada, Remus apenas sorriu para sua namorada e olhou Padfoot preocupado.

- Já vou. - disse-lhe, James olhou-o em silêncio, tampouco lhe causava graça que Moony se afastasse tanto deles.

- Sim, vá, já ficou claro para mim que você se esqueceu que é um Maroto. - ladrou Padfoot, pondo-se de pé e lançando-se o livro no peito, Remus franziu o cenho, chateado, e enfrentou Sirius.

- Não comece com isso... você não tem nada a ver, além do mais não sei por que se irrita tanto; eu jamais devia ter-lhe contado, você age como um idiota.

- Não me diga isso... não é idiotia... Me irrita que o diga, depois de tudo você jamais foi capaz de contar a mim... ou a outro do grupo; fui eu quem descobriu, e agora você vem e quer soltar assim, sem mais nem menos!

James olhava com uma sobrancelha erguida, tentava compreender de que falavam seus amigos, já estava assustando-se pelas constantes discussões de seus dois melhores amigos. Sophie também observava intrigada, enquanto Peter escondia-se atrás de Prongs, assustado.

- Você não pode me dizer o que é que devo ou não fazer! - reclamou Remus, elevando a voz.

- Não me interessa, apenas digo que me parece injusto. Levei três anos para inteirar-me do que se passava com você, e agora você o dirá a outra pessoa que nem sequer o conhece tanto como eu! ISSO ME ARREBENTA! - Gritou, já furioso; Moony olhou-o perplexo, não era fácil defender-se, depois de tudo seu amigo tinha algo de razão, mas não deixaria que Black lhe ganhasse.

- É diferente. - disse, ao final, voltando-se e pegando a mão de Sophie. - Talvez, se eu estivesse apaixonado por você, haveria dito... - disse, com voz além-túmulo, enquanto se afastava. Sirius ouviu as últimas palavras sentindo como o sangue se lhe esfriava, Remus havia ganho. Abaixou a cabeça e jogou-se, de costas, na grama... sentiu como James o olhava.

- Creio que tem algo para me contar, irmão. - disse Prongs, olhando-o de cima e estendendo-lhe uma mão.

- Isso creio...

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Bueno, como de praxe, em nome da autora e no meu, agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando esta fic/tradução. Meu muito obrigado especial a **Cissy Black** (_Eu mereço? Ow, assim você me encabula, hehehe! ;-) Mas digamos que 'soul redimer' merece o agradecimento maior, por ser a pessoa que escreveu a história; eu sou apenas uma simples tradutora, que tenta fazer o melhor. ;-) E, bueno, eu espero poder atualizar a fic em períodos de tempo cada vez mais curtos. O essencial é que cada capítulo fosse publicado de três em três dias, mas confesso que esse desejo não passa de ilusão, já que tenho mais quatro fics em fase de tradução/publicação e mais três na fila de espera, sem falar no trabalho, que me toma o dia inteiro. Então, acho que o "quando puder" vai equivaler a uma semana ou duas, no máximo. ;-) Espero obter a compreensão dos demais leitores, como obtive a sua. Agora sobre o que o Remus vai fazer... bueno, a melhor pergunta talvez seja "o que Lucius Malfoy vai fazer com Remus de agora em diante?" Quanto a Remus e Shopie... mwahauahauhau, os próximos capítulos dirão. ;- Beijos e até!_) e **Sam Crane** (_Não se preocupe em 'reviewsar', eu não cobro nada em troca dos leitores, porém sou muito grata pelos comentários deixados. :-) Quanto à sua dúvida, pelo que sei existe uma música do Nightwish com um título semelhante: "Angels Fall First". A propósito, a própria soul redimer se antecipou, citando a banda/música. Entonces... grande abraço e até o próximo capítulo!_).

E por falar na autora... vejam quem nos brindou com sua aparição, soul redimer em pessoa! ;-) Niña, es un grande placer tenerte aquí entre nosostros! De verdad, yo creí que tu has estado "desaparecida"! Te envié un mensaje particular aún en junio, pedindo tu autorización para hacer la traducción de tu fic, y no me lo contestaste (lo recibiste?). Entonces, decidi publicar los capítulos traducidos hasta recibir tu respuesta. Pero, por fin, apareciste! A propósito, te envié otro mensaje privativo, ahora pedindo tu permiso para seguír con la traducción/publicación de "Angel Fall First" – aunque, después de tus palabras, sinto que, sí, yo podré continuar con lo projecto. P.D.1: Como te lo prometi, tus créditos fueran preservados. P.D.2: No te preocupes, las adaptaciones de el texto original para el portugués no son muchas, de hecho son casi nulas. Besos, muchacha! Gracias por todo! ;-)

Até o próximo capítulo, amigos.

Hasta pronto!

**Inna **


	4. Capítulo 4

**Angel Fall First**

**Autor(a):** soul redimer

**Entrada:** www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)2774356(barra)1(barra)

**Tradução:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

James instalou-se na poltrona ao lado de Sirius, que tinha o rosto claramente contraído pela preocupação. Prongs levara-o para o covil dos Marotos, para que pudessem falar tranqüilos. Na briga que seu amigo tivera com Moony havia coisas que ele não pudera entender... e era isso o que queria saber, nunca havia gostado de ficar fora dos assuntos de seu querido amigo e irmão Padfoot.

- O que é que se passa com você e Moony? - rompeu o silêncio, com confiança; Sirius por fim olhou-o.

- Lembra do dia em que discutimos com Malfoy?

- O dia em que nos fizeram lavar os pratos da mesa de Slytherin, sem magia?

- Sim, esse mesmo. - sorriu um pouco o animago.

- O que ocorreu?

- Moony me contou que pretendia dizer a Sophie que era um licantropo. - respondeu, com pesar, o animago, meneando a cabeça negativamente.

- Wow... va lá, esse, sim, está apaixonado! - disse, surpreso, o de óculos, revolvendo-se o cabelo - ... E por que o faria?

Padfoot inflou o peito com dificuldade e, como se estivesse a ponto de condenar a alguém, respondeu:

- Porque quer que ela seja sua companheira para a vida inteira... - James guardou silêncio um momento com o cenho franzido, Sirius olhou-o, ao fim de um tempo limpou a garganta e, timidamente, perguntou:

- Poderia me explicar o que isso ter a ver com o fato de ser um lobisomem?

- Merlin, James!... Você sabe bem que a primeira pessoa com a qual Remus se deite, será sua companheira para sempre...

- Morgana... não o sabia. - compreendeu James - Mas... você não está feliz que Remus esteja apaixonado... suponho que ele deve confiar nela... por isso contará.

- NÃÃÃÃÃO, NÃO ESTOU FELIZ! - exclamou, irritado, o de cabelo negro, pondo-se de pé e caminhando de um lado a outro, como leão enjaulado.

- Mas, por quê?... Acaso, você... - de imediato, James abriu a boca, como peixe que cai fora d'água - Vocêêêêê!

- Sim, James, eu gosto de Moony, me apaixonei e quero que seja meu... de ninguém mais, somente meu! - reconheceu Sirius, atirando-se na poltrona e escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

O quarto ficou completamente silencioso, James tentava formular alguma frase que fosse útil para o momento, mas estava tão impressionado quanto preocupado; olhou seu amigo completamente problemático e decidiu ajuda-lo, embora, com isso, tivesse que arriscar que Moony não aceitasse seu amigo, mas ao menos teria tentado. Aproximou-se de seu irmão e passou-lhe um braço pelos ombros, em sinal de apoio.

- Você verá, amigo... - disse, com tranqüilidade - Creio que há certos conselhos em meu plano "Conquistando Evans", que poderiam ser-lhe úteis.

Sirius ergueu o olhar, surpreso, James o estava apoiando... isso o fazia sentir-se tão bem! Sorriu, agradecido, a Prongs, e este piscou-lhe. Prontamente, a porta abriu-se e entrou Remus, totalmente desarrumado e agitado; vinha com o lábio cortado e em estado de crise, James e Sirius pararam de imediato em seu lugar para receber seu amigo, detrás dele vinha um Peter completamente assustado. Remus deixou que Sirius lhe acercasse e o ajudasse a recostar-se na poltrona. Prongs olhou, alarmado, para Peter, que também vinha agitado mas, por sorte, em melhor estado que Remus.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou James ao gorducho, Peter olhou-o assustado.

- Defendeu-me de Malfoy... - respondeu, envergonhado.

- O que lhe fez? - perguntou Sirius, tirando a vista do castanho que gemia e apertava os punhos com fúria.

- Bom, eu estava apenas esperando que Moony se despedisse de Suzie... e então...

- É Sophie, merda! - reclamou Moony, de imediato.

- Bom, Sophie... e chegou Malfoy e companhia, começaram a insultar-me e Moony enfrentou-os, mas Malfoy pegou-se com ele, começou a molestá-lo, jogou-lhe na cara a dívida de seu pai, e disse-lhe que era um ladrão, um sujo... coisas assim, mestiço e...

- Está bem, Peter, não repita. – Prongs o deteve, ao ver como o castanho começava a levantar-se, alardeando de raiva.

- O fato é que Moony deixou-o bem calado, quando esqueceu-se dos modos e deu-lhe uma boa surra; se houvessem visto quando Pomfrey levava aquele loiro oxigenado... hehehe, parecia um boneco de trapo.

- Vá lá, Moony... ao menos deu-lhe o seu merecido. - acalmou-o James, revolvendo-lhe o cabelo, Remus olhou-o com seus olhos dourados escurecidos, sorriu debilmente enquanto se limpava o sangue do lábio e sentava-se direito na poltrona. Sirius olhou-o envergonhado, mas Moony sorriu-lhe e esticou-lhe a mão em sinal de paz.

- Amigos? - perguntou-lhe com carinho, Sirius sorriu.

- Amigos. - aceitou, estreitando-lhe a mão, Prongs observou-os atento.

- Creio que Malfoy está me achando um grande problema. - disse o castanho, apenado. - Não se cansa de meter-se com meu pai...

- Calma, você verá que tudo se soluciona. - animou-o Padfoot, sentando-se a seu lado.

- Não o creio, Paddy... meu pai é um fracassado, tem razão, creio que serei eu quem terá que fazer cargo da situação. - murmurou, entristecido.

- Isso nunca!... Você não tem por que fazê-lo... certo Prongs? - buscou apoio o animago.

- Sim, você verá que seu pai consegue um trabalho...

- Espero que assim seja... não suporto não poder me defender...

Os Marotos olharam-se entre si, mas não disseram nada.

* * *

Halloween, Salão Principal, em uma das mesas.

A música estridente e metálica enchia cada recanto do castelo; adolescentes disfarçados das coisas mais incríveis conversavam, dispersos por todo o lugar; caramelos, abóboras, morcegos e caldeirões de bebida distribuídos por todo o local; o castelo iluminado somente com luzes de lúgubres candelabros; em uma das mesas se encontravam os Marotos, podia-se ver a um jovem de óculos, disfarçado de cavaleiro renascentista, a seu lado o pequeno e rechonchudo Peter vinha com um traje de Sancho Pança, muito gracioso e de acordo com sua figura, Sirius escolhera uma roupa de couro negro, bastante ajustada em seu corpo, segundo ele ressaltava sua beleza, parecia um desses motoqueiros de filmes trouxas, muito bem e bonito se via ele. Enquanto Moony havia escolhido ser, segundo ele, um simples vampiro.

"Simples?", havia pensando Padfoot, "Merda, se vê, sim, o mais tentador e formoso nesse traje, com esse casaco cor vinho tinto, a pálida pele, os lábios rosados... seu cabelo atado num pequeno rabo de cavalo... de verdade, via-se irresistível"; James fitou-o ao ver sua cara de estúpido abobalhado e riu-se dele, devolvendo-o à realidade. Grunhiu e bebeu um pouco de seu copo. Remus pôs-se de pé lentamente, parecia nervoso; bebeu o conteúdo de seu copo de um só gole e, em seguida, roubou a bebida de Peter. Sirius olhou-o, suspeitando a que se devia esse nervosismo... certamente, hoje contaria tudo a Suzie...

- Bom... vou embora, nos vemos... - Remus sorriu maliciosamente uns segundos - ... nos vemos amanhã -disse, dando a volta e caminhando com esse porte elegante e frágil, que enganava a tantos e encantava a outros.

- Nãããão... James, ele vai fazer, não posso acreditar!

- Calma, Padfoot, o que ocorrerá hoje será a chave para o início do plano 'conquistando Moony' - tranqüilizou-o Prongs - ... Apenas despreocupe-se e confie em que tudo saíra bem... para você. - disse, com malícia, James; em seguida, colocou sua capa no ombro enquanto levantava, olhando em direção onde estava Evans.

- Está bem, Prongs... vá aonde está sua damazinha - apontou para Lily, que estava vestida como Julieta... James sorriu e afastou-se do lugar, Sirius optou pelo mais saudável e tirou para dançar uma garota, deixando Peter largado.

Remus caminhava tranquilamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts, em direção à Torre de Astronomia, com ar inquieto e ansioso, foi por isso que não se deu conta de que um monge franciscano o seguia à distância, para ele o mais importante, nesses momentos, era encontrar-se com sua namorada e revelar-lhe a verdade... de longe, o monge sorria, seu cabelo loiro prateado deslizou em uma sensual mecha em sua frente, tinha Lupin justo como havia desejado há tempos, sozinho e indefeso; um ataque pelas costas não era muito comum entre os Gryffindor, mas os Slytherin, sim, sabiam fazê-lo.

Viu como entrava na Torre de Astronomia, decerto que nada de bom se proporia esse "lobo disfarçado de ovelhinha", chegou até a porta e assomou-se silenciosamente. Lupin suspirava apoiado na janela, esperando alguém seguramente, seu rosto inocente desenhado contra a escuridão, era um perfil perfeito, e esse olhar doce... em breve se encarregaria de substituí-lo por um que lhe apetecia muito mais... queria senti-lo seu... faria pagar sua dívida da melhor forma que podia desejar... possuindo-o.

Entrou na sala, fechando a porta atrás de si, um imperceptível rangido que ninguém poderia ouvir, exceto, claro, o licantropo ansioso, que agora voltava-se para ver quem era. Malfoy ocultou-se nas sombras, porém Remus não se deixou enganar e começou a buscar com o olhar, aproximando-se de seu predador. Moony viu a silhueta tão somente a uns metros de distância, encontrou-se com o olhar prateado da serpente e ambos os garotos sacaram, ao mesmo tempo, suas varinhas, apontando-se mutuamente.

- Vá lá, nada mal para um simples mestiço. - riu Malfoy, saindo da escuridão e retirando o capuz.

- Cale a boca... o que estava fazendo aqui?

- Eu o segui... não é óbvio? - zombou Malfoy, acercando-se uns passos de Lupin, que não retrocedeu, mantendo-se firme em seu lugar.

- O que é que você quer?... – perguntou, nervoso, Sophie em breve chegaria e se Malfoy não ia embora arruinaria a noitada.

- O que é que quero? - repetiu Malfoy, por um momento baixando a varinha, e acariciando-a; Lupin não se confiou e manteve a sua firme. - ... Pois, você verá, meu pai me autorizou a fazer-lhe um favor, Lupin...

- De que está falando? - perguntou, de imediato, o licantropo entristecido, seu rosto se contraiu numa sutil careta de humilhação.

- Então... o que lhe parece se você se entrega a mim e a metade da dívida estará saldada... qualquer serviço que me dê... para me aliviar, terá uma recompensa monetária, meu belo bonequinho Gryffindor. - desdenhou Malfoy, aproximando-se de Remus.

O de cabelos castanhos retrocedeu, desta vez assustado, esse pervertido havia-lhe deixado de cabelos em pé, o que acreditava que ele era? Um puto?... não senhor, era um mestiço sim, mas com orgulho, não deixaria nunca que esse estúpido o tocasse. Desta vez, limpou a garganta e levou sua varinha à garganta de Malfoy, este fitou-o com um brilho especial nos olhos.

- Guarde a sua proposta onde lhe caiba, Malfoy... não me interessa, a dívida é de meu pai, não minha...

- Ahahaha, que equivocado está, Lupin! Seu pai está de acordo, será de grande ajuda. Ele crê que você o fará porque o ama, não é verdade? - disse venenosamente, enquanto esticava sua mão e acariciava o rosto de Moony; este estava aterrado, seu pai, que o criou desde que era um menino, que o ensinou que era uma besta trevosa e que jamais devia confiar em ninguém mais que nele?... Não podia ser, um nó formou-se em sua garganta, apartou o rosto, abaixando a guarda; Malfoy aproveitou para tomar seu rosto e beija-lo nos lábios, sem delicadeza; Remus gemeu, tentando separar-se, movia-se desesperado, Malfoy tinha muita força, e ele estava fraco, o lobo ainda não saía... sentiu como a língua do loiro percorria sua boca, e começava a manuseá-lo por cima do traje de veludo. Logrou morder sua língua, fazendo com que se separassem agitados.

- Uau!... Uma fera... eu gosto. De onde conseguiu o dinheiro para o seu traje, pobretão?... Olha que você me excita de uma maneira...

- Asquerosa serpente! - rugiu Remus, envergonhado.

- Remus? - a voz de uma garota impediu a ambos de lançar-se mútuas maldições, estavam se apontando como no começo.

- Sophie! - exclamou o garoto.

- Muito bem, Lupin... pense bem no que lhe disse... não vai querer se ver na ruína, não? - despediu-se o loiro, afastando-se com altivez, dando uma violenta batida na porta ao sair.

- Maldito!

-Rem? - Sophie ia de anjo, seu cabelo formava belas ondas sobre seus ombros, Moony estava tremendo por causa do ocorrido com o loiro, deixou-se cair numa cadeira que havia por ali, suava frio e tinha náuseas... agora sim, tinha problemas, essa serpente...

- Remus... meu menino, o que ocorre? - perguntou sua namorada, sentando-se em seu colo, acariciando seu cabelo. Moony conseguiu respirar um pouco mais devagar.

- Nada, amor... discussões... já sabe... essas serpentes são todo um desastre.

- Ahaha, sim, assim parece. E então, meu bebê lindo... vai me dizer o que tanto queria me contar? - perguntou, mimosa, beijando seus lábios com calidez, muito diferente do beijo furioso que dera-lhe Malfoy.

- Sim...

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Novamente, agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando a tradução de "Angel Fall First". Meu agradecimento especial a **Nyym-chan **pela review (_Temos uma coisa em comum: eu também gostei da história, assim que a li. ;-) Quanto à "linguagem formal", acredite, de formal ela não tem praticamente nada. A única coisa que faço é obedecer as normas básicas da gramática portuguesa – como conjugação verbal, colocação de pronomes oblíquos, concordâncias, etc. -, e respeitar a linguagem espanhola, que é tão ou mais complexa que a nossa. E veja que eu ainda estou adaptando os pronomes "tu", "vós", "teu", "tua", "vosso", etc., usados pela autora (é típico da língua espanhola usa-los) para os pronomes "você", "vocês", "seu", "sua", "seus", etc., pensando justamente na "comodidade" do leitor brasileiro. Sem brincadeira, se você comparar o texto original com a tradução saberá, de cara, qual dos dois é mais "formal". ;-) E olha que a soul redimer até que usa e abusa da linguagem "informal" em sua fic. Sério, se eu for comparar com outras fics que traduzo e pretendo traduzir, o espanhol usado em "Angel Fall First" é bem mais "moderno". Resumindo: a tradução está apenas de acordo com as normas gramaticais brasileiras. Agora, imagine se eu resolvesse empregar o "tu" e o "vós", como na redação original, e aquele montão de verbos "chiques"... ;-) Oxe! Eu ganharia o prêmio de erudição! Woo hoo! ;-D No mais, um grande abraço, obrigado pelos comentários, e até o próximo capítulo! – que também estará compreensível, juro solenemente que sim. :-))_.

Hasta pronto, amigos!

**Inna **


	5. Capítulo 5

Angel Fall First 

**Autor(a):** soul redimer

**Entrada:** www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)2774356(barra)1(barra)

**Tradução:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

- E então... sou toda ouvidos, meu menino...

- Sophie… há um tempo estou me armando de coragem para contar-lhe algo que você não sabe de mim. - Remus falou lentamente, quase arrependido de haver-se atrevido a confessar algo tão grandioso à sua namorada, mas tomou ar e continuou quando Sophie acariciou-lhe o rosto.

- Um segredo, amor? Não creio que seja tão grande... anda, conta-me.

- Sophie, eu sou... eu não sou como todos... - "Demônios, primeiro intento falido", pensou, constrangido, o castanho.

- Claro que não é como todos, Remus, você é a pessoa mais bela, doce, educada, valente que jamais conheci, é a pessoa a quem quero... meu namorado.

- Obri... obrigado. - a respiração do jovem havia acelerado, talvez tivesse uma possibilidade - Mas não me referia a isso... eu não sou como os demais, Sophie... eu sou... um... lobisomem.

Sophie olhou-o de cima de seu colo, seus cabelos ondulados caíram sobre seus ombros, observou os olhos dourados do lupino, enquanto Remus continha a respiração... a garota separou-se dele, dando um salto... seu rosto mostrava uma expressão confusa.

- Lobisomem?... Você? Mentira... você não poderia ser um monstro, os licantropos são bestas... não merecem ser amados, são a escória do mundo mágico... Rem... diga-me que é uma brincadeira... você não pode ser um animal.

Remus baixou o olhar nublado pelas lágrimas, não queria seguir ouvindo essa garota... era um tolo... um estúpido teria ousado cometer tal estupidez?

- Não estou brincando... sou um homem-lobo. - disse, com voz rouca e opaca.

- Não! - exclamou, em um soluço, a garota. - Não, não, você me enganou! Por que me fez crer que podíamos ser felizes? Por que me iludiu... me enganou? Se meu pai se inteirar que estive saindo com um homem-lobo... - a garota gemia e chorava desalmada. - Mau! Você é mau, porque me fez apaixonar... sim, você é um monstro...

-"Um monstro"... - repetiu Remus, agora chorando silenciosamente. - Sophie... jamais quis engana-la... pensei que você me amava, por isso lhe disse.

- Oh!... pensou que eu o amava... Pois eu amo o Remus homem... não o enfermo... o inumano! Merlin, não posso crê-lo.

Remus aproximou-se dela lentamente, tirando a varinha de seu bolso; Sophie olhou-o, paralisada, o garoto não queria fazê-lo, doía-lhe tanto... ouvir essas palavras de quem havia acreditado ser sua alma gêmea; pior, não tinha outra opção, se a deixava ir, seu segredo não estaria seguro.

- O que vai fazer? - perguntou, desconfiada, com a pintura escorrida de seus olhos chorosos. Remus apontou-lhe e sussurrou:

- _Obliviate!... -_ a garota caiu uns segundos em seus braços e em seguida voltou a olhá-lo. Logo limpou a garganta e tentou eliminar o tremor de suas palavras. - Creio que assim será melhor.

- Rem… Remus? - levou-se as mãos ao rosto. - Por que estou chorando, por que tem lágrimas em seu rosto?

- Já disse-lhe, Sophie... é o melhor que podemos fazer... terminamos... por isso você chora. - respondeu Remus, suportando a dor em seu coração, separando-se dela.

- Você me deixa!... Por quê!... O que fiz?... Não... não entendo! O que se passou!

- Compreenda... - insistiu Remus, dirigindo-se à porta e abrindo-a para sair - ... não sou a pessoa indicada para você... nunca o fui...

E, dizendo isso, o castanho saiu do aposento deixando uma garota completamente confusa, enquanto ele sufocava a perda e devorava sua própria dor; sentiu a amargura em seu interior... "um monstro"... sussurrou, detendo-se e chorando... "um monstro, nada mais", e empreendeu uma furiosa corrida à Torre de Gryffindor.

Enquanto isso, o Salão Comunal estava abarrotado de alunos da Casa dos Leões, a festa havia se trasladado para lá e agora todos dançavam ébrios, exceto um charmoso jovem que havia retirado o disfarce, e estava sentado com seu pijama em um rincão do Salão Comunal, com a vista fixa no quadro da Senhora Gorda... "Maldição... Moony está tardando demasiado... talvez já esteja se jogando sobre aquela cabeça oca"… O animago tinha aspecto de cão com peste e, ainda que muitas garotas houvessem-lhe cercado para anima-lo, ele tão somente as espantava com sua característica pouca suavidade.

Quando o primeiro sonolento da noite se apresentou, Sirius pô-se de pé, bufando, não suportava estar outro minuto mais sem saber o que havia acontecido com seu amigo; fixou a vista no quadro invocando Remus, "_Que Remus chegue, que não esteja com essa tipinha... vamos Remus, volte, vem aqui... comigo" -_ Uma garota o distraiu e a rechaçou com brutalidade; quando voltou a fixar a vista na entrada do Salão Comunal, o estômago se lhe encheu de um estranha cócega, e o causador era Moony, que vinha com os olhos vermelhos e seu pálido rosto tinha um leve rubor nas bochechas, não trazia bom aspecto, e Sirius soube de imediato que havia tido sorte... ao menos ele.

- Moony!- chamou-lhe, convidando-o a sentar-se à mesa a qual havia deixado - ... Remus, amigo, por que essa cara? Como foi? - sabia que soava cruel, mas estava ansioso pelas respostas.

Remus olhou-o um segundo nos olhos e um biquinho de tristeza desenhou-se em seus lábios - Foi horrível! - Soltou o licantropo, pondo-se a chorar, apoiando seu rosto entre suas mãos - ... Tudo foi espantoso, me sinto fatal, Sirius...

- Ohh... eu sinto, Moony. - Sirius aproximou-se de seu amigo para consolá-lo, de imediato Remus notou que todos dançavam com seus pares o romântico ritmo de uma canção e novamente seu lábio inferior tremeu, para dar passo a silenciosas lágrimas, e levantou-se rapidamente.

- Vou para a cama...

- Eu o acompanho... - Sirius ruborizou-se - Mas eu vou... para a minha, claro.

Remus olhou-o um tanto estranhado, porém recuperou-se prontamente, e quando umas novas lágrimas ameaçaram sair quando James e Lily passaram por ali, rindo e abraçando-se, disse:

- Na realidade, necessito falar com alguém...

- Ohh... se quiser, podemos falar. - suspirou Sirius, ainda mais relaxado, empurrando Remus pelas escadas dos garotos, já que cada vez que olhava o Salão começava a fazer biquinhos que, para ele, pareciam realmente irresistíveis. Quando estiveram dentro do quarto, Remus viu que os dosséis da cama de Sirius estavam fechados, seguramente não havia podido dormir; não lhe quis perguntar, pôs seu próprio pijama e lançou-se em sua cama com ar fatalista, enquanto Padfoot fechava os dosséis de Remus, o qual havia começado a chorar sem reparo, abafando os soluços na almofada.

Sirius sentou-se ao lado dele, pensando que esta seria uma grande oportunidade para começar seu plano...

- Calma, lobinho... você verá que tudo passará...

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Eis o quinto capítulo de Angel Fall First. Aos que estão acompanhando a tradução, meus agradecimentos – também em nome da autora. ;-)

Hasta!

**Inna **


	6. Capítulo 6

Angel Fall First 

**Autor(a):** soul redimer

**Entrada:** www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)2774356(barra)1(barra)

**Tradução:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

O licantropo havia deixado de chorar, mas ainda não se movia de seu lugar, estava quieto e parecia não respirar. Sirius observava-o com precaução, Remus era um lunático de primeira, e se não queria arruinar o primeiro passo de seu plano, devia ser cuidadoso ao tratar seu amigo. Não desejava que Moony lhe gritasse o ódio que sentia por Suzie... bom, Sophie, mas tampouco teria coração para ouvi-lo falar coisas deprimentes sobre sua condição.

Lentamente foi aproximando-se de seu amigo e tomou-o pelo ombro, girando-o; Remus não lhe impediu, estava inerte e quando ficou recostado de barriga para cima, limitou-se a engolir seu pranto e olhar o frio teto de pedra.

Sirius olhou-o desde cima, notou as pálpebras caídas de seu amigo, as bochechas ardiam pela salgada umidade das lágrimas, sua boca ligeiramente aberta para liberar lúgubres suspiros, e então sentiu-se culpado de que seu amigo houvesse fracassado em seu intento de ser feliz, e ele o único que pensara fora em seu próprio interesse...

Ante isto exalou, arrependido, e sentou-se vagarosamente na borda da cama, a um lado de seu amigo, "talvez não deva fazê-lo agora... é demasiado cruel", pensou o de cabelos negros, girando o rosto para ver como Remus voltava-se para ele e começava a fazer biquinhos novamente...

- Merlin, Moony, tão mal o deixou essa garota? - perguntou Sirius, sentindo um bichinho incomodado chamado rancor para com a moça. - De verdade sinto muito que não tenha funcionado... não pensei que amasse tanto essa garota... olha como chora.

Remus não apenas chorava porque Sophie houvesse rechaçado-o com tamanha rapidez, chorava porque vinha se segurando desde há um tempo, estava agoniado; vamos lá, ele não era como todos os garotos, de fato era um monstro que tinha a um pai completamente perdido na miséria e depressão, e ele devia ser aquele que se preocupava com seu futuro monetário; agora somava-se o de Malfoy... quem pensaria que essa serpente se encontraria com ele e que, acima de tudo, seu pai o permitisse?... Tudo era uma merda, quem se preocuparia agora por ele, se Sophie não era o que ele acreditou ter encontrado?...

- Não choro apenas por isso, Padfoot... - o licantropo limpou a garganta e secou suas lágrimas, debilitado. - Você tinha razão... - falou o castanho - Sophie não era o que eu esperava... recordou-me o que eu já sei, me fez acordar desse sonho que acreditei que era realidade...

Embora sua voz fosse fraca e trêmula, prosseguiu com suas palavras, Sirius ouvia-o com atenção.

- Só que o que aconteceu, me... abriu muitas feridas...

- ... Disso é que queria falar? - perguntou Sirius, compreendendo que não era o momento para andar tonteando com planos estúpidos.

- Não sei se quero falar agora... na realidade nada ganho em dizer-lhe como me sinto, você não o entenderia, eu deveria estar acostumado a ver que as pessoas me depreciem e me odeiem...

- Não é assim, as pessoas não deveriam odiá-lo, Remus... nós não o fazemos...

- É por isso!... Por essa razão que não pensei que Sophie me rechaçaria, por tê-la considerado uma pessoa diferente... como você, que não se importou que eu fosse um assassino para ter como amigo... - murmurou Remus, fechando os olhos que se haviam marejados.

- Do que fala! – exclamou, escandalizado, o animago, fazendo com que Remus se incorporasse rapidamente, já que o havia obrigado a sentar-se a seu lado.

- Sou um monstro, Padfoot, uma besta, não posso e nem mereço ser amado... quem iria querer a um licantropo, quem o amaria? Sophie me deixou, claro... ninguém jamais se atreveria a fazê-lo...

- O que diz não é certo... eu sei que existe alguém capaz de dar a vida por você...

- Essas palavras são demasiado grandes para mim, Sirius. - disse Remus, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro do animago; Sirius estremeceu, desesperado... Tão próximo, mas seus corações tão distantes!

- Você não é nenhum assassino, Remus. - sussurrou o animago, como um menino teimoso, enquanto acariciava o cabelo do licantropo. - Eu sei que alguém o ama...

- Não me faça rir, amigo. - murmurou Remus, com seus orbes dourados obscurecidos pela tristeza e a nostalgia. - Vou dizer-lhe o que meu pai me ensinou... e eu jamais quis acreditar... é pelo que estou pagando agora...

- Hmm?

- Meu pai nunca me permitiu conhecer as pessoas... - começou o garoto. - Quando me flagrou beijando a filha de nosso jardineiro, eu já havia sido transformado em um lobisomem... recordo que meu pai me encerrou em meu quarto e me falou tão sério que ainda me intimida essa recordação. - relatou o licantropo, que não havia notado que Sirius o tinha abraçado e acariciava-lhe, enquanto ele seguia tão distraído em seu diálogo. - "Remus", disse meu pai, "o de hoje não esteve bem..."

…."Sua condição não pode lhe permitir esses luxos, você pode apaixonar-se, isso seria um grave erro, apenas causaria dano a essa pessoa; você é um monstro, filho, os licantropos alimentam-se dos humanos e não os fazem apaixonar-se... e os humanos caçam aos seus, os matam... filho, se você não levasse o meu sobrenome, creio que inclusive eu... o condenaria..."

De imediato a voz de Remus aquebrantou-se, perdendo-se em um apagado soluço.

O silêncio reinou no aposento, enquanto Remus submergia em seus escuros pensamentos, seus problemas com Malfoy, e compreendeu porque seu pai havia permitido que Malfoy o rebaixasse… porque ele era um licantropo... seu lugar neste mundo não era outro que o sofrimento e a resignação... depois de tudo não era nada importante... A voz de Sirius o fez despertar de suas reflexões.

- … Não creio que ele tenha ensinado-o muitas coisas boas, Remus... - havia um toque de ira na voz de seu amigo que surpreendeu o castanho.

- … Ohh sim, ele o fez... ensinou-me que não devia esperar nada deste mundo, devia viver sempre esperando ser caçado e exterminado, ensinou-me a desconfiar das pessoas, inclusive de mim mesmo!... Deu-me a entender que nunca ninguém me quererá pelo que eu era humanamente… e sim que todos me odiariam pelo que sou... um monstro.

- Quão equivocado estava seu pai, Remus... você não é nenhum monstro... não merece ver a vida do ponto de vista em que o faz... seu pai é o monstro... Moony... você jamais machucaria ninguém, não é uma má pessoa, e o lobo que há em você... não é sua culpa que esteja aí... - replicou o de cabelos negros, desejando ter o pai de Remus diante de si para dar-lhe uma boa lição.

- Mas é a verdade, Sirius. - reclamou Remus prontamente, recompondo-se na cama, seu cabelo havia-se soltado pelas carícias que Sirius estivera dando nele - Quando se viu um licantropo bem sucedido, com família, com trabalho?... Quando se soube de um licantropo que não é perseguido? Acaso você vê algum realmente feliz?... E por último, se não são feridas físicas, alguma vez você conheceu um homem-lobo com o coração são?... - Sirius ergueu-se também e não respondeu, baixou a vista dando razão a seu amigo. - Vê?... a verdade pode ser muitas vezes dura... e embora meu pai tenha passado a ser uma carga... ainda assim preciso dele, necessito ouvir o que ele me ensinou, tudo o que devo saber sobre mim...

- Mas você é uma exceção, Moony!... – replicou, de imediato, o de cabelos negros, aferrando suas mãos fortes no débil rosto do jovem de olhos mel - ... Você assiste ao colégio... é amável e valoroso... tem amigos e eles, seus amigos, estão com você quando sofre suas transformações... somos sua família, você não é um licantropo comum... é mais... Sei de alguém que está mais que interessado em você... - Sirius segurou a respiração... havia começado o jogo.

- ... - Remus guardou silêncio, enquanto cravava seu olhar nos olhos cinzas de Sirius. - Paddy... não creio que volte a amar a ninguém... - disse, entristecido.

- Dê-lhe uma oportunidade... – suplicou, de pronto, o animago, quase lançando-se sobre Remus.

- A quem?

- À essa pessoa... para que possa demonstrar-lhe o quanto lhe aprecia...

- Não sei, Sirius... além do mais, nem sequer sei quem é... não posso ter considerações se não conheço essa pessoa.

- Moony, confie em mim... em breve você se dará conta de quem se trata.

Remus olhou-o duvidoso e, com uma pequena luz de esperança, assentiu ao tempo em que se metia sob as cobertas, com o traje de vampiro ainda meio por tirar. O de olhos cinzas contemplou-o com doçura.

- Que bom que tenha voltado, Moony. - disse-lhe Sirius - ... Espero que voltemos a passar mais horas juntos...

- … Claro, amigo... você tem Remus Lupin por um tempo… creio que desde agora declaro-me casto e torno-me um sacerdote. - disse, com um arremedo de sorriso, Sirius riu ante o comentário e inclinou-se para beijar a testa de seu amigo.

- Padfoot... - sussurrou este quando Sirius separou seus lábios de sua pele. - Obrigado por ser meu amigo... e estar sempre comigo, quero-o muito, cachorrinho. - o último disse num suspiro que mal se ouviu, mas que Sirius compreendeu e, sentindo as monstruosas mariposas em seu estômago, dormiu em seu próprio leito... pensando que a partir da manhã tinha o caminho livre para seduzir o coração do tão formoso lupino.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Mais um capítulo curtinho saindo do forno. Desculpem se os fiz esperar muito, mas estive uma semana fora, viajando a trabalho, o que explica o atraso na atualização.

Bueno, agradeço a compreensão de todos e o fato de estarem acompanhando esta tradução. Meu obrigado especial a **Leka Moreira** (Que bom que tenha gostado da história, ela também me cativou assim que a li. ;-) Assim como Angel Fall First existem um punhado de outras fics S/R que tenho a pretensão de traduzir, mas não vou fazer promessas porque geram expectativas desnecessárias. Ahauahauhaua, e obrigado pelo "amor" dirigido à minha pessoa. Eu também digo o mesmo em relação aos demais tradutores/tradutoras. ;-) Abraços e até o próximo capítulo! ) e **Ia-Chan** (Não sou a autora, mas fico feliz que esteja apreciando a história. :-) Quanto a Suzie, digo, Sophie, podemos dizer que ela é passado. De agora em diante, Sirius terá QUASE todo o caminho livre para conquistar Remus. Eu digo QUASE porque um obstáculo, mais precisamente uma pessoa, se interporá no caminho de Remus até Sirius. Quem será? Bueno, eu não direi. O melhor é que leia e confira por si. ;-) Beijos e até o próximo capítulo! ) pelas reviews.

Hasta pronto, amigos!

**Inna **


	7. Capítulo 7

**Angel Fall First**

**Autor(a):** soul redimer

**Entrada:** www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)2774356(barra)1(barra)

**Tradução:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

O dia amanhecera escuro e chuvoso, o quarto estava completamente na penumbra e os jovens que ainda dormiam em suas camas, protegidos atrás de seus dosséis, não queriam despertar do caloroso sonho que os embargava, contudo havia um dos jovens do sexto ano da Torre de Gryffindor que já estava de pé, acordara antes de todos e se via radiante, como há tempos havia deixado de se ver... Sirius Órion Black, da honorável dinastia Black voltava a sorrir com esse esplendor e sensualidade que estiveram apagados durante os primeiros meses do ano.

O de cabelos negros vestira sua túnica informal azul-marinho, debaixo levava uma camisa negra, e seu jeans à altura dos quadris, como se se tratasse de uma estrela de rock; havia penteado seu cabelo, deixando-o livre, tudo nele era perfeito... restava-lhe apenas esperar que a pessoa pela qual arrumara-se acordasse, por esse motivo decidiu descer até o Salão Comunal, ainda era muito cedo e, pelo visto, os garotos não tinham intenção de levantar-se de imediato.

Quando desceu as escadas e observou a Sala, pensou que estava sozinho, porém, ao sentar-se em uma das cadeiras individuais, notou uma garota ruiva que olhava com a vista fixa na escada por onde ele havia descido.

- Evans? - perguntou, estranhado. A garota parecia distante, quando escutou sua voz sobressaltou-se, levando uma mão ao coração.

- Black!... você me assustou... o que faz acordado a esta hora? - perguntou a garota de olhos verdes.

- Isso mesmo queria saber eu de você... o que faz de pé tão cedo? - a garota ruborizou-se furiosamente e baixou a vista, com um sorriso tonto.

- Marquei um encontro com James… não posso acreditar o quanto ele tem mudado... - explicou, coibida, com voz sonhadora; Sirius olhou-a surpreendido, então o plano de seu amigo havia surtido efeito, riu silenciosamente para depois sentar-se ao lado da garota.

- Então era isso... quem diria que a Monitora Evans sairia com o estúpido Potter, não? Ehehe, vejo que você se resignou, menina...

- Não enche, Black, senão descontarei pontos de...

- Não creio que seja necessário. - deteve-a uma voz masculina, vinha das escadas - Porque se o fizer, terei que descontar de você... - Sirius parou de imediato, esperando causar um impacto na pessoa que se aproximava... Remus apareceu pelo umbral já vestido com sua túnica verde de sempre e seus jeans negros... Lily olhou-o corada, mas ficou calada, enquanto Padfoot aproximava-se de seu amigo.

- Moony, como está?... Dormiu bem?

- Sim, obrigado, creio que ter conversado com você ajudou-me bastante... - sorriu-lhe, ao tempo em que sentava-se onde há uns momentos havia estado ele mesmo. - Eh, Paddy... você tem um encontro ou o quê?... Está muito arrumado. - perguntou-lhe, com curiosidade.

Sirius olhou-o complacente.

- Terei o encontro apenas se a pessoa aceitar ir comigo...

- Ha! Decerto que ela aceita... você é o Dom Juan, esqueceu? - riu o castanho, enquanto olhava Lily, que observava o relógio com nervosismo; Sirius baixou os ombros, derrotado, e lançou-se a um lado de Moony. "Dom Juan". Meu passado me condena", pensou com amargura.

- Creio que desta vez é diferente. - tentou de novo, aproximando-se mais de seu amigo e passando-lhe um abraço por detrás de seus ombros. - Moony, creio que me apaixonei. - disse, sussurrando-lhe suavemente ao ouvido; nisso Lily salta de seu assento olhando Sirius com uma sobrancelha erguida, como estivesse louco.

- Você é um descarado, Black... - murmurou, ao tempo que saía pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda.

Sirius ficou alucinado, enquanto Remus olhava-o divertido.

- A que veio isso? - perguntou o animago, já com a sua onda cortada novamente.

- E você pergunta a mim?... - deu de ombros Moony, Sirius grunhiu enquanto intentava voltar a flertar com seu amigo. - Então, está apaixonado... espero que se saia melhor que eu.

- Não comecemos com isso... de noite já conversamos! - exclamou, já incômodo, o animago, enquanto retirava seu braço detrás de Remus e se amuralhava.

- Sim, mas não é igualmente fácil. - reclamou o castanho, olhando-o - Preciso esquecê-la...

- Quer ir comigo a Hogsmeade? - propôs Sirius emocionado... por fim, dera-se a oportunidade - ... Para ver se consigo tirar da sua mente essa harpia.

- Ela não é uma harpia!

- O que você disse que queria! – provocou-lhe o de cabelos negros, dando-lhe um cascudo, Remus queixou-se e riu baixinho.

- Esquecê-la... mas se você vai me pegar cada vez que eu relembre dela ou a defenda, prefiro aplicar-me um desmemorizante...

- Eu sinto... bom e o que me diz?

- Hmmm, está bem, irei com você... mas creio que arruinei o seu encontro...

Sirius suspirou resignado, _"este lobinho não é bom com as indiretas"_, pôs-se de pé e estendeu sua mão a Remus, o garoto olhou-o por um tempo, com ar sério, mas logo seu olhar abrandou-se e aceitou a ajuda, e levantou-se. O de cabelos negros olhou-o fixamente nos olhos, enquanto o castanho ainda não entendia o porquê desse olhar tão... estranho.

- O quê?... - perguntou, já nervoso.

- Creio que a solterice lhe faz bem... - murmurou, com voz rouca, o de cabelos negros, ao tempo em que acomodava sua cabeleira - Você parece mais... atraente... como eu.

- Que tolice... - zombou agora o garoto, empurrando-o e adiantando-se. - Você é um convencido cachorro pulguento.

- Ei, não ofenda! Olha que você é quem as pega (as pulgas). - seguiu-o rindo e, juntos, saíram do Salão Comunal para dirigir-se ao refeitório, onde esperaram aos demais; ali estava Evans brincando com a aveia, na mesa de Ravenclaw estava Sophie com umas olheiras que ninguém invejaria, Sirius rapidamente fez sentar o licantropo de costas para ela e dirigiu-lhe um feroz olhar de advertência, a garota olhou-o sobressaltada e baixou a vista para seu café.

Por fim, chegaram James e Peter, o de óculos ia muito arrumado também e quando viu a ruiva foi sentar-se com ela, enquanto Peter uniu-se a eles, Sirius franziu o cenho, Wormtail seria um estorvo para seus planos, ele queria estar a sós com Remus, pensou em algum método de desfazer-se dele.

- Que tal, Pete? - saudou Remus.

- Olá... de noite você não ficou na festa... por quê?

- Não tinha vontade, Wormty.

- Ohh… me passe essas tostadas.

- Claro.

- E, Peter... - interrompeu Sirius - O que vai fazer hoje...?

Peter alçou uma sobrancelha, olhando-o como se fosse um estúpido.

- Ir a Hogsmeade? - respondeu como se fosse óbvio - Com vocês.

- Que bom. - animou-se o castanho, que agora comia um bolinho de chocolate.

"Maldição, sempre tão oportuno este rato asqueroso"... Sirius buscou com o olhar a alguém na mesa de Slytherin até que localizou Snape, então dirigiu o olhar para a mesa dos professores e viu que McGonagall recentemente estava se sentando, sorriu com malícia.

- E Wormty… você não quer dar o bom dia a um certo seboso? - sussurrou o animago, com alegria, enquanto Peter sorria como que encantado com um de seus ídolos...

- Sim. - disse, sem pensar; então Sirius disse-lhe que enfeitiçasse o prato de Snape para que caísse sobre ele, Peter assentiu e, com um movimento de sua varinha, o prato elevou-se e espatifou-se contra o peito... mas não o de Snape, e sim o de McGonagall... a mulher, em seguida, cravou seu olhar nos Marotos.

- Oh-oh… creio que estou morto. - disse Peter, segurando a respiração, Sirius ria sem dissimulação, enquanto a mulher aproximava-se deles com indignação. Remus, por sua vez, olhava o de cabelos negros com reprovação, mais além James e Lily seguravam o riso.

- Peter... - disse a voz de Remus, antes que McGonagall castigasse a ele também - Você cometeu uma falta contra um professor, devo descontar-lhe 20 pontos por sua insolência. - Tudo isto disse sem emoção, pois sabia que ele não havia sido o causador de que o feitiço falhasse. Nisso a professora chega e o castiga por um fim de semana, ao que Sirius agradece interiormente.

* * *

_Hogsmeade, corujal do povoado._

- O que você fez foi muito cruel, Órion! - recriminou-lhe o licantropo, enquanto fechava o envelope para seu pai, com uma carta pedindo-lhe explicações.

- Não me chame Órion... e você sabe que foi divertido! - defendeu-se Sirius com um biquinho e um olhar de cachorro maltratado.

- Você sabe que não é assim... por que fez isso? Cão de segunda mão. - Remus havia saído caminhando na frente dele, com a testa para o alto.

- Ei!... Até quando me degradará? - queixou-se Padfoot, alcançando-o. Remus deteve-se misteriosamente diante da casa de chocolates mais cara de Hogsmeade, olhou com maldade a vitrine bem nutrida de deliciosos tipos de chocolates, Sirius girou lentamente.

- Ohhhhh… vejo que o lobinho feroz tem seu lado doce... de modo que com isso me perdoa?

- Poderia pensa-lo... - disse Remus, enquanto entravam na loja. - Você deverá comprar alguns para Wormtail também... para desculpar-se.

- Mas se ele sequer se deu conta!... Vamos, Remus, deixe assim. - pediu o de olhos cinzas, pagando tudo o que Remus levava.

- Orión, Orión! Quando amadurecerá? - riu o licantropo, Sirius riu com ele.

- Jamais devia ter dito a você que minha mãe me chamava assim...

Os jovens passearam por todo o povoado brincando, algumas garotas haviam-se aproximado para tentar ficar com o atraente animago, mas, para surpresa de Remus, Sirius havia rechaçado uma por uma cada proposta. O sol já estava se pondo e os garotos estavam próximos de uma ponte debaixo da qual havia uma caverna oculta, que acabavam de descobrir, as construíram para chegar à ela sem ter que cruzar o rio.

- Parece uma guarida. - meditou Remus, enquanto tocava as paredes de pedra.

- Sim... ou tão somente um esconderijo para fazer coisas indecentes. - sugeriu o animago, olhando Moony com pertinência, Remus ruborizou-se levemente.

- Creio que você tem uma mente demasiado degenerada para mim... - sussurrou com algo de falso desprezo.

- Isso é o que você diz... logo verá quando souber do que falo. - insistiu. Remus voltou-se para vê-lo, a luz mal entrava na caverna, deixando ver seus rostos em escuras curvas clariformes. Remus aproximou-se lentamente do rosto de Sirius, o animago prendeu a respiração, "o que estava acontecendo?... Moony o beijaria?"... Se recentemente havia caído no jogo das indiretas... Sirius fechou os olhos, esperando, mas Remus de imediato tirou-lhe algo do rosto com seus dedos.

- Você tinha um cílio... ahahaha! – zombou, enquanto separava-se dele e saía da caverna. Sirius ficou petrificado de vergonha... "Mas que bruto!", pensou, saindo atrás desse lobo escorregadiço que parecia não cair em suas redes de sedução. Quando saiu da caverna viu o castanho sentado à margem do rio, contemplando a água, Padfoot sentou-se a seu lado, imitando-o.

- Em que pensa? - Remus ergueu o olhar ao ser interrompido.

- Em que penso? - repetiu, cravando seus orbes dourados nos cinzas de seu amigo. Não podia dizer-lhe que pensava nas palavras de Lucius Malfoy, nem na resposta que enviaria seu pai para todas suas inquietudes, se Sirius se inteirasse do que propunha Malfoy, certamente o deixaria como molusco, e ele não queria isso.

- Em nada... - respondeu simplesmente.

- Não me engane...

- O que?... Acaso crê que sempre estou pensando?... Não seja fantasioso. - sorriu, Sirius olhou-o inseguro, mas ao ver esse doce sorriso acreditou. O céu obscureceu-se e ficaram um bom tempo em silêncio ouvindo o som da água, Sirius sentiu como Remus acomodava-se em seu ombro buscando apoio, o animago, de maneira inata, rodeou seu amigo com um braço e aproximou-o mais... isso era o que sempre faziam... a Lua Cheia estava próxima e Moony cedo andaria muito esgotado e fraco.

- Está cansado? - perguntou.

- Sim...

- Voltemos ao castelo.

- Sinto ter arruinado seu encontro... - murmurou o licantropo.

- Não o mencione, passei muito bem inflando traseiros e enfeitiçando estantes nas lojas, Moony... o encontro ideal. - o mais magro riu devagar.

- Creio que será melhor que voltemos... morro de sono.

De volta ao colégio, os Marotos reuniram-se no quarto. James estava nos céus, cantando um par de melodias românticas de Sabá, o grupo revelação dessa época, Sirius e Remus haviam sido os últimos a chegar, Peter já estava deitado, olhando o teto entediado.

- Rapazes... morram... a sério, devem beija-la... não, melhor não! - falava James, como uma maritaca. - Lily tem os lábios mais suaves que pude haver beijado...

- Dêem a ele um babador, olha que está molhando a cama. - zombaram Padfoot e os demais, James lhes fez um desprezo e prosseguiu comentando.

- É delicada, amável, inteligente, terna, doce, e lhe pareço divertido!... Ela me confessou. Apenas não gosta que abusemos das pessoas...

- Que bom para você, Prongs, agora quer calar-se? - grunhiu de imediato Remus, Sirius olhou-o surpreso.

- O que há com você? - James olhou-o com má cara.

- Nada, apenas não me apetece ouvi-lo falar assim... - disse, metendo-se na cama e correndo os dosséis, James interrogou Padfoot com o olhar e este aproximou-se da cama de seu amigo.

- Inveja, Prongs… ocorre que Sophie não o aceitou. - explicou Sirius em sussurros, James abriu a boca, atônito.

- Nããããão.

- Siiiiim.

- Nãããããão.

- Siiiiiim.

- Nããããããão.

- Eu disse sim! Não me faça enfadar!

- Ouça!... Por isso hoje você saiu com ele?

- Sim. - respondeu Padfoot com um sorriso baboso, James compreendeu a que se referia Peter quando dizia que ele se punha assim com Lily.

- E que tal?

- Calminho pelas pedras...

- Hmmm… Lily me disse hoje que você flertou com ele de manhã, na frente dela...

- Como ela se deu conta! - exclamou, envergonhado, o animago. - Tanto se nota que estou cortejando?

- Não... eu não o noto, mas ela disse que tem uma boa percepção, e vejo que não se equivoca.

- Assim parece... terei mais cuidado com ela... - raciocinou o animago, dirigindo-se à sua cama. - Durma bem, Prongs.

- Até amanhã, Padfoot.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Primeiramente, peço desculpas pelos eventuais erros de digitação/gramaticais. O fato é que não tive tempo de revisar adequadamente a tradução, motivo pelo qual conto com a compreensão de vocês.

Por último, mas não menos importante:

Meu muito obrigado, não só em meu nome mas sobretudo no da autora, aos que acompanham a tradução de Angel Fall First. Agradecimento especial a **Narcisa Le Fay** (_Se eu disser que a maioria dos leitores de Angell Fall First em espanhol não foi com a cara da Sophie, você acredita? Em outras palavras, o sentimento de antipatia ou até ódio pela personagem é quase que universal. ;-) E como você pode ver, Sirius começou a pôr em prática o plano "Conquistando Moony", embora sem sucesso, tadinho. Remus é um lobinho muito distraído e inocente, sem mencionar o fato de ainda estar amargando o final de um namoro sério. Quanto a Lucius... digamos que ele ainda vai dar muito trabalho a Remus. É ler para ver. ;-) Abraços e até o próximo capítulo!_) e **Ia-Chan** (_Garota esperta! Lembrou direitinho dos traumas do lupino. ;-) É bom não perder de vista o sofrimento e os dilemas de Remus, pois será de vital importância para entender o porquê das escolhas dele. Sobre Lucius, no próximo capítulo veremos a que ponto o loiro vai chegar para ter o que deseja. E também teremos a resposta do pai de Remus para suas dúvidas. De resto, só posso adiantar que é a partir do próximo capítulo que o drama de Remus tem seu início. Beijos e até lá!_) pelas reviews.

Hasta!

**Inna **


	8. Capítulo 8

**Angel Fall First**

**Autor(a):** soul redimer

**Entrada:** www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)2774356(barra)1(barra)

**Tradução:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Era domingo, Remus fora ao corujal para esperar que a carta de resposta lhe chegasse logo, não quisera avisar a ninguém, estava um pouco angustiado e desejava estar a sós, em mais dois dias apenas seria Lua Cheia e sentia-se desolado e fraco, não desejava contagiar seus amigos com essas tolices... tampouco lhe apetecia ouvir os comentários de Prongs, dava-lhe uma inveja terrível.

Estava sentado em uma das aberturas da torre, contemplando a paisagem que cada vez se fazia mais fria, logo seria Natal e o vento açoitava nesses momentos com uma intensidade que parecia querer deixa-lo surdo. Suspirou impaciente, seu cabelo dourado havia se soltado de seu rabinho e dançava ao compasso do vento, enquanto ele brincava com a fita cor vinho entre suas mãos... a fita que Sophie lhe havia presenteado em seu aniversário de namoro… franziu o cenho recordando as duras palavras que garota lhe dissera... "Amo o Remus homem, não o enfermo...". O jovem leão apertou com força o pedaço de tecido para, em seguida, solta-lo no ar e deixa-lo ir-se com o sussurro da tormenta. Recordou as palavras de Sirius, "O que você quer?", "Esquecê-la"... Oxalá pudesse, murmurou.

Observou o céu e viu uma das corujas do correio de Hogsmeade, desceu da borda da abertura e esticou o braço para receber a mensageira, que pousou em seu antebraço esticando sua pata para que Remus desatasse a carta. O castanho assim o fez, deixando ir a formosa ave. Desdobrou o pedaço de pergaminho e leu silenciosamente.

_Remus:_

_Lamento ter esperado tanto para ter dado atenção à suas palavras, finalmente encontrei trabalho desencantando e enfeitiçando objetos para a família Malfoy, e consegui que não suspeitem de sua condição. Você sabe que a casa estava muito maltratada e me encheram de perguntas, as quais pude responder... agora, filho, como eu não recebo uma remuneração o suficientemente alta para pagar parte da dívida, o filho de Thor disse que você poderia ajudar... sei que esta não é a maneira, mas se você quer ter uma casa para onde voltar neste verão, será melhor que faça caso, você já sabe, de que com sua condição você não pode pedir muito, é o que lhe compete viver... por amor a seu pai e à sua falecida mãe, que por dar-lhe a luz não está conosco... faça o que seja necessário._

_Seu pai._

_P.S.: Não me decepcione..._

As mãos do garoto tiritavam de impotência, a raiva o consumia, sentiu como seu estômago se encolhia e suas mandíbulas apertavam-se fortemente, causando-lhe dor. Amassou a carta e meteu-a no bolso de sua túnica.

- Mal nascido. - disse, com fúria, pensando em seu pai antes de descer pelas escadarias de volta ao castelo.

Pelos corredores ia pensando na melhor forma de reunir o dinheiro que fazia falta, sem a necessidade de converter-se no brinquedo do loiro prateado. A enxaqueca monstruosa começou a atacar sua mente, levou-se os dedos à têmpora querendo aliviar a dor, mas como todo prelúdio, a vida conspirava sempre contra ele...

- Cachorrinho... - Lucius Malfoy e seu bando de serpentes apareceram pelo corredor que vinha das masmorras, o licantropo não lhe olhou e seguiu seu caminho, tentando passar desapercebido do loiro. - Pensou no que eu lhe disse, Lupin?

- Vá para o inferno... - respondeu de mau humor.

- O que se passa, leãozinho? - Lucius aproximou-se, segurando-o pelo pulso, impedindo-o de continuar seguindo; com um gesto de cabeça chamou seus sequazes, os quais agarraram Remus, cada um por um braço, e levaram-no arrastado para uma das salas que se achavam no lugar.

- Soltem-me, covardes! - Remus forcejava inutilmente, o lobo ainda estava dormindo, talvez despertasse umas horas mais tarde. - Deixe-me em paz, Malfoy... trapaceiro!

- Silêncio!... Não se atreva a me gritar. - ciciou, com desprezo, o Slytherin, fechando a porta atrás de si. - Já disse a você, o dinheiro está em mãos, tudo o que tem a fazer é me entregar seu corpo... vamos, uma puta como você não teria por que importar-se...

- Cuidado com o que diz. - bramou Remus, logrando safar-se de um dos agarres e conseguindo dar uma direita em Malfoy, em seguida Goyle voltou a prender seu braço e a torce-lo, fazendo com que Remus gemesse de dor.

- Ahhhh...

- Quem pensa que é, mestiço! - Lucius devolveu o golpe direto no rosto de Moony, o qual gemeu, sentindo a forte dor em sua bochecha. - Não creia que só por ser bonito terei consideração com você... se é necessário moê-lo a golpes, eu o farei. - ameaçou, desta vez com um tom de voz que gelou-lhe o sangue.

Os lábios do loiro aproximaram-se de seu pescoço e começou a suga-lo com avidez, enquanto o castanho seguia forcejando contra os dos gorilas. Malfoy prosseguia com o seu, deixando marcas avermelhadas na alva pele do garoto, em seguida voltou a capturar os delicados e pálidos lábios de Remus, mordendo-os para que este o aceitasse e abrisse a boca. Remus gemeu de dor, Malfoy lhe estava machucando e esses gorilas a quem tinha como amigos lhe estavam torcendo os braços de uma maneira que pensou que poderiam desloca-los.

Quando o Slytherin começou a desabotoar a túnica e havia começado a esfregar-se contra seu corpo, o licantropo viu que Lucius levava sua varinha pendurada no cinto; com um último esforço logrou safar-se novamente e, com rapidez, sacou a varinha, atacando.

- _Expelliarmus! -_ lançou o feitiço de encontro ao loiro, que caiu contra a fria parede de pedra, girou rapidamente para apartar-se dos trogloditas, que o estiveram segurando, e lançou-lhes um feitiço de pernas de gelatina, para em seguida sair correndo. Abotoou a túnica rapidamente e correu em direção à Casa de Gryffindor. Quando chegou, seus amigos estavam no Salão Comunal conversando, mas ele passou sorrateiro rumo ao quarto, e, uma vez ali, ao banheiro particular.

Os Marotos olharam-se entre si.

- E a esse o que se passou agora? - perguntou James, Peter deu de ombros enquanto Sirius se punha de pé, apartando a uma garota que estivera mais de meia hora a seu lado, tentando falar com ele.

- Irei ver o que ocorre. - disse, ao tempo em que seguia os passos de Moony.

Remus estava no banheiro à beira de uma crise nervosa, havia retirado a túnica e agora estava no banheiro sem a camisa, que estava atirada por ali; o garoto buscava, desesperado, algo para fazer desaparecer as manchas roxas que haviam surgido em seu pescoço, e uma pomada para fechar o corte no lábio causado por uma mordida... dessa forma foi como o encontrou Sirius.

- Moony!

- Pad… Padfoot. - disse, com voz sufocada, o licantropo, abrindo a boca para não dizer nada.

- O que aconteceu? - Sirius acercou-se para erguer-lhe o queixo e observar os hematomas, de imediato sua voz tornou-se sombria e seu olhar transformou-se num olhar assassino. - Quem foi?

- Padfoot, por favor, agora não. - pediu o licantropo, tremendo e apartando seu rosto das mãos de Sirius, já tivera demasiado contato desse tipo.

- … Quem fez? ... por que você tem o lábio roto?... Certamente, não foi uma garota! – exclamou, desta vez furioso. Remus apoiou-se na pia e baixou seu olhar, fazendo com que seu cabelo caísse tal como uma cortina. Sirius olhava-o insistente... o castanho guardou silêncio. - Não vai me dizer?

- São meus problemas, Padfoot… - respondeu, penalizado, Moony.

- Seus problemas são meus, Moony! O que é que lhe aconteceu?

- Deixe-me tirar estas marcas, por favor... - desta vez, o castanho olhou-o suplicante e o animago mordeu-se a língua, ajudando seu amigo a buscar o creme cicatrizante.

Quando o encontrou, Remus untou um pouco em seu pescoço e em seu lábio inferior e em seguida trocou de camisa, vestindo um blusão cinza desgastado que lhe quedava grande; Sirius recolheu a túnica de seu amigo, mas não notou quando um papel caía do bolso e ia parar sob sua própria cama... uma vez que tudo esteve em ordem, os amigos se olharam.

- Eu sinto, Paddy, mas se eu lhe digo... - começou o de olhos dourados, porém se deteve. - Não quero que se envolva em meus problemas... você já tem suficiente com as Luas Cheias e meus fracassos amorosos...

- Você é um imbecil... - respondeu, com simplicidade, o animago, fazendo com que Remus se ruborizasse ofendido. - Não creio que nada seja mais grave que sua licantropia... isso é o único que o levaria à morte, o mais perigoso... que outro problema poderia ter?

"Muitos", pensou, desta vez, Moony. - Contarei a você quando a situação se fizer insustentável... por ora estou bem... sabe que não sou nenhum boneco de porcelana como crêem por aí que eu seja. - disse amargamente.

- Então, não prossiga me falando disso, se não quer que eu me irrite e o obrigue a me dizer a verdade. - reclamou Sirius, cruzando os braços; Moony acomodou o cabelo atrás da orelha e guardou silêncio de imediato, Sirius aproximou-o de si e amarrou o cabelo com uma fita de veludo azul.

- Vejo que, por fim, você se desfez daquela fita tão feia e vulgar. - disse Padfoot com superioridade, esperando que Remus defendesse a garota.

- Esta fita é sua... logo me comprarei outro.

- Não... agora ela é sua, lobo orgulhoso... como a Lua Cheia o afeta! - queixou-se o de cabelos negros.

- Ninguém disse a você que descobrisse meu segredo... talvez assim houvesse sido melhor para todos...

- Ei! De verdade você pensa isso?… Se eu não tivesse me inteirado de seu segredo, jamais seríamos os amigos de agora... e eu não poderia desfrutar da sua be... - Sirius esteve a ponto de cometer um erro, Moony olhava-o com inocência deprimida. - ... Moony, eu creio que todos os Marotos estão orgulhosos de tê-lo como amigo, isso basta para nós... agora, você pensa em descer com os demais ou permanecer aqui?

- Gostaria de ficar sozinho por uns instantes, Paddy...

- De acordo... deixo-o com a solidão... deixaremos com você o Mapa dos Marotos, caso se arrependa.

- Obrigado...

- Nos vemos, lobinho rude. - despediu-se Sirius, beijando a bochecha de Remus não com a casualidade de amigos, mas sim com ternura, suavemente, e, saindo pela porta de carvalho, desapareceu de vista. O licantropo ficou sentado desconcertado em sua cama, e levou-se lentamente a mão ao lugar onde Sirius havia beijado, ali sentia... uma pequena cócega...

- Este mundo está louco... - sussurrou, enquanto recostava-se para tentar dormir um pouco.

_Dois dias mais tarde._

- Vamos, apressem-se! Moony já deve estar em Hogsmeade... Prongs, Wormty!

- Calma, calma. - James vinha com a Capa de Invisibilidade na mão, Peter atrás segurava o mapa.

Os garotos saíram do castelo ocultos sob a capa, caminharam ao ritmo acelerado, deslizando-se pelo tronco do Salgueiro Lutador. Uma vez dentro, retiraram a capa e guardaram-na numa mochila que Peter trazia junto com o mapa, e em seguida empreenderam caminho à Casa dos Gritos.

Enquanto isso, Remus estava despindo-se, lentamente ia tirando cada peça desgarrada e suja, ouviu os passos de seus amigos subirem pelas escadas e sorriu fracamente. Quando seus amigos estiveram no mesmo aposento, tudo ocorreu como sempre costumava ser desde que o acompanhavam em suas noites: Peter desdobrou uma manta que trazia sob o braço e acomodou-a sobre a cama, ao passo em que Sirius aproximava-se do castanho para aprisionar seus pulsos e tornozelos com correntes que se conectavam à parede, junto à janela que impedia a passagem da luz da lua James esperava que Sirius terminasse para abri-la, para que entrasse algum ar fresco... pois o ar estava contaminado com cheiro de sangue.

- Como se sente? - perguntou-lhe Padfoot quando terminou de acorrentar o pulso esquerdo.

- Estou me arrebentando por dentro... - gemeu, então, o jovem enquanto que de sua boca corria um filete de sangue; Sirius apertou os olhos e ordenou aos demais que se transformassem.

- Agora! - os três amigos tomaram sua forma animal ao mesmo tempo, enquanto que Remus começava a gritar com força, seus ossos soaram horrivelmente quando suas costelas se expandiram, seus músculos se ampliaram e seu belo rosto começou a alagar-se em forme de focinho, os alaridos de dor eram acompanhados pelo uivar de um cachorro, que passeava inquieto diante do lobisomem.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGG! - Remus deu um último grito para logo cair inconsciente no chão.

Os animagos esperavam que o lobo recobrasse a consciência e se levantasse, para que brincasse com eles tudo o que o cumprimento da corrente lhe permitisse. Passou, assim, a noite de Lua Cheia como qualquer outra, os animagos retiraram-se quando a névoa reinava nos arredores de Hogwarts, Moony jazia inconsciente sobre o sujo piso de madeira, James e Sirius desencadearam o garoto e, juntos, acomodaram-no sobre a cama destroçada que havia, cobrindo-o com a manta que Peter havia deixado ali na noite anterior... Padfoot contemplou, por uma última vez, o maltratado corpo do garoto de seus sonhos e seguiu o caminho de regresso. Agora apenas restava esperar que Madame Pomfrey lhe fosse buscar.

Remus abriu os olhos com dificuldade, sua pálpebra direita ardia notavelmente, levou-se uma das mãos vendadas até a zona da dor e notou que tinha um remendo, a enfermeira aproximou-se com uma poção revitalizadora na mão e, suspirando, deu-a para beber enquanto acariciava-lhe o cabelo com delicadeza.

- Essa ferida foi a mais grave desta transformação, querido... - disse-lhe, referindo-se ao machucado que ele havia tocado, o garoto guardou silêncio por um momento.

- Ficará outra cicatriz? - perguntou com tristeza, seguramente agora se veria mais horrível que de costume.

- … Temo que sim, confiemos em que a poção que lhe apliquei resulte efetiva. - a enfermeira sentou-se na borda da cama e acariciou-lhe o rosto maternalmente, enquanto Remus se deixava acariciar, essa mulher era o mais próximo de uma mãe que tinha.

- Trouxeram-lhe uma carta e um presente, filho...

- Um presente? – de imediato perguntou o licantropo entusiasmado, o olho que estava à vista brilhou encantando, por um momento pensou que era de Sophie... mas logo seu sorriso apagou-se.

- Sim... - a enfermeira pôs-se de pé e do criado-mudo pegou uma caixinha e uma carta; primeiro entregou-lhe o presente, o qual desembrulhou com curiosidade.

- É um livro... - sussurrou Moony, com a sobrancelha erguida. - ... É um livro sobre o chocolate... - disse, desta vez divertido, imaginando quem pôde ter-lhe dado tal presente tão pouco útil. Abriu a capa e observou o índice.

"_Chocolate em substituição das relações amorosas"_

"_Chocolate como causador da depressão"_

"_Adesão ao chocolate pela falta de atividade sexual"_

"_Chocolate como afrodisíaco"_

_- _Mas a quem ocorre comprar-me um livro assim! - exclamou, acalorado e ruborizado, enquanto a enfermeira o pegava e o lia para rir seguidamente.

- Quem o trouxe disse que você adivinharia...

- Esse Sirius é um idiota... caso se meta com minha atividade sexual, eu o mato! - riu Moony, agora pegando a carta...

Quando a teve em suas mãos soube que não era nada bom, tinha odor à umidade e cárcere, o cheiro das masmorras. Abriu o pergaminho e leu-o lentamente, a enfermeira havia se levantado para ir atender a Longbottom, que havia metido sua mão numa poção corrosiva.

A carta era de Malfoy… _"Espero você às onze, no Salão dos Troféus. Não esperarei mais, ou aceita ou você e seu pai serão enviados a Azkaban por roubo de propriedade... o dinheiro estará esperando-o... venha sozinho..."_

Remus engoliu em seco com dificuldade, sentindo como um nó em seu estômago formava-se por causa do medo; queimou a carta imediatamente depois de lê-la e recostou-se tentando dormir e não acordar jamais, mas não pode fazê-lo porque as vozes dos Marotos e de mais uma garota, a qual pode identificar como sendo Lily, irromperam no lugar.

- Como está, Moony! Nos disseram que você teve um acidente quando visitava sua mãe. -Sirius fingiu não saber nada, piscando-lhe um olho, Remus assentiu calado e voltou a cobrir-se com os cobertores.

- Eh?

- Que passa, Rem... - perguntou James, movendo-o com seu dedo índice como se estivesse mexendo um cachorro morto.

- Remsie… - Sirius sentou-se onde estivera a enfermeira a um tempo. - Quer que eu traga chocolate para que encha esse vazio que há em seu interior? - brincou o cabelos negros, nisso Remus senta-se rapidamente sobre a cama, assustando a todos e, com um único olho livre, olhando assassinamente para Sirius, murmura: - Deixe-me sozinho... quero descansar.

- Eu... sinto... eu...

- Querem sair! Quero dormir! Deixem-me só! - exclamou, enfadado e sentindo que o nó do estômago ia para sua garganta, fazendo-o querer chorar. Peter, James e Lily saíram em seguida... Prongs desculpando seu amigo, mas Sirius ficou um tempo dolorido no mesmo lugar em que estava.

- Não me ouviu? Saia, saia! - Remus empurrava Sirius, mas sem força, Sirius que tentava tranqüilizar o licantropo.

- Ei, ei... quer deixar de me empurrar! - Sirius segurou Moony pelos ombros, sacudindo-o. - O que se passa com você!

- Deixe-me só! Quero estar a sós... - soluçou desta vez o garoto, sem poder segurar uma lágrima, que correu, solitária, por sua bochecha. - ... Merda!

- Moony… por que não me diz o que está se passando com você? - pediu o animago, abraçando seu amigo.

- Não posso... - respondeu chorando. - Não posso... saia...

- Mas...

- Eu disse que vá. - Remus separou-se do animago e secou suas lágrimas, para recostar-se na cama e desviar seu triste olhar. - Sirius... por favor, deixe-me ficar sozinho... eu prometo que amanhã estarei melhor...

- Não lhe entendo, Moony. Por que você é assim conosco?... Comigo?... Eu sou seu amigo, sabe?... Eu confio em você mas você... parece que não confia em mim... - disse, inexpressivo, o de cabelos negros, enquanto se punha de pé e partia da enfermaria sem voltar-se para olhar... retirou-se dali bastante desiludido... bastante aborrecido.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Bueno, eis o 8º capítulo e com ele o início do pesadelo de Remus...

Obrigadão a todos vocês que vêm acompanhando a tradução de Angel Fall First, e um alozão especial a **Narcisa Le Fay** (_É vero, o Remus é muito devagar pra perceber as reais intenções de Sirius. Até mesmo Lily já captou as "indiretas" do animago! Mas não culpemos o pobre Remus, ele é um menino inocente que vê em Sirius o irmão que não tem, o grande amigo mulherengo que jamais poderia se fixar nele. Isso sem lembrar o fato de que Remus é um garoto muito sofrido e com um complexo de inferioridade enorme, que foi educado pelo pai para ver a si mesmo como um monstro sem direitos no mundo. Tudo isso conta muito. Quanto a Lucius... acho que neste capítulo você conseguiu fazer uma idéia do que o loiro reserva para Remus. Isso começaremos a ver no próximo capítulo. Entonces, até lá:-) Beijos!); _e **Larissa Greenleaf** (_É, eu sei como às vezes é difícil encontrar tempo na agenda. Se é difícil acompanhar fics, imagina então deixar reviews em cada uma das fics que gostamos! Não tem como. Também por isso é que eu valorizo as reviews que escrevem nas histórias que traduzo. Porque eu sei que o tempo urge e que temos mais o que fazer do que comentar fics. O outro motivo é que eu sei que tradutores não podem exigir dos leitores as reviews que os autores têm todo o direito de pedir. Nós não somos autores e não podemos agir por eles. A única obrigação que temos é a de tentar traduzir/adaptar o mais fielmente possível a história, em respeito ao autor e em consideração aos leitores. Então, eu sei o valor de uma review. Costumo dizer que não peço reviews e sim agradeço por elas. Também agradeço de coração os elogios à tradução. Eu tento fazer algo digno do autor e do leitor. :-) Caso você tenha curiosidade, também pode bizoiar as outras fics que traduzo. Se gosta apenas de slash, existe uma fic rara que traduzi, com as bênçãos da autora, por nome Luzeiros Negros. Já está concluída e gira em torno do casal Harry/Tom. Diferente, sim, mas muito bonita – claro, se você gosta de histórias cheias de angústia e tragédia. ;-) Existem outras fics que estão em fase de tradução, e eu ainda pretendo traduzir, pelo menos, mais outra fic Sirius/Remus. Na verdade, conheço várias fics desse casal-maravilha que são realmente magníficas e as quais gostaria de traduzir. Mas não costumo prometer nada, só especulo. Bueno, nos vemos no próximo capítulo e espero que até lá você esteja viva e com saúde. Ou seja, segura o coração! Você não vai querer bater as botas antes do fim, não é? Ainda têm muita pedra pela frente. ;-) Beijos e até! P.S.: Acho que você já faz uma idéia do que Lucius pretende fazer com o lobinho daqui para frente, não? E o pior de tudo: com a expressa concordância do pai de Remus. Pois é... Com um pai assim, quem precisa de inimigos?). _

Hasta pronto!

**Inna **


	9. Capítulo 9

**Angel Fall First**

**Autor(a):** soul redimer

**Entrada:** www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)2774356(barra)1(barra)

**Tradução:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Às 23:00h, Remus calçou as pantufas e vestiu a bata da enfermaria, desde a visita que fizeram seus amigos e a discussão com seu irmão Padfoot não deixara de pensar em cada coisa que lhe estava acontecendo... dissera que queria dormir, mas disso pouco houve, cada vez que fechava os olhos recordava as palavras de Lucius, e ele não queria pensar nisso... detestava tomar decisões precipitadas, não havia podido descansar e finalmente a serpente havia conseguido subjugar o jovem licantropo, que agora caminhava silenciosamente pelos corredores até o Salão dos Troféus.

" … Coragem, Remus", repetia-se mentalmente o garoto enquanto seu destino estava cada vez mais próximo, sentia que o frio calava seus ossos e mãos entumecidas, seus lábios tremiam igual ao seu corpo, os arrepios recorriam-no dos pés à cabeça... esperava que isso não fosse sintoma de temor... não podia temer a Malfoy. Quando esteve às portas do Salão, olhou cuidadosamente para os lados, certificando-se que ninguém lhe visse entrar, e meteu-se pela porta que mal havia aberto.

A sala dos troféus era imensa... as armaduras dos cavaleiros estavam prostradas em cada lado por cada corredor onde encontravam-se os prêmios das Casas (todos estes ganhos por Gryffindor), os escudos e pedestais com bustos antigos, bruxos respeitáveis estavam espalhados pelo aposento... Remus sentiu-se terrivelmente pequeno naquele lugar; os quadros estavam todos dormindo, o garoto começou a procurar com o olhar, o silêncio do local o estava inquietando, e já era a hora que a carta indicava. Esfregou suas mãos vendadas com cuidado, para não machucar ainda mais os seus pulsos rasgados… de repente, o som metálico de uma armadura e uns passos ligeiros alertaram-no o coração...

- Ahhh... você veio, menino esperto! - Lucius Malfoy estava diante dele, estranhamente arrumado e alegre; Remus caminhou para trás arrependido de não ter confiado a Padfoot o seu segredo e ter aceitado a ajuda que, seguramente, ele teria dado. - O que se passa... está mudo?

- Ve-venho para ne-negociar. - disse rapidamente o castanho, buscando alguma porta de saída próxima a ele.

- Negociar!... Lupin, meu cachorrinho, mas que imbecil você me saiu! - rio guturalmente o loiro, enquanto dizia isto aproximava-se do de olhos dourados, movendo-se como uma serpente. - Não vê que não está em condições de pedir nada? Quer ir para a prisão?

- Não deveria ter me envolvido nisto! - explodiu Remus, assustado, compreendia que Lucius não mudaria de opinião.

- Por que não? Os Malfoy se pagam com o que querem...

- Direi a McGonagall… - sussurrou Remus de imediato, perdendo a voz.

- E o quê? Depois desta noite já terei saldado a dívida, haha! De nada serve isso, meu cachorrinho...

- Filho da puta...

Quando aconteceu, não o soube, a verdade era que com a venda em seu olho direito pouco pode ver do violento golpe que o loiro lhe dera, Remus retrocedeu mareado, esbarrando numa das armaduras, mas logrando manter-se em pé...

- Decerto... a que se devem essas vendas? - Malfoy acomodou-se o cabelo com um sensual movimento, desta vez tomando o rosto de Moony entre suas frias mãos. - Acaso, temos um belo suicida em Gryffindor?

- Ahhhh! - o loiro agarrou a venda que protegia seu ferido olho e arrancou-a de um golpe, deixando ver o corte profundo que tinha, Remus segurou as lágrimas de dor, enquanto Lucius saboreava os lábios.

- Muito bonito... meu menino suicida...

- Deixe de falar idiotices. - forcejou o licantropo, afastando-se do Slytherin, este último rio devagar.

- Lupin… você será meu, quer queira ou não... se desejo, amanhã mesmo você vai para Azkaban, se desejo amanhã mesmo faço com que assassinem seu pai e você como os miseráveis que são, creio que lhes faria um favor a ambos... de modo que... espero, apenas, que escolha bem...

Remus olhou-o atentamente, com ódio, não podia ir para Azkaban, ali lhe fariam um check-up médico antes de interna-lo... saberiam de sua licantropia e ele seria condenado à morte, sem lugar à dúvidas... o esforço de Dumbledore, de seus amigos... inclusive o seu próprio seria jogado fora, tudo teria sido em vão...

Enquanto meditava sobre isto, Lucius o beijava no pescoço, nos lábios, percorria seu corpo através de sua fina bata de hospital, não percebeu quando as lágrimas haviam começado a correr por seu rosto até que Malfoy começou a beijar suas bochechas, bebendo do líquido salgado... despertou de sua inconsciência.

- Mostre-me suas feridas. - disse, com voz rouca; Remus soluçou, incapaz de mover-se enquanto sentia que Lucius começava a desvendar os pulsos e começava a lamber seus arranhões e hematomas, mordendo-os.

- Pá-pára…- pediu Remus, fracamente.

- Hmmm…

- Pára, por favor. - desta vez o licantropo separou seu corpo do da serpente, arrebatando-lhe seu antebraço bruscamente, agora chorava sem consideração alguma, sentia-se tão humilhado, tão monstro como nunca... Lucius riu alegre e pegou-o por trás, ao tempo em que começava a acariciar seu membro, Remus chorou mais forte e tentou voltar a separar-se do loiro, coisa que cada vez lhe estava custando mais, porque o outro o havia pego tão fortemente pelo cabelo e quadril que mal lhe dava mobilidade, já que o havia comprimido contra a parede.

- Não... - Moony sentia que tudo estava perdido, suas forças, seu valor, sua vida... tudo por culpa de seu pai... por sua própria culpa, por ter-se internado naquela floresta maldita quando era pequeno, por ser um asqueroso animal. - NÃO!

Lucius havia baixado a calça do pijama de Remus e começava a acariciar suas coxas arranhadas, enquanto lambia o lóbulo de sua orelha...

- Quer que eu me detenha? Mas se ainda não comecei nada, meu cachorrinho... isto é apenas o princípio... - violentamente jogou-o contra a parede, para, em seguida, pô-lo de frente a ele e profanar sua boca, Remus começou a sangrar pelo nariz e gemia de dor... como era que Filch não os havia pego se estavam fazendo tanto barulho?

- Ahhh... - Lucius colou-se a ele, fazendo notar ao licantropo sua rigidez e excitação, o licantropo começou a tremer inevitavelmente, se ele fosse como qualquer outro garoto agora mesmo estaria defendendo-se.

- Por que chora tanto, estúpido leão? - rugiu, de repente, o loiro. - Acaso nunca fodeu com algum de seus estúpidos amiguinhos? Não é a puta de Black?!

- Cale... cale-se. - ofegou, sem ar, Remus, aproveitando que Lucius o havia deixado. - ... Não sou a puta de ninguém!

- Ha!… E o que está fazendo agora? Ou está me deixando toca-lo apenas porque quer? Se é assim, melhor para mim!

Desta vez, o loiro segurou o cabelo de Remus, fazendo-o ajoelhar-se, Remus buscou desesperado sua varinha, quando encontrou-a Lucius arrebatou-a, jogando-a longe, puxando com mais força seus cabelos dourados.

- Você fará o que eu disser... - ordenou o loiro, sacando, com sua mão livre, uma bolsa de veludo verde, e lançando-a ao chão. - 300 galeões… para que veja que o considero bastante, mestiço. - cuspiu, Remus fechou os olhos, segurando a vontade de prosseguir chorando e desviando o olhar do dinheiro.

- Abra a boca... - o loiro desceu o fecho de sua calça.

Esse foi o início, a pior noite pós Lua Cheia que jamais havia passado em sua vida. Lucius obrigou-lhe a fazer-lhe sexo oral grande parte da noite, e obrigara-lhe a beija-lo e devolver-lhe as carícias, Moony havia agonizado por quase quatro horas com os golpes e ofensas do loiro... apenas uma coisa boa ocorreu essa noite... Lucius descobriu que ele era virgem e por isso decidira atormenta-lo durante um tempo antes de saldar a dívida, por cada atenção que lhe obrigasse a satisfazer lhe pagaria 300 galeões, até o dia final... mas isso dava tempo a Remus de buscar ajuda em um amigo...

Depois que Malfoy acabou vindo-se na boca de Remus pela última vez, a serpente acomodou-se a roupa e deixou-o jogado na sala dos troféus, o garoto de olhos dourados levantou-se como pode e dirigiu-se ao banheiro, afogado em humilhação... Remus vomitou o restante da noite nos banheiros dos Monitores, chorou e intentou limpar a saliva ácida da serpente de seu corpo, uma e outra vez esfregou-se com fúria, chorou abraçando-se a si mesmo, como necessitava de alguém em quem apoiar-se para poder chorar! Necessitava de alguém a seu lado, queria ser amado desesperadamente, queria alguém que lhe desse a coragem para enfrentar sua quimera... esse maldito loiro predador.

O licantropo não amanheceu nem na enfermaria e nem no quarto do sexto ano, Remus acabou na Sala Precisa, sem dormir, com olheiras horríveis, suas feridas abertas e sem vendas, o insano do Malfoy voltara a abrir cada uma delas, e tivera sorte de que não houvesse percebido a cicatriz que tinha no pescoço... a mordida do lobo.

Sirius havia despertado sem ânimos, não dirigiu o olhar à cama de Remus como sempre o fazia... não, desta vez não faria, não lhe interessava saber se voltara ou não, Remus não confiava nele e isso lhe doía. O olhos azuis vestiu-se e esperou James e Peter para descerem juntos ao refeitório, ali estava um Remus irreconhecível, estava pálido e com muito mais olheiras que a normalidade, suas mãos estavam cheias de cortes e hematomas que mal podia dissimular, e seu olho parecia fatal; James aproximou-se dele rapidamente e Peter acompanhou-lhe, Sirius, enquanto isso, observava, atento, a reação de Remus quando James perguntava-lhe o que havia ocorrido...

- Ei, amigo... e as vendas?... Não está sendo muito dissimulado. - provocou-lhe Prongs.

- Deixe assim. - respondeu o licantropo, incapaz de fixar seu olhar em Sirius, estava tão arrependido de não ter-lhe dito a verdade... agora não podia se queixar.

- Moony… e se o descobrem?

- James… deixe assim antes que comecem a fixar-se em mim... tranqüilo, direi que o cachorro do guardião da floresta me atacou… - sussurrou quase sem força.

- Você jamais deixa as feridas assim... algo ocorre. - insistiu James.

- Digo a você que não, merda! - chiou exasperado o garoto, pondo-se de pé... agora tudo seria o dobro de difícil... não gostava de mentir a seus amigos.

- Não vai nos contar, James... somos demasiado desconhecidos para ele, a ponto de não poder confiar-nos o que lhe passa... - interrompeu Sirius.

- Não é isso! Paddy! - Remus sentia que seus olhos começavam a arder.

- Não me chame de Paddy. - disse Sirius friamente, sério, com ódio. - Eu sou Sirius Black para você... um completo desconhecido.

- Não... - Remus fechou os olhos, tentando acalmar-se, não podia estar acontecendo isto, Sirius não podia estar lhe dizendo isso... eram amigos. - Sirius... eu quero contar-lhe o que é que se passa. – disse suplicante, o animago olhou-o com uma sobrancelha erguida, para em seguida acercar-se e sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido.

- A verdade é que já nem me interessa... companheiro.

E dizendo isto foi-se sem comer nada, James alucinou vendo o que havia ocorrido a uns minutos, Remus ficou plantado sem saber o que fazer, até que atinou-se a pegar sua bolsa e sair do lugar correndo, em direção a sabe-se onde...

- Merlin!... não entendo nada!... Sirius... por quê?

- O que diz? - Peter ouvira o comentário de James sem entender.

- Ah?... Oh, Peter, nada, nada, esqueça...

- James… creio que seu amigo Remus tem um problema... - Lily apareceu de repente, ao lado de seu namorado, James sorriu curtamente para em seguida assentir seriamente.

- Eu sei, há algo que está nos escapando...

Sirius já estava na sala de Transfiguração, passeava de um lado a outro, esfregando a cara com uma de suas mãos, não havia desejado dizer aquelas coisas a Moony, mas sentia tanta raiva de que não lhe quisera dizer nada nas duas vezes em que lhe havia perguntado... Moony se via muito mal, ele o vira no dia anterior, e haviam muitas feridas que eram novas, "eu quero contar-lhe o que é que se passa"... isso soava fatal, havia desprezado o fato de que Remus houvesse reconsiderado… não havia agido como seu verdadeiro amigo.

- Não o mereço... sou um estúpido. - pensou amargamente o animago, observou o relógio... ainda tinha tempo para procura-lo e desculpar-se.

Remus estava em um dos corredores mais solitários do castelo, intentando controlar a desesperada vontade de lançar-se ao vazio... tudo estava mal, odiava-se tanto, odiava a seu pai, a Sophie, a Lucius... a Sirius... por que sempre acabava sozinho! Não suportava, jamais devia ter-se feito amigo dos Marotos, jamais devia ter saído aquela noite rumo à floresta. Sentiu uns passos acercarem-se, secou as poucas lágrimas que haviam logrado sair, e girou-se para ver quem era...

- Rem…

- Sophie…

- Rem… ainda não entendo por que me deixou... quero uma explicação! Por favor...

- Sophie... eu... agora não posso... não... - o castanho começou a afastar-se da garota, ouviu outros passos em direção contrária, voltou-se novamente e em seu estômago se fez um nó.

- Lupin…- Malfoy vinha seguido de seus companheiros, que riram ao ver-lhe em tão deplorável estado. - Havia esquecido de dizer-lhe... nem uma palavra sobre isto... a ninguém.

Remus sentia que tudo dava voltas, não queria estar ali, com todos os seus problemas diante de seus olhos. Sophie tomou-o da mão.

- Rem... de que está falando esse garoto?... Vai me responder o que lhe perguntei?

Sentiu o suor frio correr por sua testa e náuseas, Malfoy observava-o, esperando uma resposta, o castanho tão somente pode assentir; novamente ouviram-se uns passos, mas estes eram acelerados, girou-se lentamente para ver quem era desta vez... não queria mais problemas.

- Desculpe-me! - era Sirius, que vinha todo agitado e corado pela corrida, o de cabelos negros observou os presentes e seu cenho se franziu notavelmente, Sophie segurava Remus pela mão, Malfoy e companhia fechavam o caminho por outro corredor, Remus estava pálido e trêmulo. Sem dizer uma palavra aproximou-se de seu amigo, separou a garota e, tomando-o pelos ombros, guiou-o de regresso ao Salão Comunal. Remus deixou-se arrastar, não queria pensar em nada, não queria seguir existindo... queria estar ali, escondido sob o abraço protetor de seu amigo.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Bueno, eis o 9º capítulo e com ele o início do pesadelo de Remus.

Obrigado por estarem acompanhando esta fic/tradução. Espero que estejam gostando dela. ;-)

**Larissa Greenleaf** (_Digo o mesmo que você: "Final de semana! Graças aos céus!" Eu estava precisando de um sábado como este para conseguir atualizar a fic. Com o corre-corre do dia-a-dia, eu quase não tenho tempo de atualizar as fanfics que traduzo. E aí, já viu, né? É ruim pra vocês e pior pra mim. ;-) Quanto ao seu elogio à tradução, só posso agradecer de todo coração e ficar imensamente contente com os "louros" do trabalho que venho tentando fazer bem feito. Manter a tradução/adaptação fiel ao texto original é o mínimo que posso fazer pelos autores e pelos leitores. :-) Mas confesso que ainda estou engatinhando nisso, é todo um processo de construção que o tempo e a prática vão aperfeiçoando. O fato de eu saber que você leu a fic em espanhol, muito me alegra, porque assim você pode julgar se a tradução está de acordo. E isso me ajuda muito, sabe? A opinião do leitor também é de suma importante para o tradutor, porque assim vamos corrigindo as falhas cometidas. :-) Mas... bem... se você continuar tecendo elogios tão lindos assim, eu vou acabar ficando encabulada, hehehe! #-) Fiquei super feliz de saber que você também leu Luzeiros Negros e que, ainda por cima, adicionou à sua lista de fics favoritas. :-D Acho que quem leu as notinhas de rodapé deixadas em LN já está cansado de saber que ela é uma das fics slash que mais amo - até agora a melhor fic Harry/Tom do gênero angústia/tragédia que já li, e olha que li todas (todas!) as fics em espanhol com esse shipper, em português e em inglês. Pena não ter sido mais longa, mas isso só faz aumentar o fascínio que ela desencadeia em mim. ;-) Muito, muito, muito obrigado mesmo pelas congratulações ao trabalho de tradução de LN:-D Agora, voltando a Angel Fall First e ao "adorável" pai de Remus... acho que os demais leitores (que não leram a fic em espanhol) não fazem a mínima idéia do que aguarda o velho. Bueno, para concluir, me desculpe pela demora com a atualização. Espero não repetir o mesmo com o próximo capítulo – embora eu não faça promessas de que o publicarei em breve, porque não sei como será o dia de amanhã, com suas imprevisões. Mas fica aqui registrado o meu desejo sincero de atualizar o mais rápido possível. Até lá, cuide-se. Espero vê-la 'brevemente'. ;-) Beijoca, obrigado mais uma vez pelos 'parabéns', e hasta!_)

Nos vemos no próximo capítulo:-)

Hasta pronto!

**Inna **


	10. Capítulo 10

**Angel Fall First**

**Autor(a):** soul redimer

**Entrada:** www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)2774356(barra)1(barra)

**Tradução:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

- Muito bem, Remus... você vai me dizer o que é que está me escondendo? - Sirius e Remus se detiveram, uma vez estando no quarto dos garotos.

- Eu... eu... agora nã-não posso... - tartamudeou Remus, despertando de seu silêncio e desviando o olhar para o nó dos cordões de seu sapato.

- Oh! Por favor... se é porque fui um grosso com você, eu sinto!... - desculpou-se o animago, arrependido. - Mas, por favor, confie em mim.

- Sirius... eu confio em você, é só que... - Remus observou, por um segundos, o rosto preocupado de seu amigo - ... que não posso contar-lhe... se você tivesse me ouvido antes... - sussurrou mais para si mesmo.

- Não me faça isso!... Me faz sentir um imbecil. - queixou-se Sirius, aproximando-se de seu amigo e segurando-o pelos ombros. - Vamos, Moony, o único que quero é saber por que você está assim... olha esses cortes, deixe-me cura-lo!

Sirius dirigiu-se rapidamente para sua cômoda, onde estavam os cicatrizantes que untava em Remus depois de suas transformações, cada um dos Marotos tinha um e dividiam em turnos segundo quem estava disponível (de acordo com os castigos).

Remus sorriu com ternura para seu amigo, mas logo recordou que se permitia que Sirius o visse, descobriria que não tinha somente arranhões, senão marcas da asquerosa boca de Malfoy espalhadas por seu pálido corpo.

- Padfoot... estou bem. - deteve-o, com pesar, enquanto retirava-lhe a pomada e a guardava em seu próprio baú. - Isso é o que importa...

- Mas...

- Tranqüilo... Paddy... faz tempo que você não sai com uma garota... por que não procura uma e se descontrai um pouco... assim você se esquece de meus problemas...

Isso caiu tão mal para o animago quanto se o houvesse rechaçado, baixou a vista por uns minutos em que, derrotado, conteve o ar que asfixiava seus pulmões. Ele havia abandonado toda e qualquer idéia de conquistas, desde que se deu conta do que sentia por seu querido amigo licantropo.

- Não quero... não vou sair com ninguém, Moony. - disse lentamente, cravando seus belos olhos nos poços dourados de Remus. - Não até que descubra o que é que lhe ocorre... e se Malfoy tem algo a ver, não?

- Não! - Remus negou, inquieto e olhando a porta.

- Pois me parece que sim, você se pôs nervoso... Remus... - Sirius se interpôs entre a via de saída do dormitório e seu amigo. - ... apenas lhe direi uma coisa... a partir de agora serei sua sombra... até descobrir eu mesmo o que é que você me oculta... Somos amigos, recorda... e nos amigos se confia. - o último disse com um toque de ressentimento e reprovação.

Finalmente Sirius saiu do quarto, com ar altivo e orgulhoso, deixando Remus desassossegado. O licantropo voltou a sentir os nervos e o tremor de suas extremidades, sentia-se completamente vulnerável, seguiu o caminho de seu amigo com passos pesados e lentos, agora teria que ser muito precavido, Sirius não podia se inteirar do que Malfoy lhe estava obrigando a fazer... se o fizesse, Remus não poderia voltar a olhar-lhe na cara... seria tão vergonhoso, e certamente que Sirius o olharia com asco... e isso... o aterrava.

- Vá resultar ser um monstro... - murmurou o castanho, enquanto entrava na sala de aula de Transfiguração.

Sentou-se no único lugar livre ao lado de Sirius que, por um momento, olhou-o friamente mas, em seguida, seu olhar tornou-se um pouco mais suave e acariciou-lhe o cabelo, desordenando-o, para depois passar-lhe um material que a professora havia entregado, o qual deviam transformar em lírios. Remus sorriu um pouco mais relaxado, embora suas mãos estivessem tremendo quando recebeu o ninho de pardal. Sirius franziu o cenho e tomou sua mão.

- Deixe de tremer ou fará com que me preocupe ainda mais... - pediu-lhe seriamente, enquanto o castanho assentia rapidamente e enrubescia, por um momento Sirius esqueceu-se de todo o problema e babou pela imagem de seu amigo ruborizado, inclusive com todos esses cortes avermelhados se via atraente. Moony notou o olhar apaixonado de seu amigo e sentiu como o calor subia-lhe desde o peito até suas orelhas e bochechas.

- Quer deixar de me olhar assim e devolver a minha mão?... - pediu, nervoso, o garoto. - Devemos trabalhar, Padfoot.

- Oh! Eu sin-sinto... - "Sou um tolo" - Bem, e quem tenta primeiro?...

- Você me faria o favor de fazê-lo... meu fiel cachorrinho? - sorriu o licantropo, com a intenção de reparar as últimas desestimas que fizera ao animago; Sirius, motivado pelas últimas palavras, se dispôs a concentrar-se no feitiço... se Sirius tinha algo claro, era que faria qualquer coisa para agradar Moony, e isso incluía trabalhar em sala de aula...

O dia pareceu ser melhor a medida que transcorria; graças a Merlin, pensara o licantropo, que havia podido contornar as perguntas de James e distrair a atenção de Peter. Já ao entardecer foram-se recostar nos terrenos ao redor do lago, Lily os acompanhava pela primeira vez e estava sentada ao lado de James conversando e rindo baixinho, Peter decidira dormir um pouco antes de ir cumprir um castigo que tinha pendente junto com Sirius, enquanto Remus havia se recostado na fresca grama para olhar o céu que começava a adquirir tons rosados, dourados, vermelhos, uma gama infinita de tonalidades que cativou completamente a atenção do lupino... sobre seu peito descansava o frondoso ramo de lírios.

Sirius observava Moony dissimuladamente, parecia muito mais tranqüilo e relaxado do que nas vezes anteriores que estivera com ele, durante todo o dia não havia se separado dele, se dera ao luxo de presenteá-lo com o único ramo de lírios transfigurados da aula... Sirius sorriu estupidamente recordando a cara surpreendida e envergonhada de seu amigo, quando entregou-lhe as flores.

**Flash back**

_Muito bem senhor Black! - felicitou-o a mestra, enquanto todo o restante da turma voltava-se para observar um formoso ramo de lírios roxos sobre a mesa do mais sensual dos Marotos. - Cinco pontos para Gryffindor._

_A campainha soou segundos depois, James e Peter saíram rapidamente em persecução de Lily, que havia se chateado com uma brincadeira de James, Sirius viu como Remus tentava demorar-se o quanto possível, seguramente para perdê-lo de vista._

_- Moony, por que não faz tudo de uma vez?_

_- Oh!...não havia me ocorrido. - comentou o castanho, colocando torpemente seus pergaminhos na bolsa, e em seguida sorrindo-lhe. - Vamos._

_- Moony..._

_- Diz..._

_- Toma... - Sirius entregou delicadamente o ramo de lírios a Remus, o castanho olhou-o por um segundo desconcertado, mas em seguida o recebeu, agradecendo._

_- Obrigado, Padfoot..._

_- Não há de quê. - murmurou, encabulado, o animago._

_- Por... por que você me deu? - perguntou, curioso, o garoto, sem poder evitar ruborizar-se._

_- Não sei... de cara os vi tão belos que me lembraram você. - respondeu, dando de ombros intencionalmente; a atitude causou o efeito desejado, Remus se pôs como tomate e começou a gaguejar coisas incoerentes para culminar em um atropelado "obrigado" reiterado._

_Sirius sorriu vitorioso._

**Fim do Flash Black**

Tudo depois daquele incidente havia sido muito bom para o animago, seu dia havia passado sem mínimas complicações... exceto que Malfoy tentou encurralar Moony no banheiro dos rapazes, se não fosse por ele ter chegado, seguido de James, para ajudar Remus... que estranhamente não quis defender-se...

- Em que pensa, Einstein? - zombou James, que havia notado como Sirius não desgrudava seu olhar do rosto do castanho.

- Em coisas demasiado complexas para seu cérebro, Prongs. - respondeu Padfoot, fazendo um falso desprezo a seu amigo.

- E que coisas são essas? - interrompeu de imediato Moony, incorporando-se e observando Sirius, o de cabelos negros olhou-o surpreso. - Sempre me perguntei em que você pensa quando não tem a mente concentrada em uma brincadeira ou numa garota...

Sirius saltou em seu lugar e James zombou às suas costas, enquanto se separava de sua namorada.

- Uhhhh... vamos à cozinha, Lily... - disse o de óculos, com voz brincalhona - Peter, você vem? - James riu enquanto dirigia a Sirius um olhar significativo, se pôs de pé e deu um pequeno pontapé (vamos, um senhor pontapé) em Peter, para que acordasse.

- O que?... Onde? - perguntou, confuso, o menor dos Marotos.

- Para a cozinha, animal! Vamos, mexa-se. Ou fique com Remus, o filósofo, e seu companheiro pulguento...

- Está bem. - Peter se pôs de pé lentamente, enquanto James rodava os olhos e o empurrava para que se movesse. Sirius agradeceu o gesto de seu amigo... devia seguir com seu plano de conquista.

- Por que lhe interessa saber o que penso? - perguntou, fazendo-se atraente.

- Na realidade, me pergunto se você pensa. - zombou Remus, rindo e pondo cara de estar pensando algo realmente complicado.

- Mas claro que penso!... - reclamou Padfoot, ofendido.

- E em quê? - voltou a perguntar o castanho, olhando seu amigo com atenção.

O rosto de Sirius estava banhado pelo calor dourado do crepúsculo, com seus olhos brilhantes e um olhar estranhamente sedutor, seus lábios carmesins, delicados e úmidos desenharam uma linha reta enquanto ele sorria, Remus ruborizou-se de imediato e esperou sua resposta.

- Pois bem... penso em... na vida... na minha, na sua... - respondeu de imediato coibido, 'como diria a seu amigo que a única coisa na qual pensava era em como obter um roçar de mãos com ele, ou que passava a metade do dia imaginando Remus beijando-o e amando-o com paixão?'

- Por que na minha? - estranhou-se o de olhos dourados, respingando o nariz.

- Pois... por que você me importa, por que mais seria?

- Mas não deveria importar-se... você já sabe que este animal aqui não duvidaria em fazer-lhe dano se tivesse a oportunidade. - assinalou Remus tristemente.

- Moony, já lhe disse, você não é nenhum monstro... nem animal, e esta será a última vez que o digo. - esclareceu Sirius. - Você é uma pessoa normal, o que importa é quem é, o que leva aqui dentro. - assinalou, apontando seu coração. - Você demonstrou ter muito coração e amor, você pôde deixar de lado a sua solidão, e o silêncio que tão comodamente o oculta dos demais, para nos deixar ser seus amigos, para permitir-nos conhecer a maravilhosa e humilde pessoa que se esconde detrás dos livros e das estantes da biblioteca... Remus, jamais duvide de seu valor como pessoa... jamais... o que importa é o que você sente... o que entrega.

Remus ficou olhando Sirius completamente paralisado, tantas palavras bonitas dirigidas a ele, tantas coisas que teria esperado ouvir da boca de Sophie, as dizia seu amigo. A segurança que andava buscando essa manhã, quando todos os seus problemas se amontoavam, quem surgiu para tira-lo dali foi seu amigo... quem importava-se com ele de tão magna maneira era Sirius, e ele não se dignava a dizer-lhe que Lucius Malfoy o estava subornando... que o estava ultrajando física e moralmente contra sua vontade... "Que sujo você é, Remus... Que sujo".

Finalmente o sol escondeu-se detrás das montanhas e a escuridão começou a cair sobre eles, Remus proferiu um profundo suspiro e apoiou sua cabeça no peito do animago, Sirius absorveu, embelezado, o aroma do cabelo do licantropo, cheirava a milhares de essências, seguramente do banheiro dos Monitores, e lentamente rodeou o corpo de seu amigo com seus braços.

Remus inclinou-se suavemente e sussurrou: - Só espero não decepciona-lo nunca, Sirius... gosto como você pensa de mim... não gostaria de fazê-lo crer no contrário...

- Não o fará, Moony... confio em você. - Sirius sentiu como Remus se separava dele, colhendo o ramo de lírios, e olhava seu relógio de pulso. Seus olhos estavam demasiado brilhantes...

- Paddy... creio que a hora de seu castigo chegou, vá e não faça Wormty esperar...

- Ohh!... Mas se estava tão cômodo assim... com você. - queixou-se Sirius, com um biquinho, enquanto Remus sorria ruborizado. Sirius se pôs de pé e Remus imitou-o. Quando entraram no castelo, o animago separou-se de Remus, despedindo-se com outro cálido abraço e um estranho e fora de lugar beijo na bochecha, muito próximo de seus lábios...

Remus levou seus dedos aos lábios, surpreso, e em seguida voltou-se para ver como Sirius se perdia entre os corredores e a gente, uma cosquinha estranha surgiu em seu ventre... uma cosquinha que pensou que não voltaria a sentir nunca mais...

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Primeiramente, devo desculpas a vocês e eu digo o porquê. Bueno, o resumo da ópera é que eu não revisei o presente capítulo. O fato é que fui traduzindo e adaptando "na lata", devido à minha total e insuportável falta de tempo. Portanto, caso encontrem erros gramaticais/de digitação ou "incongruências adaptativas", tentem relevar, por favor.

Finalmente, meu muito obrigado, de coração, a todos vocês que acompanham a tradução de Angel Fall First, fic de Soul Redimer, e um alozão especial para: **Larissa Greenleaf **(_Primeiro, não se preocupe com o que você diz sobre a história, seus comentários anteriores não deixaram escapar nada que os demais leitores não saibam. Fique tranquila quanto a isso e totalmente à vontade para comentar. ;-) Segundo, novamente devo agradecer pelo elogio à tradução. Mas vou ser franca com você: eu ainda deixo a desejar como tradutora/adaptadora. Sério! Não estou fazendo cú doce, não. Eu realmente me acho aquém do nível aonde quero chegar. Contudo, sei que é todo um processo de construção, que começa com o primeiro passo. Esse já foi dado, daqui para frente é só aperfeiçoamento. Sobre a review em Luzeiros Negros, não precisa se preocupar. Somente saber que você gostou da história e aprovou a tradução, para mim é suficiente. A propósito, a original está sendo re-publicada, depois de dois anos fora do ar. Da última vez que vi, a autora tinha postado o terceiro capítulo. "Eu sou sua fã, sabia?". Eita nóis! Você é minha fã?! Uala! Nesse ritmo, mais um pouquinho e eu caso com você, ahauhauahauahau! ;-) "Meu sonho era ler todas as slash em inglês!". Pois é, o meu inglês não é avançado, mas para a leitura dá para o gasto. Eu não vou muito com a cara do idioma, mas aprender inglês é, hoje, uma questão de sobrevivência até, neste mundinho norte-americanizado, digo, 'globalizado'. Por fim, é claro que você pode indicar as fics que traduzo para suas amigas! Fique à vontade para 'propagandear'. ;-) Beijundão e até o próximo capítulo!_); **Leka Moreira** (_Que bom que esteja gostando da história! Quando eu li a fic original pela primeira vez - porque depois a reli inúmeras vezes - também me apaixonei perdidamente. A cada novo capítulo, era paixão à primeira vista. Quanto às cenas 'fortes'... ainda vem mais pela frente. Prepare-se. ;-) Cheirunda e até!_); **Elizabeth Bathoury Black** (_Em nome da autora, eu agradeço imensamente o fato de você, que também é autora, estar gostando da história. Muchas gracias. :-D E respondendo a sua pergunta: sim, o lobinho ainda vai sofrer mais, bem mais, até o último capítulo, inclusive. Mas a senhorita já deve estar acostumada com isso, não?, já que adora escrever histórias onde ele sofre misérias, mwahauc-mwahauc-mwahauc! ;-) Porém, não tema! Em Angell Fall First eu garanto a você que o sofrimento de Remus terá uma doce compensação. ;-) Contudo, o maior de todos os passos não será dado por Sirius, e sim pelo próprio Remus, que terá que descobrir a natureza de seus sentimentos por seu amigo e admiti-los para si. E em se tratando de um "lunático com complexo de inferioridade e potencial auto-destrutivo" feito Remus, a coisa vai ser um pouquinho difícil. Mas ele chega lá... tem que chegar. E nem vai demorar tanto assim, já que a fic conta com apenas 17 capítulos. Basta esperar mais um pouquinho, só mais um pouquinho. ;-) Um beijão pra você e até!)._

Hasta pronto! - e que seja o mais breve possível, não é mesmo? ;-)

**Inna **


	11. Capítulo 11

**Angel Fall First**

**Autor(a):** soul redimer

**Entrada:** www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)2774356(barra)1(barra)

**Tradução:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

O licantropo dirigiu-se, a passo lento, para a Torre de Gryffindor, não se desviou rumo à cozinha, onde, seguramente, James estava ensinando a Lily todos os benefícios de se saquear esse lugar de vez em quando. Por outro lado, esqueceu completamente tudo o que lhe rodeava, sentia-se estranho, os lírios... e essa estranha despedida... decerto estava ficando louco, Sirius não era um "desses".

Uma vez na torre, encaminhou-se para o quarto, amarrou o ramo de lírios a uma fina fita negra e pendurou-o invertido sobre a parede de sua cabeceira, assim poderia sentir o suave perfume das flores. Deixou sua túnica sobre a cama e começou a desvestir-se lentamente, ao final ficou somente de roupa íntima e, tirando uma toalha de seu baú, encerrou-se no banheiro...

O garoto parou diante do espelho, parecia horrível, os arranhões em sua pele estavam avermelhados e violáceos, enquanto que as marcas vermelhas estavam espalhadas por seu torso, peito, pela base de seus ombros... suas coxas, Remus sentiu vergonha de si mesmo, apartou o olhar, humilhado, não podia acreditar que houvesse deixado que Malfoy lhe fizesse isso... se tão somente tivesse muito mais coragem, não lhe importaria o que lhe poderia acontecer caso se negasse, mas como era um licantropo tudo sempre devia ser submissão. De que lhe servia o lobo se, estando consciente de sua humanidade, sempre deixava-se ferir, porém o lobo nunca atacava?... O jogo não era justo!

As salinas lágrimas resvalaram sem que se desse conta e, enfurecido, meteu-se na ducha, abrindo a válvula. Permaneceu sob o jorro de água gelada e chorou de impotência e frustração, ele sempre quis acreditar no melhor depois de ter conhecido Sirius e os demais, começou a crer que poderia ser uma pessoa normal, começou a crer na amizade, no amor... mas agora via que não, para os de sua classe jamais seria assim, sempre viveria cheio de segredos horríveis, sempre teria de ser a escória da sociedade, em sua pessoa não havia nada de bom, era um covarde que temia horrivelmente o fato de ser caçado, de ser condenado à morte...

Finalmente o silencioso pranto começou a descontrolar-se, seu peito agitou-se violentamente enquanto apoiava sua cabeça contra a fria lajota da parede. Com seu punho dava golpes nesta, suas bochechas vermelhas e o cabelo deslizando por seus ombros, a água fria apenas lograva faze-lo sentir-se mais inumano, um animal... e, ainda assim, Sirius acreditava que ele era uma boa pessoa... riu amargamente ao tempo em que pegava o sabonete e esfregava nas marcas avermelhadas de sua pele... em breve tudo acabaria, perderia seu direito a optar por seu verdadeiro amor e a dívida de seu pai seria saldada... tudo voltaria a ser como antes, salvo que seu coração não voltaria a bater novamente.

Sirius deixou Peter sozinho quando acabou de fazer sua parte do castigo, correu à procura de James na cozinha, mas ele já não estava ali, decepcionado o animago furtou uns chocolates e bolinhos do lugar e empreendeu corrida à Sala Comunal, enquanto engolia sua improvisada comida. Quando traspassou o quadro da Senhora Gorda, topou com James e Lily sussurrando-se coisas ao ouvido. O cabelos negros deixou pender os ombros, derrotado, 'quando se acostumaria a não sempre contar com Prongs?'. James separou-se da ruiva e saudou Sirius, este somente sorriu.

- E que tal, irmão? – perguntou o de óculos, olhando-o com um sorriso malicioso – Houve reflexão?

- Bem... fiz o que pude... – respondeu Padfoot, encolhendo os ombros.

- Eu acho que aquilo dos lírios foi muito bonito. – interrompeu a voz tímida da Monitora Gryffindor.

James e Sirius olharam-na estupefatos, de boca aberta, enquanto uma mosca ameaçava entrar a qualquer momento na de ambos...

- Quê? – perguntou a garoto, um pouco mais segura.

- Vo-você... es...es...estava... – tartamudeou Sirius.

- De que está falando, Lily? – adiantou-se James.

- Pois... você não presenteia lírios a Sirius…- inquiriu a garota, sem se abalar.

- Bom... por... porque...

- Porque você não o quer. – ajudou-o sua namorada com simplicidade, Sirius ainda estava com a boca aberta mas, ao ouvir a palavra "querer", acordou de sua estupefação.

- É demasiado notório... não terei me adiantado, não é Prongs? – perguntou, alarmado, o garoto, enquanto Lily sorria ante tanta sinceridade.

- Black… - chamou-o a garota. – Eu acho que da próxima vez, você deveria presentear-lo com algo mais adequado a seu gênero... as flores são para as moças...

Sirius ruborizou-se imperceptivelmente e assentiu, enquanto olhava para as escadas.

- Ele estará acordado? – perguntou aos garotos – Eu tinha um plano em mente, mas não quero interromper vocês...

- Ohh! Então, se é por isso, vá logo! – zombou James, empurrando o animago e enviando-o para o quarto, dizendo-lhe que Moony certamente ainda não estava no país dos sonhos.

Remus havia terminado de vestir seu pijama, quando a porta do quarto abriu-se. Sentiu como uma inquietante eletricidade concentrava-se em seu estômago, Sirius surgiu pelo marco sorrindo e rindo, seguramente vinha de uma discussão com Prongs. Quando Padfoot fixou-se nele, sua expressão mudou para uma mais brincalhona, Remus buscou com o olhar algo que o ajudasse, conhecia muito bem essa expressão.

- Moony…- Sirius aproximou-se lentamente dele.

- Padfoot... – sussurrou o licantropo, sorrindo nervosamente, ao tempo em que sentava na cama.

- Meu querido Moony... – desta vez, o animago chegou até onde estava seu amigo, escorou-se na cama, com as mãos apoiadas de cada lado do corpo de Remus, seus rostos muito próximos. O coração do animago batia acelerado, o de Remus inquieto por tantas atitudes estranhas de seu amigo. Finalmente, o animago sorriu satisfeito e sentou-se ao lado de seu amigo.

- Tenho um plano! – anunciou solenemente.

- U-um plano... – repetiu Moony, mais relaxado. - ... E para quê?

- A pergunta é 'para quem'?' – esclareceu, com maldade, o garoto moreno. Remus sorriu cúmplice e assentiu, mais solto.

- Snapy e Malfoy, ácido em seu café... desejo ver suas caras quando sintam seu estômago arder. – o sorriso de Sirius espraiou-se em seu rosto, mostrando o lado malvado e maquiavélico do garoto. Remus riu-se do estranho brilho entusiasta nos olhos de seu amigo.

- E como você o fará? – interessou-se.

- Como o faremos, você quer dizer. – indicou o animago, jogando-se na cama de seu amigo.

- Eu não posso participar disso... você sabe... sou Monitor. – tentou safar-se o licantropo, observando Sirius de seu lugar.

- Mas ninguém se inteirará que fomos nós...

- Que seja... e decerto existem mais pessoas tão estúpidas quanto nós, para passar a vida fazendo brincadeiras.

- Ei! Nós não somos estúpidos! – reclamou o de olhos cinzas, rindo.

- De todo modo... como o faremos? Devo situar-me em alguma posição específica? ... – Sirius olho-o condescendente ante essas palavras e revisou-o com o olhar, Remus compreendeu que isso havia soado mal e, corado, apressou-se a esclarecer. – Refiro-me a como faremos para que não nos vejam, e como eu sempre sou o que atua encoberto... – Sirius sorria ainda mais. – Oh!, Vamos, ninfomaníaco... – zombou desta vez, tentando diminuir seu rubor às custas do próprio Sirius.

- Eu não sou ninfomaníaco! – queixou-se o animago, levantando-se. – Quisera você que eu fosse. – contra-atacou, lançando-se sobre o corpo de seu amigo, para derruba-lo da cama.

Remus caiu no chão com Sirius em cima, tentando fazer-lhe cosquinhas, o castanho entrou na briga e, após vários intentos, ficou sobre o animago, que se retorcia do riso. É que Remus havia sido mais inteligente e utilizara sua varinha para fazer-lhe um feitiço de riso.

- HAHAHAHAHA... Ok... Ok... você vence. – rendeu-se Padfoot, ofegando, com o corpo de Remus sobre o seu, ambos sorridentes. O de olhos dourados havia esquecido de suas feridas e, mais, sentia-se muito bem, era nestes momentos em que agradecia por ter amigos. Porém, a tranqüilidade acabou-se logo, quando o sorriso borrou-se do rosto do animago, que havia fixado sua vista em outra parte do corpo de Remus que não eram seus olhos.

O sorriso apagou-se do rosto do licantropo, quando sentiu que Sirius incorporava-se rapidamente com ele ainda em cima, e revisava as marcas de seu pescoço e ombro, que, com a brincadeira, haviam ficado ao descoberto...

- Suponho que isso explica os arranhões... – a voz de Sirius soou séria, Remus apressou-se a cobrir seu pescoço. – Por isso, você não chegou para dormir a noite passada...

- Não, quer dizer, eu... – Remus não sabia o que dizer, 'como esquecera que estava completamente marcado por Malfoy?, o que era que se suponha ter que dizer?'

- Vai me negar que essas são marcas dos lábios de sabe-se quem? – Sirius ergueu a voz, Remus encolheu-se, surpreendido. – Ainda depois da Lua Cheia você tem vontade de se divertir... Sabe... eu havia me preocupado por seu estado, mas agora vejo a que vinham... não tinha idéia de que você era um masoquista, Moony...

- Sirius…não é o que você pensa... eu não preferiria passar o meu pós-Lua da maneira que essa sua mente suja está imaginando! – defendeu-se o licantropo, sentindo-se, de pronto, ofendido.

- E o que é que, segundo você, estou imaginando?! – berrou agora o animago, tirando Moony de cima de si e pondo-se de pé rapidamente. Moony olhava-o do chão, desorientado. – A mim você não engana... quantas vezes vi, fiz e tive uma dessas marcas que você tem no pescoço? Acaso vai me dizer que não sabe como surgiu?... Se era isso o que queria me contar hoje de manhã, então não tinha por que preocupar-me... sei muito bem que essa marcas se fazem às putas...

- E que merda você crê que é para me tratar assim?! – bramou o licantropo, furioso. – Eu não tenho por que estar dando-lhe explicações sobre minha vida íntima, Black...

- Outra vez com os sobrenomes, Lupin... Acaso você sempre se afasta quando alguém lhe diz uma verdade?

- O que você está insinuando não é uma verdade.

- Pois então, essas marcas são uma mentira muito crível!

- Não grite comigo, merda! – Remus sentiu que a vista se nublava. Não, não ia chorar, não o faria. Levou-se uma mão ao rosto e esfregou a cara tentando tranquilizar-se, no outro extremo do quarto Sirius fazia o mesmo. – Por que está me tratando assim? – logrou articular o castanho.

- Não entendo você, Remus. – Sirius tentou responder-lhe. – Você me diz que confia em mim, aparece ferido, cheio dessas asquerosas marcas, mas nega que as tenha feito... não lhe compreendo...

- Não tem por que faze-lo... é melhor assim... acredite-me.

- Em que está metido, Moony? – o animago voltou-se, preocupado, para o licantropo, que se metia sob as cobertas.

- Até amanhã, Sirius... espero que amanhã tenhamos esquecido isto...

- Demônios. - Sirius pegou sua capa e saiu dali, apagando as luzes do quarto; passou rapidamente a um lado de James e Lily e correu em direção às masmorras, havia mudado de opinião, talvez Snape necessitasse de um corte de cabelo urgente.

Quando chegou nos territórios das serpentes, buscou arduamente Snape... precisava descarregar sua frustração em alguém, ninguém melhor que esse seboso narigudo, bastardo e intrometido Slytherin... quando achou-o, viu que estava na entrada de sua Sala Comum, conversando com Lucius Malfoy.

Aproximou-se silenciosamente para, em seguida, esconder-se nas sombras e ouvir um pouco da conversa.

- Digo-lhe que em breve esse Sangue-Mestiço ou ficará na ruína, ou voltará à sua vida de fracassado, mas tendo pago sua dívida... – dizia o loiro, rindo ligeiramente.

- Como o conseguirá...? – a voz de Snape soava diferente, com um tom de censura.

- Você não imagina o quanto avancei... quando eu quiser... o sorriso de Lupin se apagará para sempre...

- Espero apenas que não descubram você...

- Tranqüilo, Severus… sou uma serpente cautelosa.

- O que é que planeja, inseto? – Sirius saiu das sombras, para surpresa de ambos Slytherin, Severus rapidamente escondeu-se detrás de Malfoy (pobre... já estava traumatizado).

- Ora, ora, Sirius Black por aqui... o que faz?... Acaso crê que poderia tentar recuperar seu orgulho de serpente dando passeiozinhos noturnos por aqui?... Vá embora daqui, leãozinho.

- Não se meta comigo, Malfoy... pode custar caro... – ameaçou Sirius, zangado. – Agora diga-me o que pretende fazer a Moony...

- Hahahaha... nem pense que eu o direi, imbecil... isso que averigue você... Acaso você não era o seu melhor amigo? Se é, cuide bem dele... vai ser o máximo quando esta serpente sair à caça... – sorriu com maldade.

- Maldito porco...

Em menos de um segundo, Sirius e Malfoy haviam desembainhado suas varinhas, ambos lançaram um mesmo feitiço. Como conseqüência, um encontrava-se aturdido no chão e o outro sangrava pelo nariz, esse era Sirius, que levantou-se rapidamente e fugiu, ao ver que Madame Norris vinha a caminho. Antes de perder-se no corredor, o animago apontou para Severus, que tentava erguer Lucius do chão, e raspou-o.

James estava metendo-se sob seus cálidos, cheirosos, suaves e lindos lençóis, quando apareceu Sirius como um torvelinho, revolvendo as gavetas em busca de algo para frear a hemorragia. James suspirou resignado e levantou-se para brecar seu irmão e senta-lo em sua cama. Com um movimento de varinha, estancou a hemorragia e com outro limpou-lhe o sangue da face. Sirius olhou-o com um rosto compungido de preocupação e frustração.

- O que se passou agora?... Pensei que hoje seria um dia normal. – perguntou-lhe James, acariciando o cabelo de Sirius e, em seguida, voltando para sua própria cama.

- Discuti com Moony... – murmurou de má vontade.

- Pfff… e quando não?!... Se você continuar assim, creio que espantará esse menino.

- Chamei-lhe de puta...

- QUÊ?

- Isso mesmo... e agora me sinto muito arrependido. Ouvi Malfoy falar sobre Moony, creio que trama algo contra ele... algo nada bom, James... e a mim me ocorre discutir com ele!... Sou um fracasso... – exclamou, lançando-se de costas sobre o colchão.

- Vamos, homem, a partir de amanhã você aprenderá a controlar essa afiada língua de serpente que herdou, e tratará de se resolver com o lobinho... por que se não for assim, esqueça de algum dia sonhar com cachorrinhos!

- James! Não zombe de mim!... A sério, me dou asco… Não quero ser uma serpente disfarçada de leão...

- Então, para isso... esqueça de tudo o que o faça distanciar-se de Moony, quando o tiver próximo... seja qual for a forma ou motivo ou situação... seduza-o... recorde, Padfoot, você tem que enamora-lo... e com sua atitude não está ajudado muito...

- Prongs..

- O quê?

- Obrigado por seu meu irmão... às vezes, penso que você esqueceu-se de mim... mas vejo que não... amo você, amigo.

- Eu também, pulguento, mas lembre-se que existe alguém que deve chegar a ama-lo...

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Sirius e sua 'língua afiada de serpente', tsc, tsc... Mas não se preocupem, porque o animago vai pedir perdão ao lobinho no próximo capítulo e de um jeitinho que eu taxaria de 'meigo'. :-)

Meu muito obrigado aos leitores de AFF – especialmente pela paciência com esta tradutora que vos digita -, e um abraço a **Leka Moreira** (É um "prepare-se" no sentido de... – ressoam os tambores do inferno – ... "o martírio do lobinho ainda não chegou ao fim". Mas, alegre-se! Você não terá que esperar muito pelas "cenas fortes", porque agora só restam mais 7 capítulos para o fim da história. ;-) _Leka: "E, muitíssimo obrigada por traduzir essa fanfiction! É por causa dessa e outras fics que eu amo tradutoras de paixão!"_ Inna: Que é isso... não precisa agradecer. Estamos (tradutores) aqui pra isso. ;-D Só espero que depois das quatro fics que estou traduzindo simultaneamente, eu ainda esteja no pique pra traduzir mais uma fic S/R. Afinal, tradutoras também se divertem traduzindo histórias de seus casais prediletos. ;-) Beijundão e até o próximo capítulo!); **Larissa Greenleaf **("Coisa vergonhosa e feia", você diz? Só porque comentou um tempo depois de eu ter atualizado? Oxe, depois dessa eu preciso rever os meus conceitos de 'vergonha' e 'feiúra'. ¬¬ Hunf!, me poupe! Você não é obrigada a deixar review e mesmo assim o faz, e ainda vem me dizer que um mero "atraso" – o qual eu não notei – é uma 'coisa vergonhosa'?! Oh, por todos los dioses! Me adiciona no MSN (innapuchkin (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com) ou no orkut ('Inna Puchkin Ievitichi' mesmo) pra você ver o que é um ato 'vergonhoso', vai. (mwahauahuahaua! gargalhada diabólica) ;-) Agora saindo do salto agulha e guardando o chicotinho, só tenho mais é que agradecer efusivamente o fato de você estar gostando da tradução e aprovando a adaptação. Ainda que o meu 'hobby' de tradutora esteja longe da perfeição, eu tento me esforçar para oferecer ao fic-leitor brasileiro uma tradução o menos medíocre possível. E como é um trabalho de crescimento e aperfeiçoamento gradual, quem sabe eu esteja um pouco melhor numa próxima tradução de uma fic S/R, heim? ;-) E sim, você pode encarar isso como uma 'indireta' – mas não uma promessa. Só não vou dizer que fic pretendo traduzir, porque nem eu sei, já que existem várias de minha predileção a escolher. ;-) Quanto a Luzeiros Negros, é como eu disse, não esquente a cabeça. No dia em que você puder, quiser e, claro, o cooperar, o reviews-book de LN terá sempre um espaço para os seus comentários. ;-) Sobre as aulas de inglês, você já pensou em fazer um cursinho de espanhol concomitantemente? Talvez seja uma boa, claro, se não for 'puxado' demais. E eu tenho mesmo uma fã? Entonces, acho que já posso ganhar mais uma estrelinha na minha página do orkut. ;-) Valeu por tudo, beijo na bunda e até a próxima!).

Um adendo antes de ir: Eu tinha dito num comentário no capítulo anterior que Angel Fall First conta com 17 capítulos, quando, na verdade, a fic possui 18 capítulos.

Hasta la vista, niños e niñas!

**Inna **


	12. Capítulo 12

**Angel Fall First**

**Autor(a):** soul redimer

**Entrada:** www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)2774356(barra)1(barra)

**Tradução:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Desde aquela discussão que não voltara a aproximar-se dele, a semana transcorreu lenta, os lírios murchavam pouco a pouco, e uma delicada pétala caía cada vez que Remus evadia-se de Sirius. O animago sentia-se frustrado, embora Moony não houvesse deixado de lhe falar, havia decidido afastar-se dele, de James, inclusive de Peter. Agora a neve havia começado a cair desconsideradamente, justo nesse período o castanho decidira fazer muitos passeios solitários pelos terrenos, via-se sozinho, triste e debilitado, refugiado dentro de sua capa e cachecol de Gryffindor, a insônia o estava consumindo.

O castanho havia decidido distanciar-se de seus amigos até que a chantagem de Malfoy acabasse, tudo seria mais fácil dessa forma, Sirius não se preocuparia mais com seus repentinos hematomas nos pulsos, nem com os arranhões que lhe ficavam depois de ter lutado por uns minutos com o loiro... esperava que tudo terminasse… quando voltasse poderia tentar recuperar a máscara do doce e terno Maroto... por ora era melhor afastar-se de sua manada... seu pequeno núcleo, sua família...

Agora estava brincando com a bolsinha de dinheiro que Malfoy acabara de jogar-lhe, depois de ter-se deixado manusear e torturar pelo loiro... se ele não lhe havia obrigado a renunciar à sua virgindade, lhe fizera sofrer o temor de que poderia arrepender-se e rouba-la sem aviso algum. O garoto estava sentado em meio a arquibancada de Quadribol, seu rosto estava acalorado e ainda sentia seu peito arder pelas lambidas que o outro garoto lhe dera, um arrepio percorreu-lhe o corpo e encolheu-se contra a parede… não tinha vontade de ver ninguém, não queria voltar à Sala Comum, estava duvidando de poder prosseguir tentando fingir que não ocorria nada... estava cansado de ocultar todas as cartas que seu pai lhe enviava, pressionando-o para que desse logo o consentimento ao filho do dono da casa a qual ele, em sua forma animal, havia destruído sem consideração alguma.

Na prematura escuridão, viu a silhueta de uma das corujas do colégio que vinha em sua direção, quando esta pousou em seu ombro, o garoto amarrou mecanicamente a bolsa de dinheiro à pata desta, e, na outra, rabiscou rapidamente o nome de seu pai... deixou que a coruja empreendesse viagem, enquanto ele voltava a recostar-se contra aquele muro protetor e tentava descansar... há dias que não dormia... tinha um aspecto horrível, e tinha seu corpo tenso, tudo lhe doía... seus ombros, seu pescoço, suas costas... às vezes a dor se lhe fazia insuportável e a isso se somavam os desagradáveis sintomas pré-lunares... daria tudo para desaparecer de uma maldita vez...

* * *

- Lily!

- Nãão.

- Lily!...

- Nãããão.

- LILY!

- DISSE QUE NÃO, JAMES! - gritou, descontrolada, a ruiva, botando fogo pelas narinas.

- Mas, por que não? - perguntou o garoto de cabelos revoltos, pondo cara de bebê chorão.

- Porque Severus não tem culpa de que vocês sejam uns chatos! Se você quer tanto rir de alguém, por que não vai e bota fogo no rabo de Black?! - replicou, furiosa, a garota. Ante tais palavras, James olhou-a estupefato e depois girou a cabeça em direção a Sirius, que olhava pela janela da torre... ao que parecia, não estivera escutando a discussão que tinha o casal... não até que James explodiu em gargalhadas.

- Hehehe, minha adorada Lily... você tem razão... talvez isso seja mais interessante... ele sequer se dará conta se eu o fizer... - o garoto continuou rindo, enquanto apontava para o traseiro de seu amigo, com malícia.

- Nem sonhe, Potter, faça e eu enfio a varinha onde lhe caiba! - Sirius estivera ouvindo a discussão, mas não lhe dera real importância... o que mais lhe preocupava era onde estava Moony, levava horas desaparecido... e estava se tornando um costume chegar cada vez mais tarde... o garoto desaparecia por horas junto com o Mapa dos Marotos... e isso não podia significar nada bom.

- Calma Padfoot, eu apenas brincava... você ouviu a minha Lily? ... Ela não nos deixou realizar nossa brincadeira... - soluçou James dramaticamente, fazendo um biquinho para sua namorada, que teve que desviar seu olhar para não cair nas redes de tão enganosa armadilha.

- E desde quando você faz caso de alguém, James?... Somos os Marotos... não pedimos permissão a ninguém.

- Antes pedíamos a Remus... - ouviu-se a infantil voz de Peter, que estivera enfiado debaixo de uma poltrona, procurando seu apontamento de Astronomia.

- Certo!... Moony era nossa consciência. - afirmou James, com o cenho franzido, dando-se conta, pela primeira vez, que Remus já nem sequer passava algum tempo com eles...

- Moony É nossa consciência, James... não fale dele como se já não existisse... - contestou Sirius, com um triste pesar. Era verdade... Remus os havia abandonado e, decerto, era por sua culpa... por ter-lhe insultado aquela vez... - ... Me pergunto onde ele estará neste momento...

* * *

Remus caíra adormecido, estava ainda nos terrenos do colégio; levantou-se rapidamente... o mundo deu-lhe voltas por uns segundos, novamente esquecera de jantar, certamente esse era o propósito de Malfoy... debilita-lo. Levantou-se com cuidado e lentamente, e decidiu que já era hora de voltar... pelo caminho não ergueu a vista, havia perdido a fita de seu cabelo, não recordava onde Malfoy a deixara quando a tirou, agora seu cabelo movia-se em um belo e deprimente vai-e-vem, lento e inseguro, como seus passos... os fios dourados banhavam seu rosto, ocultando suas formosas feições alongadas… talvez um pouco ambíguas... mas era belo, disso não havia dúvida... e não era qualquer beleza, era uma beleza monstruosa, animal... a beleza de um licantropo... Chocou-se com alguém na entrada do castelo.

- Desculpe. - reagiu, sem emoção.

- Não se preocupe, Remy... - os ouvidos de Remus captaram o doce som de uma voz que muitas vezes fizera-lhe rir... mas também a mesma voz que fizera-lhe chorar...

- Sophie… - saudou.

- Como tem estado, Remus? - a garota estava coberta com uma capa, seguramente estava esperando alguém, seu olhar estava triste e doído.

- Às mil maravilhas. - mentiu o garoto, tentando mostrar-se confiante... devia evitar cair na recordação dessa garota.

- O que fazia à noite, nos terrenos? Já é tarde... teve um encontro?... Com quem? - a garota bombardeou-o com perguntas, as quais o surpreenderam um pouco... meneou a cabeça e respondeu em voz baixa.

- Isso não interessa a você, Sophie... já sabe que o nosso assunto terminou...

- Mas é que ainda não entendo! Por que você me deixou assim?! ... sem nenhuma explicação!

- Se não o recorda, é coisa minha. - respondeu, impaciente, o castanho. - Para mim, o nosso assunto já passou, Sophie... não insista...

- Dê-me uma explicação! - a garota tomou-o pelas bochechas, aproximando-se dele perigosamente, Remus manteve-se à distância, cravando seus olhos nos da garota.

- A quem você esperava? ... Eu não gostaria de interromper seja lá o que for a que você se proponha. - falou calmamente - Tenho que me retirar, minha querida companheira... com sua permissão. - o licantropo tirou-lhe as mãos de seu rosto e passou a seu lado, sem olha-la... ele já havia decidido... devia esquecê-la. Além do mais, de nada lhe servia apaixonar-se por alguém, agora que não teria a possibilidade de entregar-se à essa pessoa.

Quando entrou no Salão Comunal, divisou seu grupo de amigos conversar num ar de confidência, quando o viram parado no umbral os três trocaram olhares e se dispersaram pelas poltronas, rodeando-lhe. O castanho tentou ignorar aquela atitude tão predadora e passou por entre os olhares acusadores de seus amigos... apenas uns passos mais e ficaria livre daquele interrogatório de olhares... contudo, antes de poder pôr um pé no túnel das escadas que levava aos quartos, ouviu uma voz.

- Onde está o Mapa? - era a voz de Sirius. Remus tirou de seu bolso o maltratado pergaminho e mostrou-o, sem dar a volta e falar. - ... Por que você se distanciou de nós?...

Remus desta vez voltou ligeiramente o rosto para poder olhar Sirius, seus olhos se entrecerraram, deixando ver apenas uma diminuta linha dourada... seu cenho franziu-se lentamente e seu perfil pálido contrastou com a escuridão... o olhar do garoto era perigoso. - Isso... não lhe interessa, Sirius... - disse, fazendo uma repetição do que havia dito a Sophie.

- O que fizemos para que nos abandone assim, Moony? - desta vez foi James quem falou, vira o olhar que o licantropo havia dedicado a Padfoot e soube que não era bom que discutissem outra vez. Agora o licantropo girou-se completamente para James, e viu que o de óculos estava preocupado. Sentiu, de pronto, um pequeno sentimento de culpa... Peter estava olhando-o com ar ansioso.

- Vocês não me fizeram nada... apenas sou eu e meus problemas, rapazes... prometo que quando os resolver, vocês me verão mais... por ora devo atender certos assuntos...

- Assuntos mais importantes que sua licantropia? - bradou Sirius de seu assento, apertando os antebraços do sofá com força, para não lançar-se sobre seu amigo... Remus fitou-o novamente com seriedade... tentando reprimir o desespero que sentia por estar provocando tal ressentimento em seu melhor amigo...

- Sim, Sirius... assuntos mais importantes que minha licantropia... estou resolvendo assuntos humanos... esses sempre serão mais importantes que os que supõem ser os de um aberração como eu... - respondeu - Ouça-me bem... não quero discutir com você novamente, e tampouco com vocês, rapazes... são minha família... apenas lhes peço que me dêem privacidade... prometo-lhes que logo me terão cem por cento com vocês...

- Mas... - intentou persuadir James.

- Não, Prongs… seja paciente…

- Moony…por que nos faz isso? - perguntou Sirius, em uma poltrona... seu plano de conquista estava fracassando brutalmente.

- Fazer o quê?... Eu não lhes faço nada... são vocês os que se sentem mal... esqueçam um segundo de mim e vivam sua própria história...

Dizendo isto, o licantropo subiu as escadas rapidamente, Sirius seguiu-o com o olhar e notou que não levava a fita com a qual o havia presenteado... isso o fez sentir-se pior.

- Perdemos ele... - murmurou.

- Isso nada... - falou James - Averiguaremos que demônios lhe passa e recuperaremos o lobinho... juro pelo meu nome James Harold Potter!

- E como o faremos? - Sirius ergueu-se de seu assento, entristecido…

- A pergunta é como você o fará! - exclamou o jovem, subindo sobre a poltrona e apontando para Sirius.

- Eu?

- Aham... você. Você o fará porque é o melhor amigo dele, porque você foi o primeiro a descobrir que ele é um lobisomem... Será você, porque eu não posso dar o que esse garoto precisa! - Sirius ruborizou levemente ante essas palavras e Peter inclinou a cabeça, sem compreender.

- E o que é que ele precisa? - perguntou o rato.

James e Sirius olharam-se, ambos com olhos brilhantes.

- Segurança! - responderam ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Remus levantou-se como estava se fazendo costume: desanimado, entediado, vazio, insatisfeito... abriu os dosséis da cama para encontrar-se com um quarto completamente vazio, aparentemente. Estirou-se uns segundos sobre o colchão e em seguida decidiu vestir-se. Pegou sua calça negra e um blusão da mesma cor, estava algo desbotado, mas não lhe importou.. hoje ficaria no quarto, leria até cair adormecido e quando despertasse se lançaria um _desmaius_ para poder prosseguir descansando… estava demasiado esgotado e devia aproveitar que era dia de domingo. Procurou algo em suas gavetas... quando estava para pegar a navalha para cortar seu cabelo... (havia se chateado com o fato de Malfoy puxa-lo cada vez que lhe dava vontade... apenas porque encantava-lhe ouvi-lo gemer de dor), abriu-se a porta do banheiro, deixando mostrar um Sirius completamente diferente do Sirius de há uns dias. Não estava nem sério nem feliz... estava com ar desafiante, e um brilho especial repousava em seus orbes grises. Remus olhou-o por sobre seu ombro e através do espelho, enquanto pegava uma mecha de cabelo e se dispunha a corta-la, foi quando sentiu a mão de Sirius sobre a sua, detendo a ação.

- Não!... Não, Moony, o que faz? - o animago arrebatou-lhe a navalha e guardou-a sob seu colchão.

- Ei! Não me tire ela... quero cortar o cabelo. - indicou Remus, tentando manter distância com seu amigo.

- Mas eu não quero que o faça. - disse o de cabelos negros.

- Pois eu sim! - retrucou o castanho, cruzando os braços.

- Mas é que eu gosto muito mais assim! - exclamou, despreocupado, o animago.

Remus contemplou Sirius, confuso, e desviou o olhar para, em seguida, ir deitar-se em sua cama, pegando o livro que havia tirado de seu baú... abriu-o na página 22, mas não pode seguir lendo, porque Sirius o arrebatou das mãos e o lançou pelos ares.

Remus ficou uns minutos na mesma posição, com se ainda estivesse com o livro entre as mãos... em seguida, suspirou.

- Sirius… você não tem nada o que fazer? Hoje é domingo... vá e desapareça por um instante. - ladrou de mau humor.

- Tenho algumas coisas que fazer... - aceitou o animago de boa vontade, mas, ao invés de ir embora, sentou-se na cama de seu amigo. – Porém, nenhuma é mais importante que recuperar o tempo perdido com um amigo...

- Sirius, se você vai começar com a discussão do outro dia, eu já esqueci... - começou a dizer o licantropo. Os dedos do animago sobre seus lábios o calaram.

- Não... não quero falar sobre isso... - disse, desta vez um pouco mais sério - Quero falar com você... como antes...

O licantropo olhou, com o cenho franzido, para seu amigo por um tempo e rapidamente cruzou os braços e pernas sobre sua cama. O animago imitou-o, ambos estavam descalços e pareciam um espelho humano... Sirius conhecia seu amigo... este não lhe falaria nada... sempre era assim quando estava de mau humor. Remus levou-se uma mão à cabeça e ajeitou o cabelo, Sirius imitou-o... o licantropo olhou-o, chateado e, em seguida, arregaçou as mangas do blusão... o ato seguido do animago foi arregaçar as mangas de sua jaqueta...

- Do que brinca? - perguntou o castanho.

- Do que brinca?- repetiu Sirius.

- Pare agora! - reclamou desta vez o garoto, dando-lhe um pequeno golpe no ombro.

- Pare agora! - Sirius repetiu a ação, mas, ao invés de golpeá-lo no ombro, pegou-o por um dos pés e começou a fazer-lhe cócegas.

- Não! Sirius! Não! Ahahahaha, solte-me! - o licantropo era muito sensível a essas sensações, parte de sua condição... e o muito desgraçado Sirius o sabia.

- Wowww... vejo que o amargurado lobisomem sabe rir! - zombou Sirius, parando por uns segundos. Remus ruborizou-se visivelmente.

- Não me enche…. Vá brincar com um pauzinho por aí... cachorro sem raça...

- Ohh! Por que tão ofensivo? Vejo que gosta de cosquinhas. - e o garoto voltou a atacar... Remus se retorcia de riso, enquanto que Sirius admirava, encantado, o doce sorriso que tanto gostava de contemplar e que, ultimamente, estivera ausente nesse etéreo rosto.

- Já chega, Padfoot, hahahaha, pára! - gemeu, sufocado, o garoto - Basta, que me sufoco!... hahahahaha.

- Pararei se você aceitar minha companhia durante este dia. - propôs o jovem Black, detendo-se novamente. Remus observou-o pensativo e finalmente concordou, Sirius soltou-lhe os pés e lançou-se sobre o colchão, a um lado de seu amigo.

- Onde deixou a fita que lhe presenteei, Moony?

- Perdi... não foi minha intenção...

- Entendo... como está o seu coração, Moony?

- ...

- Moony?

- Meu coração... está... destroçado, Padfoot...

- Você me ama, Moony?

- ... que pergunta é essa, Sirius?

- Se você me ama, Moony?

- ... Sim, eu o amo, Sirius...

- Formo parte desse coração destroçado, meu Moony?

- ... Claro, Sirius... você é parte dele...

- Moony... eu quero você...

- ... Não fala a sério...

- Remus... estou apaixonado por você...

- Paddy... estou tentando dormir... se quer chatear, faça-o quando eu estiver mais acordado...

- Gosta de lírios?...

- Sim...

Ambos os jovens permaneceram contemplando o teto... Sirius, de vez em quando olhava, de soslaio, para o castanho, que parecia ter caído em um estado de torpor. O animago tirou sua varinha e apontou para o céu, com esta fazendo chover pétalas de lírios. Remus fechou os olhos ao sentir a primeira pétala cair contra seu rosto, roçando sua pele... sentiu o mesmo aroma que já havia perdido o ramalhete que Sirius o havia presenteado, e começou a relaxar, a soltar os músculos, deixou-se levar pelas carícias e cosquinhas que lhe produzia essa fresca chuva.

O de olhos cinzas deitou-se de lado, para olhar o agradável rosto de Lupin. Suas feições voltaram-se suaves e tranqüilas, seus olhos fechados acompanhados de seus longos cílios, os finos cabelos resvalando-se pela testa... sem pensar no que fazia, o animago começou a acariciar essa pele, esse belo rosto. Deslizou as pontas de seus dedos sobre as pálpebras, o nariz, o queixo, desenhou o contorno de seus lábios ao tempo em que o castanho liberava um pequeno suspiro... ao que parecia, o jovem ainda achava que as pétalas caiam sobre ele... mas não... as pétalas que o acariciavam eram os dedos de seu melhor amigo... assim, Remus sorriu, contente... estava adormecendo, sentia-se cálido, tranqüilo, e, sem dar-se conta, dormiu.

O animago sorriu quando viu que Remus adormecera sobre seu ombro, pensou que seria a desculpa perfeita para abraça-lo e abriga-lo... depois lhe diria que haviam caído adormecidos. James havia-lhe prometido não voltar até bem tarde e Peter também... (embora este último não soubesse por que devia fazê-lo). Assim, ambos os jovens quedaram-se dormindo, Sirius abraçando o castanho, que, inconscientemente, colou-se ainda mais a este... pedindo, no inconsciente, carinho e proteção... os quais... indubitavelmente, Sirius lhe deu.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

E assim, Sirius "Paddy" Black dá o seu primeiro grande passo no plano "conquistando Remus "Moony" Lupin". Eu achei 'cute', e vocês? ;-)

Bueno, desculpem pela demora da atualização, mas, infelizmente, daqui para frente, vocês terão que conviver com o fantasma do atraso. Como as coisas no meu dia-a-dia tornaram-se um pouco mais corridas e as responsabilidades aumentaram, não prometerei não atrasar os próximos capítulos, porque se assim o fizesse estaria dando falsas esperanças a vocês. A única coisa que garanto é que me esforçarei para continuar atualizando dentro do prazo-limite de 2 semanas. Porém, caso os capítulos não sejam publicados durante esse período, considerem-se de sobreaviso: "a culpa não é da Inna, mas de sua falta de tempo." Ok? Entonces, vamos tocar em frente!

Antes de eu ir, quero agradecer, uma vez mais, a todos vocês que acompanham a tradução de "Angel Fall First" e me desculpar se os faço esperar. Eu realmente gostaria de atualizar em menor tempo, mas lamentavelmente não posso. Portanto, obrigado por sua paciência e compreensão.

Deixo um abraço aos reviw-sadores **Giulia Lovegood Lupin** (Somos duas: eu também amo essa fic. ;-) E muito obrigado por comentar, visse?); **Haine II** (Muito obrigado pelos 'parabéns'! Embora eu ainda esteja longe de ser um tradutora exímia, venho me esforçando para ser o menos medíocre possível. E olha que não é nem pensando em mim, mas em vocês, leitores. E eu me uno a você: parabéns a autora, Soul Redimer, pela fic! Definitivamente, é uma das minhas prediletas.); **captain.angie.firepants** (Gostei do nick, viu? ;-) E sim, concordo em número, gênero e grau com você: o lobinho não merece tanto sofrimento. Mas, acredite em mim quando digo que, no final, ele será recompensado. ;-) P.S.: Desculpe por fazer você esperar por este capítulo...); **Larissa Greenleaf **(Você presa com as provas de fim de ano, e eu com os trabalhos de última hora do fim de ano. Quanto sadismo, Cher... tsc, tsc... E sim, eu sei o que era esse tipo de "felicidade", ô se sei. Fui "feliz" assim até a universidade, onde os professores cobravam em suas provas até mesmo as notas de rodapé de livros de 500 páginas, de pura linguagem erudita e conceitos rebuscados. Era felicidade de dar inveja em Dalai Lama! Agora, mudando a conversa de pau pra cacete (ui!), você já me adicionou no orkut e no MSN? Porque se sim, onde eu estive esse tempo todo, que ainda não vi? Ou será que... não percebi? O.O Se bem que, aqui entre nós, eu mal entro no orkut e quando o faço é para duas coisas bastante específicas: responder os recados de amikuts e deletar scraps indesejáveis (na verdade, detestáveis) de propagandas. Acho que desenvolvi T.O.C em relação a esse tipo de scrap, o que tem me levado à compulsão de entrar no orkut somente para apaga-los de meu scrap-book. Tenho horror à poluição visual. ¬¬ Bueno, deixando o meu Transtorno Obsessivo Compulsivo de lado, também devo desculpas a você pelo atraso. Como se não bastasse ter que esperar 2 semanas, só faltava agora um atraso de mais três dias... Mas, enfim, ao menos o capítulo foi traduzido, hehe... (sorriso amarelo). Agora quando a eu ser sua ídola, ahauahuahaua!, depois da tragédia que ficou a tradução deste capítulo, acho que você e os demais loucos que se dizem fãs de meu trabalho, irão rever seus conceitos. ;-) Sinceramente, toda vez que termino de traduzir, olho para a 'obra' e penso "ficou uma merda". Mas a tradução deste capítulo aqui, que eu fiz durante um dia de trabalho, entre uma atividade e outra (e sem revisão), definitivamente fedeu mais, mwahauahauc! Eu deveria ter deixado um lembrete no escopo da fic, com o aviso "Fechem os olhos, ao ler". Mas como a merda visual já está feita e você já leu, basta dar a descarga antes de sair. E não esqueça de fechar a tampa, ok? ;-)); **aluada ninfadora** (O bom de se começar a ler uma fic quando ela já está no capítulo 11 em diante, é que se tem um material de leitura maior. :-) O ruim é quando a gente vicia e, depois de ler 11 ou mais capítulos um atrás do outro, se vê pensando: O quê?! Cadê o resto?! Eu quero mais! E quero agora! ;-) Ah, e eu concordo com você quando diz que a cruz de Remus foi caprichada. Porém, não fui eu quem a fez, e sim a autora. Eu sou uma mera tradutora em constante aprendizado. Foi Soul Redimer quem trabalhou na cruz de Remus. Portanto, se tiver que culpar alguém, já sabe que esse alguém não serei eu. ;-) Também concordo com a sua análise da fic, e foi exatamente por esse conjunto de qualidades que vi na história, que gostei dela e resolvi traduzi-la. Felizmente, para mim e para os leitores que gostam de tramas mais 'realistas', existem várias e boas fics SB/RL em espanhol que valem a pena ler/traduzir. Penso, inclusive, em traduzir ao menos mais uma delas para o português, só não sei quando, e nem me arrisco a fazer promessas. Mas é um desejo sincero que, espero, possa ser realizado. Por fim, agradeço em nome da autora os parabéns à fic, e dou minha palavra que continuarei atualizando até o último capítulo. Grande abraço!).

Beijundão a todos vocês, e hasta!

**Inna **


	13. Capítulo 13

**Angel Fall First**

**Autor(a):** soul redimer

**Entrada:** www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)2774356(barra)1(barra)

**Tradução:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Merlin, como havia descansado! Caíra inconsciente em um profundo sono, tanto que já nem se lembrava como havia terminado abraçado a Padfoot. Olhou para si e viu que estava praticamente escondido no peito de seu amigo, tinha suas mãos colocadas em cada lado da cintura de Sirius e este o segurava fortemente da mesma forma... tentou separar-se suavemente, mas Sirius grunhiu e o atraiu mais para si... o castanho voltou a tentar, mas a força não o acompanhava, estava muito sonolento... perguntava-se se Sirius não havia lançado algum sonífero nas pétalas que estavam regadas pela cama.

Suspirou, resignado, e girou para o seu outro lado, dando suas costas para um Padfoot completamente adormecido, e, além do mais, sonhador pois emitia pequenos suspiros e risinhos enquanto apertava mais o corpo do licantropo. Moony começou a brincar com uma das pétalas e pensou nas últimas palavras que ouvira Sirius dizer...

"Moony... eu quero você"... o que havia sido isso? E também aquele beijo de despedida que lhe dera uns dias atrás, aquele beijo lhe havia perturbado mais do que esperara. E agora, nos braços de seu amigo, sentia-se tão seguro... era certo que parecia estranho que existisse esse tipo de familiaridade e aproximação com Sirius, mas não podia negar que lhe agradava sentir-se assim... O que era que estava acontecendo? Depois de sua ruptura com Sophie, Sirius voltou a aproximar-se dele... mas desta vez o sentia mais próximo, mais de uma vez notara como este o cortejava e disso gostava, embora, depois, se reprovasse... Realmente Sirius gostava dele? E se era assim, o que tinha de fazer?! Não poderia sentir-se mais inseguro... o que menos queria era ferir o coração de Padfoot... e aquela serpente tornava tudo mais complicado.. estremeceu inconscientemente.

O animago havia despertado... inclinara-se cuidadosamente para observar o rosto de Moony, o qual estava sério e seus olhos estavam fixos na pétala com a qual estava brincando; observou-o uns segundos, analisando cada detalhe que pudesse memorizar. Sirius era capaz de contempla-lo por horas... e sempre encontraria coisas novas que o atrairiam cada vez mais. Finalmente decidiu fazer notar a seu amigo que já havia acordado, e, soprando suavemente em seu cabelo, tirou-o de sua misantropia.

- Padfoot! – exclamou Remus, tentando voltar-se, mas Sirius não deixou; o garoto, então, viu-se obrigado a girar somente o rosto para poder olhar seu amigo, seus rostos estavam muito próximos.

- No que pensava?... Posso ajuda-lo nessa reflexão?- perguntou o rapaz, sorrindo encantadoramente.

- Na-não creio que possa ajudar muito... – mentiu o garoto – Bom... na realidade sim, talvez um pouco. – admitiu, ruborizando-se ao notar como Sirius fixava sua atenção em seus lábios.

- Diga-me, então... o que o inquieta?

- É verdade o que você disse?... Eu?... – o licantropo de imediato perdeu a voz... não se atrevia a perguntar.

- Se eu estou apaixonado por você?... - perguntou o animago, compreendendo a inquietude do outro.

Remus tão somente assentiu, fechando os olhos para voltar a fixar sua vista na de Sirius.

- Hmm... pois... o que você acha? – quis brincar o animago, roçando a bochecha do castanho com o nariz, acariciando-a. O de cabelos dourados conteve a respiração, enquanto sentia como Sirius começava a acariciar seu rosto com a ponta de seu perfeito nariz.

- Sirius... - articulou o licantropo, sufocado - ... não brinque comigo... por favor...

- Não estou brincando. – separou-se, de imediato, o de cabelos negros, olhando-o um pouco incomodado em seguida, e Remus notou, no instante, a falta do calor de seu amigo.

- Então...

- Remus... eu amo você... e muito. Jamais me atreveria a brincar com você... você é meu melhor amigo, Moony, se eu o fizesse poderia perde-lo...

- Lúcifer!... - sussurrou, surpreso, o licantropo, abrindo seus olhos dourados e tentando achar solução para aquela situação. – Mas... isto não pode ser...

- Por que não? – perguntou, assustado, o animago.

- Porque... você não gosta de garotos... sua mãe o odiaria mais se ficasse a par de que você se apaixonou por um mestiço e pobretão como eu! - exclamou de pronto alterado o garoto, separando-se definitivamente de seu amigo, e sentando-se no colchão. – E ainda por cima lobisomem!... Sirius, você tem coisas melhores de onde escolher!

Sirius olhou, magoado, para o licantropo, mas ainda mais incomodado, não estava lhe dando uma resposta que o satisfizesse.

- Moony, acalme-se, eu sei o que é bom e mau para mim... – provocou-lhe. Remus olhou-se silencioso e envergonhado. – Não me interessa minha mãe... e se estou apaixonado por você, não pode me fazer esquecer o que sinto por você!... Além do mais, você me disse que é mau para mim... mas e quanto a você?... Eu o atraio nem que seja um pouquinho?

- Merlin, Padfoot! – exclamou, confuso, o licantropo, desviando o olhar – Você é bonito, sim... não sou cego... também amo você, embora não sei que tipo de carinho é... mas... não sei... isto é muito rápido... você me pegou...

Sirius viu que seu amigo estava nervoso, havia recolhido as mãos e começado a retorce-las, ao menos não lhe havia rechaçado totalmente, notava-se que não era indiferente ao castanho, isso o tranqüilizou um pouco. Enquanto isso, Remus sentia o pavor crescer em seu interior... se Sirius soubesse o que fazia com Malfoy... decerto mataria ele e a serpente... pior ainda, partiria o coração de seu amigo... que merda mais complicada!... E o pior era que Sirius estava começando a atrai-lo mais que fisicamente, mas sim emocionalmente... não se dera conta de que havia começado a cair nas redes de Black... estava a um passo da forca... se Sirius se inteirasse... não sabia o que ocorreria.

- Moony...

- Hmm...?

- Me daria uma oportunidade?... De tentar? – perguntou o animago, aproximando-se do corpo de Remus.

- Sirius... já lhe disse uma vez... nós, os de minha classe, não somos para amar... não merecemos, eu não mereço ninguém... não gostaria de cometer alguma loucura, da qual possa me arrepender...

- Você vai ver que comigo mudará de opinião... Por favor... deixe-me tentar... – O jovem Black havia se ajoelhado ao lado de Remus e aproximou seu rosto ao do castanho. Remus ofegou, nervoso. – Deixe-me mostra-lo. – Este último o disse sobre os lábios do castanho, que não teve tempo de reagir quando já tinha os lábios de Sirius sobre os seus.

Tentou resistir, mas não soube como Sirius fez para conseguir abrir caminho entre seus lábios, e beija-lo profunda e lentamente. O animago havia começado a acariciar-lhe o rosto e o cabelo, tentando faze-lo relaxar, Remus perdeu-se na suave sensação que transmitia seu "amigo". O licantropo desistiu de seu intento de afastar-se e permitiu que o animago explorasse sua boca... fazia tempo que não o beijavam com tanto carinho, e se bem não era um beijo apaixonado, era terno e profundo, carregado de sentimento.

Lentamente sirius começou a empurrar seu amigo de novo contra o colchão, e devorou sua boca com detalhamento, queria memorizar cada sensação que lhe produzia acariciar essa boca com a língua... o licantropo estava esmagado pelo peso do animago, não lograva formar idéias coerentes, o quão bem beijava Padfoot!... Gemeu envergonhado, estava se beijando com seu melhor amigo... se Malfoy se inteirasse...

O licantropo abriu os olhos de supetão e, desta vez, separou-se de seu amigo, respirando entrecortadamente e com suas bochechas coradas... a recordação desse infeliz havia conseguido alerta-lo.

- Eu... Sirius, nó-nós..."_Meu Deus e todos seus demônios"_... va-vamos para a cozinha. – disse, tentando evadir a situação. Sirius fitou-o um tanto decepcionado, ele havia desfrutado, jamais imaginou que os lábios de Moony fossem tão suaves e que o sabor de sua boca fosse tão doce... era viciador!... E os momentos em que o licantropo respondeu-lhe timidamente, esses haviam sido a glória... Agora parecia perturbado, como se desejasse aceita-lo mas algo o atormentasse. O animago penteou o cabelo com uma mão e aceitou, sem dizer uma palavra, levantando-se. Conseguiria Moony, um Black sempre obtinha aquilo a que se propunha.

Saíram da Torre em silêncio, Remus uns passos adiante dele. Seu cérebro estava trabalhando a cem por hora... havia cometido um erro, não podia ter caído nas redes de seu amigo... não podia, jamais haveria imaginado, sentiu uma enorme vontade de romper em prantos, estava à beira do colapso; talvez fosse uma bobagem, talvez aceitara o beijo porque precisava de alguém que o mimasse...

- E o que me diz? – perguntou-lhe o de olhos cinzas, quando iam pelos corredores. – Me deixará tentar?

- ... – Remus encolheu-se, inseguro, era muito estranho falar de oportunidades e paixão com seu melhor amigo... não era como aceitar ou rechaçar a qualquer outra pessoa.

- Dê-me um pouco mais de tempo... – respondeu por fim, detendo-se diante do quadro que os levava à cozinha. – Estou um tanto quanto... confuso.

- De acordo... todo o tempo que seja necessário, meu bonito lobinho... – sorriu Sirius, Remus assentiu ruborizado e abaixou a cabeça, deixando que sirius fizesse cosquinhas na pêra da fruteira. Quando chegaria o dia em que sua vida seria um pouco mais normal e simples? Quando poderia viver como as pessoas normais? A resposta... "jamais", pensou, enquanto Sirius tomava-lhe da mão, apressando-o para entrar.

- Ei!... Vem cá, parece que hoje teremos torta de framboesa! – exclamou o animago, muito mais animado. Remus olhou-o novamente e venceu a vergonha que lhe dava ao ter-se beijado com seu amigo.

- Eu quero o pedaço maior, se é assim...

- Não se preocupe, lobinho... consentirei o que me peça...

- Que consideração de sua parte... – murmurou, envergonhado, o licantropo, sem que o outro lhe ouvisse, já que estava alvoroçando os elfos para que lhe dessem o que queria. – Minha vida é uma loucura... – murmurou, ao tempo em que deixava-se cair numa das cadeiras e via como Sirius vinha com um amplo sorriso em seu rosto, e uma saborosa torta recém preparada em suas mãos.

- Para o príncipe lobo mais sexy que há na terra. – disse, fazendo uma reverência, Moony riu ruborizando-se.

- Não seja tão descarado, sim?... ou acabará me assustando.

- Eu sinto... é que você é tão irresistível... – disse Sirius inocentemente, o castanho desviou o olhar e pegou um pedaço de torta.

- Tudo bem, Padfoot, mas espero que não tente me conquistar em público, se o fizer, juro que o mato.

- Oh... está bem, melhor assim... – sorriu Sirius, devorando um pedaço de sua porção. – Hmm... delicioso. – inquiriu, olhando-o significativamente, Moony apenas ruborizou e assentiu silencioso... o jogo havia começado.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Foi um capítulo curtinho, eu sei, e eu tentarei compensar publicando o próximo mais rápido. ;-)

Um abraço a todos vocês, que lêem a tradução da fic de Soul Redimer, e outro especial para os reviw-sadores **Leka Moreira **(Foi realmente linda a cena da chuva de lírios. Eu mesma me peguei dizendo "Ow! Que cute!", quando li no idioma de origem. :-) Só acho uma pena a fic ser tão curta... ela gerou uma espécie de ânsia em mim, como quando li Luceros Negros... Mas fazer o quê, né? Só nos resta gozar enquanto é tempo. ;-)); **Many Lupin Nott** (Eu também quero um Sirius assim pra mim: viril e sedutor mas ao mesmo tempo carinhoso e devotado à pessoa amada. Isso é mais da metade do que uma mulher procura em um homem. ;-) Ah, se a vida imitasse esse tipo de arte! – contemplando Sirius-obra-prima, com olhos sonhadores); **Shozaburo Koga** (Sim, sim, continuarei traduzindo até o último capítulo – que, por sinal, já está próximo, já que a fic conta com apenas 18 capítulos. Besos!); **Haine II** (Eu juro pra você que durante a chuva das pétalas de lírio, eu cheguei a "sentir o perfume" da flor, tamanho o meu envolvimento com a cena. ;-D Achei definitivamente lindo, poético, romântico! Me lembrou algo de anime, numa daquelas cenas belas onde as pétalas de sakura flutuam ao sabor do vento, lenta e graciosamente... E não há de quê pela tradução! É um prazer para mim traduzir, sabe? Só não é mais, pela falta de tempo. Mas eu desfruto muito traduzindo, quando o faço calmamente.); **Larissa Greenleaf **(Ahá! Eu ainda pego uma de suas traduções para ler, ah se pego! A propósito, qual delas vossa senhoria me indica, para uma 'primeira impressão', hm? ;-) E, mesmo que insista, eu duvi-de-o-do-darei que seu trabalho como tradutora seja ruim! Mas duvido mesmo, sim senhora! - erguendo os olhos para o céu olímpico - Cher, acho que encontrei uma complexada mais inveterada que eu, ahauahauhauahau! Mas verdade seja dita, nunca serei capaz de considerar um trabalho meu 100 porcento bom. Eu sempre vou achar que poderia ser melhor, e isso é ridicularmente irreversível em mim. E não me olhe assim, que eu sei que a você ocorre a mesma coisa quando escreve ou traduz! ;-) Aliás! Só de birra, vai que um dia desses eu deixo em cada fic sua uma review cheia de lantejoulas e purpurina, com enormes letras piscando em néon rosa-pink-travecão, trazendo os seguintes dizeres: "EI-LA, POIS! A MUSA DAS LETRAS! SALVE RAINHA! SALVE, SALVE! YEP, YEP, URRA!... OHHHH AMADA GURU!" E aí veremos quem de nós é mais ídola aqui!, mwahauahauc! – Inna adora bancar a 'rédicula' e curte muito isso! ;-D E nem me lembre da tradução de Luceros Negros! chuinf!. Eu amo essa fic de tesão, e qualquer revisão da tradução da tradução ainda é considerado pouco. Snif... – arrastando um ursão encardido pela casa, com enormes olhos lacrimosos (não os do urso, mas os meus!) e a venta cheia de muco (hehe... a do urso?). E... aff, que você me faz abusar de minha compulsão em prolixia. ;-) Entonces, vou parando por aqui... por enquanto. ;-) Beijunda e hasta!); **Carol Black** (Que bom que esteja gostando e aprovando a tradução! E concordo, o capítulo anterior foi muito lindo. Mas eu devo desculpas por demorar a publicar este capítulo aqui. Acredite, é a mais pura e absoluta falta de tempo. Mas vou procurar adiantar o próximo capítulo, embora não prometa nada, já que imprevistos podem atrapalhar. Porém, dou minha palavra que farei o possível. Beijocas!).

Beijoca a todos vocês, e hasta pronto! – torçam para que sim!

**Inna **


	14. Capítulo 14

**Angel Fall First**

**Autor(a):** soul redimer

**Entrada:** www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)2774356(barra)1(barra)

**Tradução:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**CAPITULO 14**

Quando a noite havia pego os dois marotos, ambos decidiram voltar à Torre de Gryffindor; Remus parou Sirius antes de dar a senha.

- Sirius... não comente o ocorrido com Prongs... por favor. – pediu, envergonhado, enquanto o moreno olhava-o com uma sobrancelha alçada.

- Eu... acaso você se chateou? – perguntou, temeroso. Conhecia Moony e o quão raro podia chegar a agir algumas vezes, não lhe apetecia ter feito seu amigo sentir-se demasiado incomodado... apesar de que... quem rouba um beijo de seu melhor amigo...?

- Não... já lhe disse, me surpreendeu... não me chateei com você... depois de tudo eu não resisti o suficiente. – admitiu o castanho, ruborizando-se, o animago suspirou aliviado.

- Está bem, não direi a ninguém... nem sequer ao mesmíssimo Prongs.

- Obrigado, Padfoot...

- Mereço uma recompensa, não acha? – disse o de cabelos negros, com um encantador sorriso e oferecendo sua bochecha direita, apontando com seu dedo indicador. Remus riu silenciosamente, negando com a cabeça, esse cachorro sempre conseguia o que desejava. Olhou para ambos os lados antes de aproximar-se, para depositar um suave beijo na bochecha de seu amigo, que depois riu alegre, pronunciando a senha à senhora do quadro.

Dentro o fogo dançava lentamente, os alunos haviam surgido em massa, todos fazendo trabalho de última hora; no centro da sala viram James e Lily rirem animadamente de Peter, que, ao que parecia, voltara a perder a varinha (costumava acontecer-lhe muito amiúde). Sirius correu, alegre, para eles e sentou-se entre o casal, o lobo os observou uns segundos em silêncio. O que seria dele sem os Marotos? Seguramente seria o garoto mais infeliz e amargurado de toda a terra que Severus Snape, e isso queria dizer muito... exalou o ar que havia segurado inconscientemente e continuou com o seu percurso rumo ao quarto... se havia permitido um dia quase normal... mas não podia ser fraco e voltar correndo para sua manada, primeiro devia acabar com o que Lucius havia começado.

Não notaram quando o licantropo desapareceu de seu lado, Sirius havia se concentrado em uma discussão com Peter e perdeu de vista o seu Moony, ao que parecia não conseguira trazer de volta completamente seu amigo. Não quis separar-se de James e seguir o garoto, se o fazia decerto o afugentaria, e tampouco queria desligar-se completamente de James, de modo que, resignado, se atirou encima de seu irmão e o fez que lhe contasse onde havia estado todo o dia.

Durante a semana, Remus viu-se mais acompanhado pelos corredores, Sirius havia se acoplado a ele como uma sombra, e cada vez que cruzava com Lucius tentava assassina-lo com o olhar. Remus não se dava conta desses olhares, já que evitava por completo chocar seu olhar com o da serpente... tampouco sabia que Sirius ouvira aquela conversa de Lucius com Severus, razão pela qual acreditava que seu amigo grunhia para Malfoy apenas por ser da Casa contrária.

Depois do beijo que compartilharam, a relação tornou-se muito mais anormal. Havia vezes em que uma mão inocente roçava o corpo do castanho em lugares não tão acessíveis; quando Sirius encontrava o castanho dormindo no Salão Comunal, com um livro entre suas mãos, o de cabelos negros aproveitava para acariciar seu cabelo e rosto; quando zombavam de Prongs no quarto, seus olhares eram mais que de amigos, era um de predador e outro de presa cativada. Para Remus a imagem de Sophie já não lhe doía tanto como há um tempo. Sentia-se bem com o fato de que o cortejassem tão abertamente... não era normal que Sirius Black andasse atrás de um garoto, e sentia orgulho ao pensar que havia sido ele a pessoa capaz de fazer apaixonar ao garoto mais mulherengo de toda a Hogwarts, e isso não o fizera intencionalmente.

Onde Sirius o pegava sozinho, o encurralava para perguntar-lhe se tinha alguma chance com o licantropo... outras vezes, Remus era surpreendido pelas costas, com os lábios de Sirius colados ao seu pescoço. Já não lhe incomodava que o fizesse... além do mais sentia-se bem... não havia compromisso, não havia nada... apenas um jogo de aceitação e negação. Conseguiu esquecer-se de Malfoy por um tempo, sobretudo quando era abraçado em algum corredor e seus lábios assaltados por um faminto Padfoot, que, descaradamente, em seguida, o convidava para realizar alguma travessura junto com o restante dos Marotos, e ele não podia fazer mais que balbuciar uma estúpida desculpa...

Lamentavelmente, aquele jogo não incluía a suja mentira que crescia dia após dia às costas de Sirius... os hematomas de Moony, os choros no banheiro, os pesadelos noturnos... o fato era que sentia que estava apaixonando-se por Sirius, e não queria aceita-lo, machucaria seu amigo... e a si mesmo, pois se se entregava, nunca poderia dar-se completamente a Padfoot. Cada vez mais se arrependia de ter aceito aquele beijo, e sobretudo agora que Malfoy havia começado a suspeitar de Sirius, que não se desprendia dele... parecia um grude, e Malfoy muitas vezes não podia atormenta-lo porque sempre estava acompanhado pelo mais velho dos irmãos Black.

No dia anterior às férias de Natal, finalmente o licantropo acabou caindo nas garras do loiro, numa tarde em que saíam da aula de Aritmancia. James e Sirius não haviam assistido essa aula e, curiosamente, Peter havia faltado à sua aula de Herbologia, o que, claramente, indicava que algo aprontavam, mas Moony, sempre responsável, assistira a aula, e quando se dispôs a sair da sala, sua bolsa rasgou-se devido ao peso dos livros... mas o que não viu foi o loiro que estava esperando em uma esquina da saída da sala, guardando sua varinha.

Todos haviam desaparecido e Remus estava acabando de recolher seus livros, quando levantou-se foi jogado contra a parede de pedra, golpeando-se forte contra a muralha de pedra.

- Solte-me! – lutou como pode, sem conseguir ver seu atacante, que o segurava por trás.

- Não... não... – sussurrou o Slytherin, descendo rapidamente a mão por entre as pernas do licantropo e apertando-o, o castanho paralisou imediatamente. – Assim está melhor, estúpido Gryffindor... já me cansei de espera-lo, quero o que me corresponde... agora.

- Nã-não o faça... – Remus tentou soar seguro, tentando ocultar o temor em suas palavras, Lucius riu depreciativamente.

- Eu o farei... – mordeu seu pescoço.

- Ah!

- Agora... – outro mordisco e uma língua brincando com o lóbulo de sua orelha. – Quer queira... quer não. – concluiu, abrindo inesperadamente o fecho da calça de Remus e abaixando bruscamente a calça do garoto. Remus começou a respirar agitadamente enquanto apertava suas mandíbulas, sua mão estava apertando o mais firmemente possível uma das mãos de Malfoy, que estava em sua cintura e, com a outra, tentando manter distância do corpo de seu opressor, sua voz havia se perdido em sua garganta.

- Agora, estúpido leão, você saberá o que é bom. – riu o loiro, enquanto começava a beija-lo com essa violência tão repugnante. Remus tentava esquivar desses beijos venenosos, movia-se de um lado a outro, não querendo aceitar o que viria a seguir.

- Chega... Malfoy... nós podemos resolver isto de uma outra forma. – o licantropo tentava fazer raciocinar o rapaz que devorava selvagemente seus mamilos, fazendo-o dar pequenos gritos de dor.

- Já lhe disse uma vez, Lupin... não quero repetir... você me pagará como eu quero e chega de conversa, coloque-se de quatro! – ordenou-lhe.

Remus sentiu que o coração iria sair pela boca... chegara o momento, sentiu como as fortes mãos de Lucius o faziam ajoelhar-se diante dele, enquanto deixava seu rosto à altura de seu membro.

- Você já sabe o que fazer, inseto... vamos... prepare-o para si mesmo. – riu sarcasticamente, o castanho reprimiu as lágrimas e, fechando seus olhos, começou a fazer o que lhe pediam.

Rapidamente na sala de aula, ouviam-se os ofegos e gritos do Slytherin, enquanto Remus chorava e tinha espasmos de enjôo. Cada vez que parava, uma bofetada lhe fazia voltar à sua tarefa... finalmente o loiro gozou em sua boca e ele reagiu cuspindo toda a essência de Malfoy. Sentiu um pontapé em suas costelas.

- Não disse a você que a cuspisse... – pegou seu rosto e aproximou-o do chão, perto de onde havia cuspido, o castanho começava a tremer de novo. Sentiu como tiravam sua roupa íntima e procurou desesperadamente, com o olhar, a sua varinha... à merda com o trato, agora mesmo sentia um pânico que o estava deixando sem oxigênio, estava gelado, suava como porco, e se Malfoy chegava a fazer-lhe algo mais, estava seguro de que desmaiaria e não poderia defender-se. Tentou engatinhar para longe do loiro, mas sentiu como o outro puxava-o para cima e separava-lhe as pernas violentamente, o licantropo começou a chorar descontroladamente, sentiu como Malfoy pegava seu próprio membro e começava-o a acariciar, ao tempo em que lambia suas costas... tudo era tão pavoroso... Voltou a arrastar-se com tudo o que o plenilúnio lhe permitia, mas sentiu um forte golpe em sua cabeça.

- Quieto!... Puta imprestável.

- Deixe-me em paz... solte-me. – gemia ele, arranhando as mãos asquerosas da serpente.

- Mais forte amor... grite mais forte... quero que me suplique... quero que rogue para perdoa-lo desta vez, ahahahaha! – o loiro separou suas nádegas e tateou a entrada, procurando-a, Remus acreditou que desfaleceria... sem saber porque o fez, começou a gemer e a chorar, clamando o nome de Sirius...

- Não... me deixa!... Sirius!... Sirius! Não... Não! – o mar de lágrimas e gritos de dor aumentou, quando o loiro introduziu o primeiro dedo dentro do castanho. – Arghhhh! Dói! Tira!... Ajuda... Sirius... Ahhh! Pára, pára!

- Vejo que Black é o único que pode trata-lo dessa maneira, mariquinha! – riu o Slytherin enraivecido, introduzindo um segundo dedo violentamente, que deixou sem fôlego o castanho, o qual já convulsionava de dor... não queria entregar-se... não podia, seu coração doía... se maldizia por ter sido um estúpido mal nascido.

- Tire-o... deixe-me, por favor...

* * *

No dormitório, James fechava seu baú e apressava Sirius para que o acompanhasse, a fim de procurar Filch - deviam apressar-se para poder deixa-lo pendurado na árvore de Natal, que estava no Salão Principal. Sirius procurava desesperadamente um par de calças... eram suas preferidas e não estavam em lugar algum... não sairia de férias sem elas... adorava-as!

- Ei, Pad... você está demorando muito... é melhor que eu me adiante e, de quebra, vejo se posso fazer sozinho.

- Você sabe que o acompanharia... mas são as calças que meu tio me presenteou... e ele é o único que me faz favores e...

- Ok, ok, ok... não se preocupe, nos vemos. – disse Prongs, saindo do quarto.

Padfoot desarrumou todo o seu baú, remexeu dentre sua cama e lançou-se ao chão, procurando, com a mão, suas calças... tocou em algo parecido com o gênero e o tirou...

- SIM! – Era uma de suas calças, voltou a enfiar a mão mas, desta vez, encontrou um papel amassado. Franzindo o nariz desamassou-o e o leu.

_Remus:_

_Lamento ter esperado tanto para ter dado atenção à suas palavras, finalmente encontrei trabalho desencantando e enfeitiçando objetos para a família Malfoy, e consegui que não suspeitem de sua condição. Você sabe que a casa estava muito maltratada e me encheram de perguntas, as quais pude responder... agora, filho, como eu não recebo uma remuneração o suficientemente alta para pagar parte da dívida, o filho de Thor disse que você poderia ajudar... sei que esta não é a maneira, mas se você quer ter uma casa para onde voltar neste verão, será melhor que faça caso, você já sabe, de que com sua condição você não pode pedir muito, é o que lhe compete viver... por amor a seu pai e à sua falecida mãe, que por dar-lhe a luz não está conosco... faça o que seja necessário._

_Seu pai._

_P.S.: Não me decepcione..._

Era do senhor Lupin... o que havia querido dizer com "_sei que esta não é a maneira"? _Por que Remus não lhe dissera que devia servir a Lucius? E de que forma o fazia? O cabelos negros amassou o papel fortemente, compreendendo mais ou menos o que isto significava, de imediato lhe havia ocorrido uma descabelada idéia, mas tudo se encaixava! Recordou fugazmente tudo o que havia acontecido desde o início do ano. Sentiu fogo em seu estômago, a fúria...

" _Mas vejam só, o leãozinho se vai... decerto irá buscar uma forma de pagar sua dívida... Lupin! Quero que me pague com tudo o que tem! - gritou Malfoy, do chão. - E quando digo tudo, me refiro a TUDO. - riu, desta vez fazendo um gesto obsceno com a mão, movendo-a de cima abaixo, à altura de seu membro."_

" _Suponho que isso explica os arranhões... – a voz de Sirius soou séria, Remus apressou-se a cobrir seu pescoço. – Por isso, você não chegou para dormir a noite passada..."_

" _Vocês não me fizeram nada... apenas sou eu e meus problemas, rapazes... prometo que quando os resolver, vocês me verão mais... por ora devo atender certos assuntos..."_

"_Meu coração... está... destroçado, Padfoot..."_

E agora essa carta... parecia tudo muito óbvio... levantou-se, enfurecido, do chão e abriu o baú de James de um pontapé. Pegou o Mapa do Maroto, _"Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom"_, buscou desesperadamente a marca de Remus... ainda estava na sala de Aritmancia... e, pelo visto, não estava sozinho...

- Mal feito, feito. – ofegou, sem poder conter a raiva que sentia, saiu batendo violentamente a porta... já se inteirariam Lucius Malfoy e Remus John Lupin do que era feito um Black...

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Pobre Remus... primeiro tendo que lidar com um perverso e ninfomaníaco Malfoy, e agora com um ciumento Sirius alucinado... Será que Malfoy conseguirá, a força, o que tanto deseja? Será que Sirius chegará a tempo de...? Obviamente, eu não responderei nenhuma dessas perguntas, porém vejam pelo lado positivo: vocês ganharam mais um capítulo antes do final do ano. ;-)

Um abração a todos os leitores da tradução de Angel Fall First, especialmente aos reviw-sadores **Leka Moreira **(Moony fica mesmo uma gracinha envergonhado, dá vontade de morder, nhoic-nhoic! ;-D); **Moi Lina** (Eu realmente fico muito feliz de saber que você vem gostando da história e aprovando a tradução! Agradeço pelas palavras e pelo carinho, tanto em meu nome como em nome da autora. Muito obrigado mesmo. Beijundão e até o próximo capítulo.); **Haine II** (Mesmo com preguiça, a senhorita mandou bem. ;-) Agora eu pergunto: depois deste capítulo, como está o seu nível de pena pelo Moony? Como se não bastasse o pobrezinho ter de aturar o assédio violento de Malfoy e agora uma tentativa estupro, ainda terá que suportar a fúria de um Sirius enciumado e traído. É dose pra "leão", não? Mas veremos o que nos aguarda o próximo capítulo... no ano que vem. ;-)) e **Carol Black** (Que bom que você me compreende:-) Quanto ao Remus-envergonhado-Lupin, só tenho a concordar em gênero, número e rubor. ;-) Beijoca!).

Com isso me despeço, desejando a todos um FELIZ 2007! E Boas Festas! Bebam todas por mim. ;-)

**Inna **


	15. Capítulo 15

**Angel Fall First**

**Autor(a):** soul redimer

**Entrada:** www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)2774356(barra)1(barra)

**Tradução:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Remus sentiu que a alma lhe saia do corpo, enquanto sentia a zombeteira risada da serpente chocar-se contra sua nuca; estava entorpecido. O castanho se arrependia de ter sido tão idiota em não ter pedido ajuda... agora estava à beira de seu fim... não podia deixar que isso ocorresse, tudo menos isso... reuniu o pouco de coragem e a pouca força que lhe restava para atacar, não queria acabar com o que havia sido iniciado pelo loiro. O licantropo fez um último esforço e, como pode, deu um certeiro chute no outro, arrastou-se rapidamente para onde estava sua roupa íntima, enquanto Lucius esfregava o local do golpe. Buscou rapidamente sua varinha por entre a túnica e apontou-a para o Slytherin... este tinha os olhos semi-cerrados pelo ódio... o castanho tremia inteiro, mas, sem perder tempo, começou a vestir peça a peça de seu uniforme... a varinha de Malfoy estava a seu lado, de modo que o muito desgraçado não poderia aproximar-se sem ser atacado...

- Não poderá me evitar para sempre, Lupin... – ofegou incomodado o jovem.

- Agora não me interessa, Malfoy... faça o que quiser... – contestou Remus, levantando-se dolorido, ao tempo em que cerrava o fecho de sua calça e vestia a camisa com suas mãos trêmulas.

- Está me dizendo que prefere passar o resto de sua vida na prisão... junto à porcaria de seu pai? – perguntou, furioso, o loiro pegando sua roupa de má vontade, enquanto erguia-se do chão e vestia-se, sem intenção de aproximar-se do licantropo armado, estava demorando demasiado.

- Sim...

- Está seguro, Lupin? – perguntou, com uma voz carregada de maldade.

- Sim. – afirmou novamente o garoto, logrando aproximar-se da porta enquanto seguia apontando para o loiro.

- Por que não se entrega e agora?... Será menos doloroso do que acredita. – o loiro tentou acercar-se, mas as chispas vermelhas que saltaram da varinha de Moony fizeram com o que loiro retrocedesse.

- Eu já lhe disse... eu me arrependo... aqui termina o seu jogo... – disse o garoto decidido, Malfoy olhou-o sério, querendo assassina-lo com o olhar. Finalmente respondeu.

- De acordo... mas asseguro a você que se arrependerá.

- Não creio que me arrependa mais do que já estou agora... – Remus não pode terminar de falar porque uns violentos golpes na porta o interromperam, pela surpresa sobressaltou-se e apontou a varinha para a porta despreocupando-se com sua outra mão... o loiro arrebatou a varinha que lhe pertencia e apontou para ele.

- Estúpido Gryffindor...

- REMUS! – a voz de Sirius atravessou a madeira espessa da porta, o coração do licantropo agitou-se confuso... Sirius estava do outro lado da porta... o ajudaria... mas estava disposto a deixar-se ver na companhia de Malfoy, agora que estava em um estado completamente agitado? - REMUS SAIA DAÍ... SEI QUE ESTÁ COM MALFOY! – gritou o outro jovem, esmurrando a porta.

- Namorado ciumento? – zombou Malfoy, apontando-lhe a varinha na cabeça.

- Feche a boca...

Repentinamente, a porta explodiu e nas sombras surgiu Black... todo despenteado e com um brilho perigoso nos olhos. Observou minuciosamente Malfoy, o qual apontava a varinha para Moony, e, em seguida, fixou-se no aspecto agitado e ofegante de ambos os rapazes... sentiu o veneno do ódio nascer em seu estômago.

- Remus... o que faz com este idiota? O que ele fez a você? – Sirius falou de repente autoritário, com uma voz que não era a sua. O castanho sentiu de imediato uma vertigem, que o fez perder o equilíbrio... notara o tom ameaçador de seu amigo.

Sirius apartou Malfoy da frente e cravou seu olhar em Remus, inquisitivamente.

- Então, seu amiguinho não sabe o que há entre nós? – perguntou, de momento, o loiro, agarrando Moony agressivamente pelo braço.

- Nós não temos nada. – esclareceu Remus, incapaz de fixar seu olhar em Sirius. O animago bufou incrédulo.

- Black... saiba cuidar melhor de suas mascotes. – desdenhou o Slytherin, lançando um olhar feroz para o castanho, que já começava a voltar a suar frio e a tremer.

- Ele não é um animal, seu grande filho da puta. – cuspiu, empurrando o loiro, para separa-lo de Moony.

- Pois comigo parecia um animalzinho... sem muita educação... – riu com estrondo. – Creio que você deveria perguntar-se o que faz seu amiguinho quando desaparece sem avisar...

- Pare! – Remus havia interrompido. – Não o faça, Malfoy... – disse, recuperando a voz que havia perdido.

- Fazer o quê?... – perguntou, com falsa inocência, Malfoy enquanto aproximava-se dele.

- Do que falam?! – perguntou furioso Sirius, não estava seguro de querer inteirar-se. – O que faziam antes de eu chegar? – bramou exasperado o animago.

- Não o escute, Sirius... – adiantou-se Moony, mas Lucius falou mais alto.

- Que seu doce bonequinho o responda se quiser... ele pode contar o que acabamos de fazer. – riu desta vez, mas se deteve apenas para voltar-se para Remus e beija-lo com fúria, o castanho sentiu como o olhar de Sirius se fixava nele e sentiu-se enormemente sujo... um lixo do mais baixo que podia haver.

O animago não precisou pensar muito, separou Malfoy de Remus e golpeou-o certeiro no rosto, derrubando-o e caindo sobre ele, desafogou sua fúria até ficar exausto. Como se atrevia a brincar com ele e Moony diante de seu próprio nariz? Como podia ousar beijar esses lábios que lhe pertenciam?... que ele vira primeiro?... havia ousado tocar nesse corpo que era seu. Não permitiria que o Slytherin fizesse isso e se fosse sem ser castigado. Movido pelo ódio se bloqueou, não soube como mas não deixou Lucius com possibilidades de recuperação rápida... quando conseguiu controlar-se, o loiro estava completamente aturdido e sangrava como porco, em um canto Remus estava encolhido, tremendo dos pés à cabeça... esqueceu-se completamente de sua vítima e foi para seu objetivo... os ciúmes o guiavam... e Remus também devia receber parte de seu castigo.

Como foi que Malfoy acabou estendido no chão, lamentando e soluçando sobre sua descendência, Remus não soube, apenas foi consciente de que depois de ver Sirius dar uma surra na serpente, que lhe eriçavam os pêlos da nuca, este o agarrou pela túnica e arrastou-o sem cuidado algum em direção ao quarto deles. Quando fechou a porta detrás de si, o animago empurrou o corpo do licantropo com fúria sobre sua cama, Remus apenas atentou-se para cobrir a cabeça pensando que Sirius o moeria a golpes. Ao contrário, o que veio em seguida não foram apenas golpes...

- O que era que você pretendia com aquele?! – gritou-lhe o de cabelos negros demandante, enquanto dava um murro no colchão ao lado do rosto de Remus.

- Des-desculpe-me... eu... Sirius...

- NÃO! Não sou tolo! Por que não me disse?! Eu pude tê-lo ajudado... Ou acaso você queria ter esses asquerosos encontros com aquela serpente?! – Remus abriu os olhos atônito e sentiu o ódio que desprendia de Sirius.

- Eu sinto... mas não podia...

- O QUE NÃO PODIA, MERDA?! VOCÊ TEM BOCA E CÉREBRO PARA ALGO, NÃO?! – Sirius pegou o castanho pela camisa, enquanto o sacudia com raiva, Moony começou a chorar ao tempo em que tentava soltar-se do animago.

- Deixe-me explicar... – murmurou entristecido.

- Não... estive sendo cortês e educado com você... estive esperando-o e tentando conquista-lo da melhor forma, para quê?!... para que você, em troca de um miserável saco de dinheiro, se entregue a outro e faça o que ele quiser.

- Não é assim! – gemeu ofendido Remus, logrando que Sirius lhe deixasse de sacudir.

- Vai me negar?! – gritou, irado, o animago, Remus fechou os olhos e as lágrimas correram solitárias... ele não queria ferir Sirius... mas tudo já havia acabado...

Não havia solução para a dívida... nem para seu coração... era um idiota que jamais aprenderia a aceitar sua posição na terra.

De repente, sentiu que Sirius começou a beija-lo... no pescoço. Tentou separar-se mas o outro não deixou, e sim o beijava cada vez com mais força... machucando-o.

- Pára... Sirius... pára... – pediu fracamente, enquanto empurrava o corpo do animago.

- Não... – respondeu o animago olhando-o de cima. – Você fará comigo o que fazia com Malfoy... não resista... – disse com uma voz gélida. Moony apertou as mandíbulas, humilhado.

- Não farei, Sirius... – o de cabelos negros começou a tirar-lhe a camisa bruscamente, enquanto o outro tentava inutilmente evitar. Padfoot estava exaltado e nesses momentos era mais forte que ele. – Sirius, deixe-me... Não quero! – Sirius mordeu seu peito, sem fazer-lhe caso. – Por favor, pára!

- Deixe de fingir e me toque! – ordenou-lhe com essa voz fria e aristocrata que possuíam os Black. – Faça o mesmo que fazia a ele... também posso paga-lo... – disse o último ressentido. O olhos dourados sufocou um soluço.

- Não... – dizia enquanto chorava – Não é assim... Sirius... com Malfoy não fiz nada... por favor, acredite em mim... pare! – o animago tirou-lhe a calça com agilidade, Remus sentiu o frio patente do inverno novamente, começou a tremer ao passo em que tentava fazer seu companheiro entrar em razão. – Não faça, Padfoot... por favor, perdoe-me... mas não continue... não me tire o que Malfoy não pode me arrebatar!

- Cale-se e abra suas pernas... a mim você não engana... depois de tudo, o dinheiro move você... e isso é o que mais me sobra...

O coração de Remus deixou de bater... sentiu que seu corpo se congelava, suas lágrimas deixaram de cair e se o faziam ele já não se dava conta... ele não se movia por dinheiro... Acaso não entendia esse grande idiota que tinha entre suas pernas, que não lhe restava outra opção? Ele não o fizera por prazer... o fez porque não tinha outra saída... Para ele as coisas jamais seriam fáceis, sempre significariam um sacrifício, e agora comprovava que era verdade, que seu pai não havia se equivocado... não podia ter a pretensão de merecer ser tratado com respeito e carinho, depois de tudo sempre continuaria sendo o monstro sombrio e vulgar que, em troca do silêncio de outro, daria tudo o que possuía pelo triste fato de temer seu destino... a morte, o rechaço. Tudo tornou-se claro... não tinha por que reclamar... ele próprio havia procurado... ninguém o ajudaria... isto era o que lhe competia na terra... Fechou os olhos e separou ainda mais as pernas, esperando...

Sirius viu como a expressão do rosto de Remus mudava lentamente, em um momento o medo foi substituído pela expressão de tristeza mais profunda que vira em seu amigo. Seus olhos haviam se apagado e as lágrimas corriam sem parar, mas seu rosto estava estático, vazio, e finalmente quando fechou os olhos... parecia que algo no licantropo havia morrido... e Sirius compreendeu que aquilo era resignação. O cabelos negros de repente sentiu asco de si mesmo... era um animal... como podia ter reagido de tal sobremaneira? Não havia permitido explicações, ou desculpas... Remus era a pessoa que mais oportunidades necessitava na vida e ele era o primeiro a tira-las... sempre acabava fazendo cagada... não importava como, sempre fazia o mesmo. Começou a sentir-se frustrado, era um péssimo amigo... um péssimo enamorado, havia arrebatado a esperança desse lobo estúpido e inseguro... esteve a ponto de tê-lo condenado... ele já tinha suficiente tristeza com sua licantropia para que lhe destroçasse a vida.

O animago deixou-se cair sobre o corpo de Remus, respirando entrecortadamente enquanto tentava sufocar o pranto da culpa. Remus abriu os olhos lentamente e sentiu que Sirius chorava sobre seu ombro, soluçava arrependido. O castanho compreendeu que seu amigo havia recuperado a cordura, vagarosamente começou a acariciar o cabelo azulado do rapaz que tinha sobre si, tentando acalmar o choro descontrolado que tinha nesse instante. Se seu amigo havia reagido assim, era porque, talvez, realmente o queria, tanto que havia se deixado levar pela raiva. Moony sabia que não era a pessoa certa para recrimina-lo ou castiga-lo, depois de tudo ele não fora capaz de confiar em Sirius. Suspirou amargamente... "decerto é compaixão", pensou o licantropo, pois nesse momento sentia o mesmo por si... auto-compaixão.

- Perdoe-me... – finalmente, Sirius olhou-lhe... seu rosto vermelho pelas lágrimas. - ... Sou um tolo... um animal, não tinha direito de trata-lo assim... só que... me enfureceu demais vê-lo beijar-se com aquela serpente, somente o fato de imaginar o que ele estava fazendo a você antes de que o encontrasse... gosto de você mais do que parece, Remus... te amo! E você não se dá conta... de que está partindo o meu coração?

- Sirius... - sussurrou emocionado o licantropo, escondendo seu rosto no pescoço do outro rapaz. – Perdoe-me você. – falou-lhe ao ouvido, incapaz de dizer mais forte. – Sei que foi ruim eu ter ficado calado... mas não podia pedir ajuda. – sussurrava lentamente, enquanto aferrava-se com mais força a seu amigo. – Quando tive a oportunidade de dizer a você, não pude... foi muito tolo de sua parte e da minha... mas Malfoy me ameaçou com prisão... você sabe o que fazem aos licantropos quando são processados?

Sirius ofegava lentamente no pescoço de Remus enquanto ouvia suas palavras, tudo era melhor assim... conversando na intimidade que somente eles podiam ter.

- Condenam à morte. – respondeu o animago, compreendendo, por fim. Remus assentiu em silêncio, Sirius abraçou-lhe com mais força ainda, arrependido.

- Sim... e eu, como sou um covarde, decidi que preferia sacrificar-me a ter que morrer...

- Você não é um covarde... é apenas um estúpido masoquista. – corrigiu Sirius, retirando-se de cima de Remus e estendendo-lhe sua roupa.

- Talvez. – suspirou Remus, olhando para Sirius tristemente.

- Moony... o que era que você fazia com Malfoy antes que eu chegasse? – perguntou, temeroso, o animago. Corria o risco de voltar a perder o controle.

- Imagine o pior... – respondeu silenciosamente o castanho, cobrindo o rosto envergonhado...

- Mas...

- Não conseguiu fazer... eu não o permiti... porque naqueles instantes, eu... pensei em você. – respondeu o garoto, erguendo-se ruborizado. Sirius olhou-o alucinado.

- Remus... de verdade, perdoe-me... nada do que eu lhe disse é certo... – disse desta vez o animago mais calmo, as palavras de Remus o tranqüilizavam... ao tempo em que o faziam sentir-se mais culpado.

- Já lhe disse... se você o diz é por algo, mas não se preocupe, sei que esse algo eram os ciúmes... E não o ódio...

- Você é grande, Moony. – murmurou envergonhado o cabelos negros, enquanto via como Remus se dirigia para o banheiro.

O castanho deteve-se no marco da porta, e voltou-se para observar Padfoot, que seguia recostado, seguindo seus movimentos lentos e entorpecidos.

- Sirius... – disse, inseguro.

- Diga.

- Poderia me emprestar o dinheiro que falta para pagar a dívida? – perguntou timidamente o licantropo... era incrível o ingênuo que podia chegar a aparentar quando se ruborizava.

- Claro que sim, Moony... e mais. Iremos juntos entregar o dinheiro... o que lhe parece no Natal? – disse animado o cão, enquanto erguia-se e começava a desfazer o baú.

- Mas... e suas férias com os Potter? – perguntou surpreso Remus.

- Você o que acha? – disse sorrindo o animago. – Poderão sobreviver sem mim... eu ficarei aqui, com meu lobinho gostosão! – exclamou feliz e piscando-lhe um olho. O castanho sorriu agradecido e meteu-se no banheiro... estava disposto a apagar as marcas que Malfoy deixava para dar uma oportunidade verdadeira a Sirius... depois de tudo ele a merecia mesmo sendo um cabeça-dura e "animal", o lobo precisava de companhia e confiava que Sirius não seria uma má opção.

Na manhã seguinte, Peter e James se despediam do restante dos Marotos que ficavam no castelo, enquanto a seu redor se comentava a estranha aparição de Severus Snape na ponta da árvore de Natal do colégio... (James curiosamente havia despertado mais feliz que de costume).

- Direi a meu pai que nunca mais convide você, desgraçado. – dissera Prongs, fazendo-se de ofendido enquanto Lily o consolava falsamente.

- Não se preocupe, em breve você terá a mim por todo o verão.

- Não, por favor... vá ver se você também se cola ao Moony e assim faz um favor aos Potter.

- Ha ha ha... – riu entediado o cão, enquanto viam os garotos subirem nas carruagens.

- Felizes Festas, Prongs, Wormty.

- Igualmente Moony...

Assim se despediram, ficando abandonados na branca neve os dois garotos. Remus suspirou e empreendeu marcha rumo ao castelo, seus passos eram leves e lentos, ainda dolorido pelo esforço feito no dia anterior, e a Lua Cheia estava próxima. Avançou, relaxado, sem querer pensar demasiado... Sirius se deteve para contempla-lo por uns instantes, parecia fora de lugar, tudo avançava muito rápido em torno de Remus... ou era Remus que ia muito lento, essa tranqüilidade que fazia tempo ele perdera, voltava para cativa-lo cada vez mais. Sorriu e em seguida o alcançou, tomando-o pela mão. Esperava que Remus se apartasse ruborizado, mas sentiu que o garoto apertava-lhe a mão suavemente para seguir caminhando pelos corredores...

* * *

**Notinha da Tradutora:**

E eis o triste fim de Lucius "filhodaputa" Malfoy! (gargalhada super mega hiper ultra blaster diabólica). Mas que coisa, heim? Meu lado dark-sexy-sadomasoquistamente-complexo gosta do shipper RL/LM (já li fics realmente boas com esse casal), porém em Angel Fall First a surra que Sirius "mad dog" Black deu em Lucius "saco de pancada" Malfoy ainda foi pouca (cutucando a "loura oxigenada" com a ponta do graveto, pra ver se ainda tá viva... "Alooow? Tem arguém aí?").

Bueno, eu estou meio away da internet e assim ficarei até o final de janeiro/início de fevereiro. Estou me dando férias merecidas, ou "descanso obrigatório" de acordo com a prescrição médica para a minha LER (uma lesãozinha maledita que, sempre que pode, fode meu pulso esquerdo e uma tendinite filhadaputa que paralisa meus dedos quando muito usados... e olha que nem é pra bater siririca! Hunf!).

Mas eu voltarei, oh se voltarei! Falta pouco agora para o fim da história, precisamente mais 3 capítulos, e eu pretendo concluir as traduções em fevereiro. Portanto, aguardem-me! Yo regresaré! ;-D

Um abraço a todos vocês, leitores da tradução da fic de Soul Redimer, e em especial a **captain.angie.firepaints**; **Haine '_com preguiça de logar_'** (eu sei como é... as vezes sou acometida pela mesma preguiça. ;-)); **Leka Moreira** e **Carol Black**. Em nome da autora, muito obrigado pelas reviews!

Hasta la vista, babies!

**Inna **– a turista incidental


	16. Capítulo 16

**Angel Fall First**

**Autor(a):** soul redimer

**Entrada:** www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)2774356(barra)1(barra)

**Tradução:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Depois de uns dias no castelo, os garotos haviam começado a falar um pouco mais sobre o tema "Malfoy" e sua própria relação. No princípio, ambos evitavam, mas já era hora de se esclarecerem... e, por isso mesmo, Sirius havia levado Remus para os terrenos de Hogwarts, desejava conversar com seu amado e atraente olhos dourados... embora, claro, Moony apenas pensasse que estavam descansando de fazer nada...

- Você está tremendo...

- Deixe como está... gosto de me sentir assim...

- Suas mãos estão brancas...

- É pelo frio...

- Quer meu casaco?

- Não se preocupe... estou bem assim...

- Ohh...

- Para que me trouxe até aqui?... Pensei que podíamos descansar no Salão Comunal. – comentou casualmente o castanho.

- Pensei que seria bom que você respirasse ar puro... tanto tempo na biblioteca lhe põe feio... – respondeu, com burla, o animago.

- Certo...

- Na realidade, queria conversar com você sobre algo importante.

- Se se trata da confiança que devo ter em você, não se preocupe, ficou claríssimo para mim com a conversa de ontem à noite... não quero voltar a me sentir estúpido outra vez. – adiantou-se o licantropo, arrependido e abaixando a cabeça; Sirius suspirou desanimado, Moony, sempre tão fatalista, como sempre o havia desviado do tema.

Remus subiu as mangas de seu jaquetão e começou a brincar com a neve, as polpas de seus dedos se avermelhavam enquanto Sirius apoiava sua cabeça sobre seus joelhos e observava o licantropo... tão doce e sereno. O animago viu os pulsos arroxeados de seus amigo e desviou o olhar... somente o fato de lembrar de Malfoy e pensar no que fazia a Moony, o colocava de mau gênio... mas seu mal-estar não pode com a curiosidade e voltou a observar essas marcas que se moviam diante de seus olhos. Viu que mais além do violáceo e do carmesim, havia delgadas linhas em forma vertical, arranhões... talvez cortes.

Moony assobiava despreocupado, quando sentiu as cálidas mãos de Padfoot em seus antebraços, deixou-se pegar sem tirar a vista das mãos de Sirius que, com seus longos e delicados dedos, acariciavam sua pele. Remus começou a sentir-se sonolento pelas carícias, não percebia que seu amigo acariciava suas antigas marcas... essas que costumava fazer em si antes de conhecer os Marotos, quando não conhecia o significado da amizade...

- Rem... O que são estas? – sussurrou muito devagar Sirius, tentando soar relaxado, nunca havia percebido aquelas finas cicatrizes, o castanho pareceu meditar a resposta, tinha o aspecto de ter acordado de uma longa letargia.

- Cicatrizes... – respondeu, sem alterar-se e aproximando-se para olhar, Sirius observou estranhado.

- Você as fez? – o castanho assentiu de repente, com o cenho franzido, como se estivesse recordando algo incômodo. – Quando?

- Antes de entrar em Hogwarts... costumava faze-lo quase todas as noites...

- Por quê?! – perguntou Sirius, alarmado, seus olhos cinzas abriram-se consideravelmente.

- ... porque... não sei... talvez para recordar-me que estava vivo... – respondeu lentamente o garoto. – Deixei de fazê-lo quando vocês se fizeram meus amigos. – explicou Remus de repente, sorrindo nostálgico... parecia ter esquecido que Padfoot estava ouvindo-o. – Quando eu era menino, costumava pensar que não devia estar aqui, que meu lugar era sob a terra, próximo ao corpo de minha mãe... meu pai acreditava no mesmo, de modo que nunca senti que vivia, em realidade... a ocasião em que você descobriu que eu sou um licantropo, e veio com James para me encontrar na enfermaria... somente para me dizer o muito que me apreciavam... foi um dos momentos mais alegres e gratos de minha existência... foi a primeira vez que me senti vivo de verdade, e creio que não voltei a precisar destas... marcas...

Sirius ouvia silencioso e compassivo, mas sem perder a compostura... Remus falava tão à vontade, despreocupado com as reações de Sirius, contando-lhe confiadamente seus sentimentos... não quis interrompe-lo enquanto falava, porém agora o castanho parecia estar numa letargia pacífica. Quis falar-lhe, mas não sabia o que dizer-lhe a respeito dessas cicatrizes, ele jamais se sentira sem vida, além do mais lutava para sobreviver... A neve começava a cair lentamente sobre suas cabeças.

- Obrigado por existir, Moony... – disse o animago, sem que lhe ocorresse mais o que dizer, e tão somente atinou-se a acariciar o rosto do castanho. O licantropo girou seu rosto em busca de maior contato.

Lentamente, Remus elevou um de seus braços com ar atontado, e seu corpo começou a retesar-se, costumava acontecer-lhe amiúde próximo do plenilúnio, seu corpo de repente sofreria dores e contrações... Sirius inconscientemente retirou a carícia e parou seu olhar na mão direita do jovem, e viu como as unhas desta mão cresciam rapidamente, não eram tão longas mas o suficientemente afiadas para ferir alguém... Remus ofegava e, sem aviso, rasgou brutalmente sua pele, o sangue brotou fluidamente, enquanto caía a neve, manchando-a de carmesim... Sirius saltou de imediato ao ver que Remus não ia deter-se... e que não era a Lua Chia que estava causando isso.

- Moony! O que faz?!... Pare! – o rapaz aprisionou Remus contra a neve, sujeitando seus braços por sobre sua cabeça, Remus se debatia frustradamente... seu rosto se contorcia de dor...

- Deixe-me!... Deixe-me!... Quero sentir!... Quero sentir... – chorava o garoto.

- O que é que você quer sentir? – Sirius costumava receber a maioria das catarses do licantropo, e havia vezes em que ambos terminavam em estado de desespero absoluto, porém algo de que o animago estava seguro era que ele sempre conseguia fazer o castanho recobrar a razão. – Acaso não lhe basta a Lua Cheia? Você está cheio de manchas roxas por causa de Malfoy... e ainda assim deseja mais dor?

- Eu mereço. – gemeu Remus, sufocado... – Eu mereço por desconfiar de você... por ser um puto, ingênuo... por ser o que sou... Sirius, deixe-me sentir que continuo equivocando-me... que sigo tomando as decisões erradas... – Remus ofegava, o sangue banhava suas bochechas e a neve a seu redor, Sirius sobre ele fitava-o com o olhar triste... perguntava-se quantas penas e cruzes mais carregaria o licantropo em seu interior... segurou-o com mais firmeza.

- Não prossiga com isto... não volte a faze-lo... Moony, você é inteligente, entende que todos cometemos erros... não somos perfeitos, não é o momento para arrepender-se, você já o fez uma vez e a tempo, graças a Deus, mas agora, que você está a meu lado... não se castigue... eu não quero lhe ver mal... embora sei que não sou muito perceptivo, posso chegar a ser muito compreensivo e tenho todas as intenções de ajuda-lo... – dizia o animago, vendo como o rosto de Remus ia se relaxando gradualmente. – Deixe de pensar que é inteiramente mau... reconheça o humano dentro de si e lhe dê uma oportunidade verdadeira... deixe de reprimir-se... permita que o lobo se reconcilie com o humano... seja simplesmente... Remus. – enquanto dizia isso, ia aproximando-se do rosto perturbado do garoto sob si, que ainda mantinha seus olhos fechados. – Deixe-me tentar...

Não terminou a frase, seus lábios estavam agora acariciando os frios lábios de Remus, o castanho ofegou imperceptivelmente enquanto Sirius ainda roçava suas peles... muito lentamente começo a beija-lo, esperando uma resposta... timidamente a língua do licantropo encontrou-se com a de seus amigo... acariciaram-se uns minutos, até que o animago logrou fazer com que Remus se entregasse completamente à calidez de seu beijo.

O animago soltou os pulsos de Remus, enquanto tomava o rosto dele entre suas mãos e o beijava agora com mais força, desfrutando do delicioso sabor que tinha a boca do lobo... Remus acariciou o rosto de Sirius com suas mãos ensangüentadas... queria esquecer de todos seus erros, queria compensar seu amigo excepcional e companheiro.

A situação cada vez se tornava mais fogosa, Sirius sabia que não poderia parar se Remus continuava acariciando-o da forma como estava fazendo.

O pescoço era seu ponto fraco e era ali onde as frias mãos de seu amigo haviam ido parar. Agitadamente conseguiu separar-se do licantropo... observou o rosto avermelhado e agitado de Moony, que, com seus olhos fechados e seus lábios entreabertos, respirava entrecortadamente... sentiu o calor em suas bochechas, decerto estava tão vermelho quanto o brasão de Gryffindor.

Com um esforço inumano, endireitou-se e procurou sua varinha em seu casaco. Encontrou-a e improvisou uma cura para a ferida que ainda sangrava em Remus... o licantropo ainda não se levantava... estava calado, respirando o frio, enchendo seus pulmões de inverno. Sirius começou a sentir-se nervoso, Remus era uma das pessoas mais enigmáticas que jamais havia conhecido, seus silêncios sempre significavam uma reflexão e agora, depois do beijo, pensava que se esclareceriam para ver o que aconteceria com eles em diante...

- Espero que quando isto acabe, você não se esqueça de mim, Órion... – a suave voz de Moony o surpreendeu com aquelas palavras.

- Hã?... Quando acabe o quê? – perguntou o animago, sem entender, Moony incorporou-se.

- Quando acabe Hogwarts... e o seu amor por mim... – respondeu o garoto, olhando-o nos olhos, com um doce sorriso. – Não quero me equivocar outra vez...

- Esquecer-me de você! ... Por Merlin, Moony, jamais! Não disse que gosto de você... que o amo? Você me deixa louco e sua insegurança me mata! – exclamou desesperado o animago. – Maldito lunático desconsiderado... quer me dizer se vai me dar uma oportunidade, ou acabarei ficando louco e...

Remus sorriu dentro do beijo... sabia que Sirius era um falador e não queria ouvir quantas coisas cruzassem pela mente do animago... estava deprimido, certo... não por nada em dois dias seria Lua Cheia, mas não podia evitar temer que a situação de Sirius e ele não rendesse. O castanho beijou profundamente até conseguir tranqüiliza-lo, quando o fez, separou-se e fitou-o calmamente, com inocência.

- Bo-bo-bom... eu... Moony... Merlin, você quer sair comigo? – Sirius não compreendia estar tão caído por seu melhor amigo... jamais teria imaginado que apaixonar-se fosse tão complicado e degradante... não podia formar uma oração que não fosse uma súplica desesperada por uma aceitação...

- Hmmm... – Remus fingiu pensar, sentiu satisfação ao ver a impaciência no rosto do animago. – Está bem, Paddy...

Sirius ouviu um coro de anjos em sua cabeça... Remus sairia com ele... seria seu namorado... poderia beija-lo quando quisesse, poderia aborda-lo em qualquer lugar, sem planejamento algum... poderia faze-lo rir e esquecer tudo o que guardava em seu coração... poderia lograr que o veneno que se alojava dentro dele desaparecesse. Sorriu alegremente e tomou a mão do licantropo.

- Que tal se voltamos ao castelo, minha adorada Branca de Neve suicida?

- Ei!... Não me irrite, que não me custa nada arrepender-me e dar-lhe um 'não'... – respondeu Remus maliciosamente. – Olha que um desabafa e já é vítima de chacotas...

- Eu sinto, meu lobinho... venha, vamos para o dormitório... talvez lá você consiga desabafar ainda mais. – sugeriu Sirius perfidamente, Remus riu, ruborizando, e levantou-se deixando neve sobre as manchas de sangue. Talvez, depois de tudo, a relação com Sirius funcionasse...

****

(Na Casa dos Gritos)

- Pára, Sirius... ei, calma animal, que você me mordeu! – reclamou o licantropo, na Casa dos Gritos. Levava a velha túnica usada nas transformações e tinha Sirius transmutado em cachorro sobre ele, lambendo-o e brincando com ele sobre a velha cama. O cachorro, sentido pelo castigo, parou com as brincadeiras e, abaixando as orelhas, se pôs aos pés da cama... Remus sentiu-se um pouco culpável, Padfoot não tinha culpa de que estivesse com tão mau gênio nesse dia... arrastou-se, imitando um cachorro, e, fazendo biquinhos, aproximou-se de Padfoot, buscando com sua cabeça alguma carícia da parte do cão... esta não demorou a chegar, o cachorro lambeu sua bochecha, perdoando-o e voltando a balançar a cauda. Depois de uns minutos, o corpo de Remus começou a contorcer-se, a transformação já começava...

Moony acordou no quarto destroçado e carcomido, Sirius dormia a seu lado, já transformado em humano. Seu cabelo cobria seu perfilado e belo rosto, Remus tentou mover-se, mas a dor o impediu, acomodou-se ainda mais junto de seu namorado... que estranho parecia chama-lo assim, pensou o licantropo, fechando os olhos. Jamais havia lhe passado pela mente acabar sendo o namorado de um Casanova cobiçado e que, acima de tudo, fosse seu melhor amigo... "é meu primeiro namorado", pensou, envergonhado o garoto, ruborizando-se. Sentia-se um tanto estranho pela nova relação, mas não lhe desagradava, e mais, gostava que Sirius lhe cuidasse e mimasse tanto... girou o rosto para encontrar-se de frente com os lábios entreabertos de Sirius. Murmurava frases engraçadas ao vento... parecia estar discutindo com James sobre Quadribol. Sempre era a mesma coisa, Padfoot falava dormindo, e muitas vezes confessava seus crimes em sonhos. O licantropo sorriu e beijou-o ternamente. O animago começou a despertar.

- Paddy... você tem que levantar agora...

- Não... um pouquinho mais, Moony – reclamou o cabelos negros, tomando-o pela cintura e aproximando-o de seu corpo. – Ontem a noite, você me deu um empurrão que quase me mata... – queixou-se sofregamente o animago.

- Mesmo?... Desculpe-me. – preocupou-se Remus, deixando-se abraçar.

- Não se preocupe... eu saberei como faze-lo pagar... – sussurrou ao seu ouvido sensualmente, Remus estremeceu e um arrepio percorreu-lhe dos pés à cabeça, enquanto a língua de Sirius se entretia em seu pescoço.

- Padfoot... – suspirou Remus, inconscientemente.

- Diga, bonito...

- Eu também gosto muito de você... – murmurou o castanho, buscando seus lábios.

Sirius sorriu enquanto capturava os delicados lábios entre os seus... a missão "conquistando Moony" fora bem sucedida, com um pouco de inconvenientes... mas, ao fim, tinha o que queria, desejava e amava, e o tinha ali justo entre seus braços, aferrado a ele, são e salvo, cheio de energia e esperanças, e ele se encarregaria de entregar-lhe todo seu coração... apenas esperava também ser o mais desejado por Moony, ser a escolha dele, desejava com toda sua alma que o licantropo pertencesse apenas a ele... que se entregasse somente a ele.

Remus separou-se, agitado e corado, do animago, o qual parecia querer arrebatar-lhe todo o oxigênio de seus pulmões. Tentou acalmar a respiração ao tempo em que olhava para Sirius ruborizado e, de repente, com outra visão de seu amigo, uma totalmente distinta da que tinha a uns minutos. A insegurança sobre seus sentimentos, no momento em que esteve firmemente aprisionado pelos braços de Sirius, desapareceu; sentira como se um excitante calor o tivesse feito substituir algo da frieza, que voltara a tentar cair sobre si quando Malfoy o ameaçou... sorriu alegre... estava apaixonado, e o melhor era que se sentia querido... Acariciou o cabelo de Sirius, que o fitava silenciosamente.

- Devemos ir, Madame Pomfrey me espera, é véspera de Natal e não quero preocupa-la...

- Está bem... – aceitou o animago, erguendo-se desanimado. Ajudou Remus a vestir sua túnica e em seguida encaminharam-se de regresso ao colégio. – Remus, seu pai não escreveu?

- Não.

- Você o avisou sobre o dia em que iremos pagar a dívida?

- Não... Quero que ele tenha uma surpresa... – respondeu o castanho, um tanto ressentido.

- Está bem...

- Não é incômodo para você a questão do dinheiro?

- Está brincando! Lobo descerebrado... crê que me arriscarei que você caia de novo nos jogos sujos de Malfoy?

- Não... – respondeu, envergonhado, o castanho.

- Não se preocupe... você e o seu... posso dizer? – perguntou inocentemente Sirius a seu "amigo", freando o que ia falar.

- Dizer o quê?

- Dizer 'você e o maldito filho da puta que se faz chamar seu pai'... sei que não o conheço, mas pelo que você me contou dele e o que lhe fez, ele não me agrada em absolutamente nada...

- Haha, não se preocupe, mais de uma vez eu pensei o mesmo.

- Eu lhe prometo, Moony, que você não voltará a ter que passar essas misérias que viveu...

E assim, Sirius se foi, reclamando e maldizendo o resto do caminho... de repente, o futuro parecia demasiado favorável para ambos... tanto que, talvez, causasse uma sensação de irrealidade...

* * *

**Notinha da Tradutora:**

Depois de alguns dias de atraso, finalmente o capítulo 16! Mais dois capítulos, e chegaremos ao final da fic. E aí, já sentem saudades? ;-)

A todos vocês que acompanham a tradução de Angel Fall First, o meu obrigadão.

Alozão aos review-sadores: **captain.angie.firepaints **(Mwhauahuahau! Mais um que adorou a surra de Sirius "mad dog" Black em Lucius "gala seca" Malfoy! De agora em diante, só haverá espaço para Sirius e Remus. É pena que restem só dois capítulos para o fim da história. ;-)); **Haine** (A surra só não foi ouro forrado com diamantes, porque durou pouco. ;-)); **Lisse **(Lisse, totosa, você por aqui?! O.O Só não fico mais surpresa, porque meus genes Puchkin dizem em alto e bom som que você não fez mais que sua obrigação! E olha que você ainda teve a audácia de chegar capítulos atrasada! Mas eu te perdôo... Claro, eu saberei cobrar o valor da dívida e com juros de mora... A propósito, lembra dos honorários cobrado em 'horas-sexo'? Mwahauhauahau!, pois é! ;-D Agora sim, posso dizer "Também adoro você!" ;-) P.S.1: Na verdade, agora são apenas mais 2 capítulos. ;-) P.S.2: Entre na fila de espera. Você e meio mundo querem Sirius "arroubos de ciúmes" Black. ;-)); **Carol Black **(É, eu me sensibilizei horrores com o Remus na iminência de ser violentado por Sirius. Mas o amor conseguiu impedir o pior, e todas as tragédias acabaram servindo de alimento para a união do casalzinho – finalmente! Eles merecem, não? ;-)). Valeu pelos comentários, pessoas!

Com isso, vou-me, desculpando-me pelos possíveis erros encontrados ao longo do capítulo. Vocês já sabem... mais um capítulo sem a devida revisão. – girando os olhos.

Hasta, e até o próximo e penúltimo capítulo!

**Inna **


	17. Capítulo 17

**Angel Fall First**

**Autor(a):** soul redimer

**Entrada:** www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)2774356(barra)1(barra)

**Tradução:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

A neve caía leviana e rápida... Sirius cantarolava uma canção natalina em voz baixa, esperava que Remus saísse do banheiro, já haviam recebido o cartão de Natal de Prongs e dos demais, fizeram a troca de presentes e desfrutaram de uma serena e tranqüila partida de xadrez mágico antes de decidirem realizar a viagem à cidade... Sirius guardava o dinheiro em sua bolsa de couro, enquanto amarrava seu cabelo em um longo rabinho.

Remus surgiu de repente, pronto e arrumado, colocou a túnica de viagem e revolveu, nervoso, o cabelo todavia úmido, enquanto buscava algo entre suas roupas. Ainda estava um quanto pálido devido a transformação, mas se via bonito. Lunático gemeu de repente, frustrado ao não encontrar o que buscava.

- O que procura, Moony? – perguntou Sirius, tomando-o por trás, enquanto secava-lhe o cabelo com a varinha, Remus suspirou culpável.

- Eu havia comprado um presente para meu pai... – murmurou silenciosamente, Sirius parou sua tarefa uns momentos, mas em seguida continuou.

- Para que lhe dá presentes?... ele não enviou nada a você...

- Seria o último! – protestou o castanho, girando-se e ficando de frente para Padfoot, o qual movia seu cabelo com ar quente, os fios dourados pareciam bailar ao redor de seu rosto.

- Ainda o ama...? – se deteve finalmente o animago, guardando a varinha, vendo o cabelo seco de seu garoto.

- É meu pai... – respondeu Remus, baixando o olhar – Não posso negar que me serviu de ajuda em algum momento, Padfoot...

- Está bem, então... se seu carinho por ele ainda não morreu... não sou eu quem vai nega-lo a você. – disse o garoto de cabelos negros, acariciando o rosto do licantropo e depositando um casto beijo em seus lábios. – Eu o ajudo a procurar...

Depois de terem almoçado, saíram do Beco Diagonal para a Londres trouxa. Pegaram umas quantas chaminés com Pó de Flu, até finalmente chegarem ao lugar onde se localizavam as residências da maioria dos bruxos aristocratas. Eram enormes mansões no alto de um cume, casas imponentes e intimidantes. Remus avançava com os olhos fixos em uma só direção. Estava sério e calado, parecia estar processando cada uma das palavras que diria a seu pai quando o visse. Sirius, por sua vez, ia ocultando o rosto, não queria ser visto por nenhum sangue-puro, que informasse à mansão Black que o jovem herdeiro estava passeando pelo lugar, que por anos foi seu lar...

Finalmente ao virar uma esquina, encontraram-se com uma mansão, era imensa e aterradoramente tétrica. As grades altas cercavam a passagem, e as muralhas de pedras resguardavam a lúgubre decoração. Remus respirou profundamente e, com sua varinha, chamou à porta três vezes.

Ouviram-se ruídos detrás desta e em seguida surgiu um velho homem, forte e enrugado. Quando este viu o garoto de olhos dourados, surpreendeu-se de ver um rosto tão pouco comum... era um rosto puro, com traços nobres. Retrocedeu, estranhado por sua presença, mas quando observou seu acompanhante, a expressão tornou-se mais dura e segura.

- Senhorio Black... – pronunciou, com pigarro, o velho. – O que faz a vergonha dos Black em tão nobre lugar?...

- Isso a você não importa. Chame o senhor da casa, precisamos falar com ele. E não me chame de 'senhorio', para você não sou ninguém de confiança para tratar-me como o fez. Dedique-se a fazer o que lhe pedem... você continua sendo nada para mim... – Remus quedou-se pasmado ante a atitude de Sirius. Se não o conhecesse, estaria seguro de que o rapaz de cabelos negros era mais uma serpente do venenoso ninho aristocrático no qual estava metido. – E rápido! Não temos tempo a perder com um simples criado! – O servente grunhiu e adentrou-se em busca de seu amo.

Remus olhou de soslaio para Sirius, o qual parecia incomodado, seguramente não lhe agradava em nada estar naquele lugar, onde sua imagem estava tão deteriorada e humilhada. Remus aproximou-se de Sirius para faze-lo sentir-se melhor, não queria que pensasse que estava sozinho naquele insuportável lugar. De repente, uns passos os fizeram alarmar-se. A porta abriu-se de par em par, deixando ver a um alto homem de cabeleira cinza, grisalha, a seu lado o único filho da família Malfoy... Lucius. Quando Remus viu o jovem platinado, quis recuar, mas ao tenta-lo sentiu que seu corpo se chocava com o de Sirius... desta vez, não estava sozinho.

- O que faz um mestiço em meu lar? – bramou, furioso, o senhor da casa, com um obscuro e rouco vozeirão, que fez tremer os três rapazes presentes e o servente que estava a um lado da porta, esperando para ser ordenado.

- Desejo ver meu pai... – articulou Remus, um tanto inseguro. O senhor Malfoy inflou o peito, incômodo, e dirigiu um feroz olhar para Sirius.

- Seu pai já não trabalha para mim... – anunciou o homem, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, um sorriso se desenhou no rosto do Malfoy.

- Como?... Na última carta que recebi, ele me dizia que ainda estaria aqui para o Natal! – desta vez, Remus soou mais seguro e sério.

- Lupin!... Não grite como meu pai... Você se recorda do que falamos?

Remus cravou seu olhar confuso no afilado rosto de Lucius, Sirius guardava silêncio, com uma mão dissimuladamente metida no bolso onde escondia sua varinha. Estava sendo-lhe horrivelmente difícil não matar o loiro ali mesmo, mas sabia que o mais importante era que Remus falasse com seu pai...

- Não, não lembro... – disse o castanho.

- Em nosso último encontro... disse-lhe que você se arrependeria...

- Hahaha! – riu o pai do jovem – De forma que você é o filho daquele homem... trouxe o dinheiro da dívida?

- Não o entregarei até que me digam onde está meu pai. – exigiu Remus, incômodo, apertando a bolsa de tecido onde levava o presente de seu pai.

- O dinheiro primeiro... ou não há informação. – ordenou o homem, acomodando-se o roupão e olhando o relógio da sala. O castanho bufou, incomodado.

- Sirius, dê-me o dinheiro... – o licantropo voltou-se para seu namorado.

- Mas, pode ser que o enganem, Moony... – intentou convencer Sirius.

- Passe-me... por favor...

- Hahaha... então agora você é a puta de Black! – riu Malfoy, olhando-os com uma fúria arrepiante. – Suponho que esse dinheiro fora em troca de algo, não? – Remus sentiu suas pernas tremerem, e reagiu a tempo de deter Sirius, que estava a ponto de perder o controle.

- Não... não sou sua puta. – respondeu Remus, com a bolsa de dinheiro nas mãos – Sou seu namorado. – explicou calmamente ao loiro, o qual, por um momento, perdeu a compostura, fazendo uma careta.

- E a mim isso não interessa! – exclamou o homem mais velho, arrebatando o dinheiro das mãos do jovem. – Bem, a dívida está quitada, você pode ir e não retornar nunca mais... e outra coisa, não volte a pisar em uma propriedade nossa... maldito mestiço...

- Cale a boca, Malfoy. – rugiu Sirius, sem poder controlar-se. – Já entregamos o dinheiro, agora diga-nos onde está o pai de Remus.

- Jovenzinho... você é uma escória dentro de sua família... e com razão. – respondeu o homem, olhando-o com asco. – O pai deste animal sem educação está no jardim dos fundos... está em companhia de uns muito bons amigos... se se apressarem, poderão chegar a vê-lo... – o homem sorriu perversamente, enquanto perdia-se no hall.

- Feliz Natal, bonequinho. – riu Malfoy, seguindo os passos de seu pai. Remus sentiu como se lhe encolhia o estômago, olhou para Sirius, que tinha a vista fixa no loiro, o qual, nesses momentos, desaparecia do lugar. Era um olhar assassino...

- Sirius... vamos procurar meu pai... sinto que algo não anda bem... – Remus pegou a mão de Sirius e arrastou-o, rodeando a mansão rapidamente. Caminhava acelerado, seu coração havia começado a bater mais rápido que o de costume, assim como havia começado a sentir cheiros e sons com melhor nitidez...

- Remus, não se apresse tanto... seu pai deve estar no jardim, decerto guardando suas malas... a casa de servidão sempre se encontra no pátio traseiro...

Os garotos apareceram por um esquina ante um tétrico jardim, que estava cheio de rosas, no centro havia uma fonte da qual saiam finos jorros de água. Ao acaso se viam as silhuetas de três homens. Remus reconheceu em seguida a figura do meio, era a de seu pai... Sirius abriu muito os olhos ao ver o similar que eram pai e filho a simples visão... Moony sentiu de imediato uma angústia horrível, quando reconheceu a figura que estava à esquerda de seu pai... seus sentidos se paralisaram por um segundo, para logo despertarem com uma intensidade animal, sua respiração se entrecortou devido ao esforço, Sirius olhou-o preocupado.

- O que ocorre, Moony?...

- Esses... esses tipos, Sirius. – gemeu, angustiado, o castanho, apertando o peito – É ele, Padfoot... – Sirius olhou-o sem compreender, Remus de pronto se pusera tão enfermo quanto nos dias antes da Lua Cheia. De repente, a risada de um dos homens e o som de uns golpes lhe distraíram. Os homens estavam golpeando o senhor Lupin, a luz do sol pintou de carmesim o terreno.

- É ele! – gemeu, desesperado, Remus começando a caminhar em seguida. Sirius seguiu-o, sem compreender ainda. Alçou a vista quando notou que Moony havia começado a correr em pânico. Viu como um dos homens se retesava tal como fizera Remus na vez em que havia cortado os pulsos diante dele, Sirius compreendeu, por fim, que esse homem era um licantropo... um homem-lobo que se lançava sobre o homem castanho...

- Pare! – a voz de Remus retumbou no lugar, enquanto a água da fonte se mesclava ao sangue do pai do castanho. – NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

Remus passou pelos homens, empurrando-os para o lado, enfiou-se com roupa e tudo na fonte, molhando suas túnicas, tomando o corpo ensangüentado de seu pai... sua garganta rota, aberta brutalmente pelas garras de Greyback... Sirius observou a cena com horror, viu que o homem-lobo ria, ditoso e satisfeito, vendo Remus chorar sobre o corpo de seu pai. A voz do outro homem lhe fez olhar para o céu.

- _MORSMORDRE! _- O homem vestia um capuz, Sirius tentou lançar-se sobre ele e lograr ver-lhe o rosto, mas foi lançado contra o chão.

- NÃÃO! – Remus gritou, apavorado, enquanto a água da fonte se enchia de sangue. A caveira e a serpente flutuavam no entardecer de 25 de dezembro. – Por quê?!... Por que o fizeram? – perguntou, horrorizado. O homem que havia invocado a marca riu, sem responder.

- São ordens do Senhor, meu querido filho... – respondeu o licantropo adulto - Nós apenas estamos começando o que chamamos de 'limpeza'... e creio que o senhor Malfoy foi muito amável em dar-nos tão boa presa... foi muito gentil de sua parte presentear-nos uma vítima no dia de Natal... Muito bom... Nos retiramos, temos eu levar morte a mais de um, hoje. – grunhiu o homem, lambendo o sangue selvagemente. Sirius se erguia do chão, havia se golpeado na cabeça e um filete de sangue caía de sua testa. Antes que os homens desaparecessem, conseguiu perguntar:

- Quem é você?

- Que meu querido filho lhe responda! – gritou o homem, desaparecendo do terreno, com seu acompanhante.

Sirius correu para onde estava Remus e abraçou-o fortemente, enquanto o garoto aferrava-se a ele, chorando amargamente, com o corpo de seu pai entre eles. Esta era a vingança de Malfoy... este era o castigo por preferir crer que merecia ser tratado como humano... voltava a equivocar-se uma e outra vez... seu pai fora entregue ao Senhor das Trevas... e ele, o monstro, o verdadeiro mestiço fora poupado. A ele não mataram, deixaram-no com vida para que carregasse a cruz de sua maldição pelo resto de sua vida.

- Moony... meu menino... eu sinto... eu sinto tanto... – Sirius tentava acalmar o garoto entre seus braços, jamais imaginou que presenciaria tal barbaridade... junto a eles, flutuando, passou a bolsa com o presente que Remus havia comprado. Sirius derramou umas silenciosas lágrimas de tristeza. Como era possível que Remus pudesse sofrer tanto?... Como poderia reparar esse coração que tão ferido estava? O pranto de Remus foi se acalmando lentamente até chegar ao estado de vazio... onde o castanho separou-se do animago e ergueu-se rapidamente. Com o rosto inexpressivo e lacrimoso, caminhou sem voltar-se... Começou o caminho de regresso à casa. Sirius olhou-o penalizado, secando suas lágrimas e lançando um olhar para o rosto daquele que teria sido seu sogro. Com um profundo lamento, fechou os olhos dele com sua mão, e levantou-se para correr atrás de Remus. O presente e o pai permaneceram submersos em sangue, água, e esquecimento...

* * *

**Notinha da Tradutora:**

Só mais um capítulo, só mais umzinho e... FIM! Contagem regressiva a partir de agora, pessoas. ;-)

Meu abraço a todos que, muito pacientemente, vêm acompanhando a tradução de Angel Fall First, e outro apertado a **Haine**, **captain.angie.firepants**, **Lisse** e **Carol Black**! Não vou comentar as reviews, porque meus dedos já não mais suportam digitar por hoje, porém recebam o meu agradecimento sincero por elas. :-) Não sou uma autora para pedir reviews, mas valorizo todas as que recebo, na qualidade de tradutora, e agradeço de coração a boa vontade de quem as envia. Também agradeço em nome de Soul Redimer, pois afinal de contas a história é dela. De modo que as reviews aqui computadas também são endereçadas à ela.

Valeu mesmo, gente! – Inna já no clima pré-despedida. ;-)

Por último, mas não menos importante, o meu obrigado à minha querida afilhada no fandom, Hermione Seixas, pela 'mãozinha' despretensiosa com a revisão do capítulo. As dicas foram bem-vindas, amore, gracias! ;-D

Bueno, com isso vou-me, prometendo retornar com o último capítulo de Angel Fall First. Hasta pronto!

**Inna **


	18. Capítulo 18 Final

**Angel Fall First**

**Autor(a):** soul redimer

**Entrada:** www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)2774356(barra)1(barra)

**Tradução:** Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**Final**

- Remus... Rem... REMUS! - Sirius deteve o castanho quando desciam do expresso que os levava a Hogsmade. O castanho parou silenciosamente. – Ouça... lamento o que aconteceu... mas você deve acalmar-se, não faça nada de ruim...

- Quem disse que eu faria algo de ruim? – perguntou ele, em voz baixa. – Eu estou bem...

- Remus... por favor...

- Quero ir a Hogwarts, Sirius... por favor, voltemos para casa... – Remus soltou-se suavemente do agarre de Sirius, caminhando em direção ao colégio.

Sirius suspirou preocupado, quando haviam saído do castelo ele encarregara os elfos de prepararem o quarto para uma pequena celebração natalina, e agora, com o ocorrido, duvidava muito que fosse correto tentar festejar o Natal com seu lobinho. Sacudiu a cabeça e seguiu o caminho que Moony havia tomado.

Quando chegaram ao castelo notaram que o local estava silencioso, parecia que realmente estavam abandonados naquele tremendo lugar; Remus caminhava com as mãos nos bolsos, cantarolando silenciosamente uma triste melodia sem autor, o animago o seguia sempre a um passo de distância. Chegaram ao quadro da mulher gorda, que, ao vê-los, deu-lhes acesso ao Salão Comunal; entraram e viram que a chaminé crepitava moderadamente, o ambiente estava morno, nada a ver com o frio penetrante de fora. Remus não percebeu o lugar acolhedor e rumou para o dormitório.

- Remus. – o deteve Sirius, quando aproximava-se das escadas. – Eu havia preparado algo para você... mas creio que não seria correto levar isso a cabo agora... então, se você quiser, pode não dar atenção a tudo o que há lá em cima... – explicou Sirius, apoiando suas costas na parede de pedra, vendo como licantropo o fitava de soslaio e, logo em seguida, concordava sem dizer nada. Quando a figura desapareceu, Sirius meteu o pé contra um dos degraus. Esta era uma das conquistas mais difíceis que jamais fizera.

Ao pôr o primeiro pé na escadaria, Remus se estranhou: um caminho de pétalas de lírios conduzia até o quarto. Entrecerrou os olhos, sentindo uma pequena ponta de alegria dentro de seu obscuro coração. Abriu a porta do dormitório lentamente, deparou-se com uma enorme caixa de bombons e um pacote de presente sobre sua cama... pensou no quão considerado era Sirius para com ele e sentiu-se culpado, ele sempre tinha problemas que arrastavam seu companheiro com ele, isso não era justo... era egoísta de sua parte fechar-se sozinho em sua dor, sem fixar-se no esforço que fazia o outro garoto para ajuda-lo e mima-lo, quando ele era tão esquivo e introvertido.

Desde sempre Sirius estivera a seu lado, jamais o abandonara. Sirius sempre lhe confiava seus temores e suas culpas, suas alegrias e ilusões, e ele sempre o escutava. Mas jamais sentira que Sirius precisava de sua ajuda, ou que talvez o animago houvesse lhe rogado um pouco de atenção e compreensão, e ele, cegado por sua própria dor, não fora capaz de enxergar esse grande garoto que tinha como amigo. Agora que o tinha a seu lado... agora que voltara a sentir-se amado, não podia deixar que as intenções e esforços do rapaz de olhos cinzas fossem postas de lado... Sirius não era culpado de sua pobreza, Sirius não era o culpado de sua licantropia, nem da morte de seu pai... Remus, o mesmíssimo jovem atento, doce e reservado, aquele que todo o mundo acreditava ser inocente e inteligente, esse garoto... ele era culpado... e, por isso, não tinha direito de desfazer das intenções de seu namorado.

Afogou um silencioso pranto, deixou que as lágrimas corressem. Não eram lágrimas pela morte de seu pai... por ele já havia chorado... eram lágrimas por ver que havia perdido tanto tempo em não descobrir que Sirius era uma pessoa maravilhosa, por não ter-se fixado nele antes, pelo tempo perdido... por ter envenenado a típica alegria de Black... por ser a escuridão de seu anjo.

Cobriu sua boca com suas mãos e chorou... Sirius logo chegaria e lhe encontraria ali, sentado no chão, lamentando-se, e se chatearia com ele... mas é que desta vez não chorava por si mesmo... e sim por ele...

Sirius subiu para o quarto depois de ter-se acalmado um pouco. Quando entrou encontrou Remus sentado sobre sua cama, regada de pétalas de lírios, com a caixa de bombons aberta e contemplando o elegante álbum de fotos que ele havia lhe presenteado... as fotografias que tinha dentro eram todas deles dois, desde o início em Hogwarts, até as últimas que Peter havia tirado com sua câmera nova. Todas tinham anotações feitas com a letra de Sirius, cada uma recordando o especial dos momentos em que foram tiradas... a última fotografia era uma onde Remus saía olhando a câmera de soslaio, enquanto escrevia em um pergaminho e articulava em silêncio "não me importune, Padfoot"... ruborizou-se quando viu Remus ler seus próprios lábios na fotografia e, em seguida, acariciava com seus frágeis dedos a inscrição que Sirius anotara ao lado... "Moony não tem tempo para mim...". O animago havia sentado silenciosamente a um lado, nervoso ante a reação de seu menino.

- Obrigado, Paddy... – disse o licantropo, entorpecido pelo pranto. – Eu adoraria poder partilhar mais tempo ao seu lado... passar o resto de minha vida com você. – desta vez o castanho ergueu a cabeça, e cravou seus orbes dourados nos poços grises de Sirius.

- É-é sério?... Obrigado, Moony. – disse o animago entusiasmado, esquecendo de imediato o mau-humor. O lobo assentiu, esboçando um pequeno sorriso.

- Espero que, alguma vez, eu possa compensá-lo e aos garotos por tudo o que fizeram por mim. – disse Remus, mudando de tema. Levantou-se da cama para sentar-se no colo de Sirius, e deixar descansar sua cabeça na de seu amigo.

- Calma, meu lobinho... assim como está é suficiente para mim e aos demais... Sempre que você lutar para seguir adiante, Moony... sempre que batalhar contra sua maldição e os problemas... creio que se você fizer assim, compensará os rapazes e a mim... – Sirius segurou uma das pálidas mãos do garoto e beijou-a delicadamente, com ternura e carinho, Remus acariciava o cabelo do animago em uma sutil carícia.

- Antes eu pensava em render-me... em deixar passar o tempo... Quando vocês entraram em minha vida, isso mudou um pouco, mas ultimamente estive me questionando se realmente vale a pena continuar vivendo neste mundo, que não é feito para mim...

- Mas...

- Não me interrompa. – Remus o deteve, parando as carícias e tomando o rosto de Sirius entre suas mãos, fazendo-o erguer o olhar... seus rostos de frente, encarando-se. O castanho apoiou sua testa na do animago. – É certo que estes últimos dias foram um inferno para mim, Sirius... mas você surgiu exatamente no limiar... Quando tudo tornou-se negro, a única luz que pude reconhecer foi você... sua voz e preocupação... Talvez o mundo não seja feito para mim... mas sei que você é... E enquanto você existir no mundo, eu estarei ao seu lado... sempre... Porque sem você... minha vida se tornaria escura, e definitivamente eu deixaria de existir...

O licantropo inclinou-se lentamente sobre o rapaz de cabelo negro, apoiando seus lábios sobre os finos de Padfoot.

Sirius recebeu o beijo do castanho, emocionado, abraçando-o com força, temendo que as últimas palavras pronunciadas pelo garoto se fizessem realidade. As lágrimas que desta vez saíram dos olhos de Sirius não foram de dor ou tristeza, mas sim de alegria... essa alegria melancólica. Saber que Moony era seu... que aquele ser tão belo lhe pertencia, tanto sentimental como fisicamente, o emocionava muito... era o dono do amor de Moony, e isso o fazia sentir-se tão vivo e feliz! Deixou-se beijar, permitindo que o lobo o dominasse de uma forma suave e inocente, delicado e temeroso, ainda com as cicatrizes em sua mente de uma situação traumática... Remus lhe acariciava e beijava insinuante, à mais pura e santa maneira... e Sirius soube que este seria o seu presente de Natal...

Quando deixaram de se beijar, Remus buscou o olhar de Sirius; o animago não percebera que havia fechado os olhos, abriu-os lentamente e sorriu animado. Por fim, tinha uma recompensa por seus esforços, mas ainda lhe preocupava o ocorrido com o pai de Moony.

- Remus... você poderia me dizer quem era aquele tipo... o que...

- Matou meu pai? – perguntou Remus, descendo do colo de Sirius, para começar a caminhar pelo quarto.

- Aham... – assentiu o animago.

- Pois bem... esse homem era Greyback... o lobisomem que me transformou... Por isso me chamava de 'filho'... sou sua cria. – comentou acidamente o castanho, enquanto brincava com as fitas do presente que havia deixado sobre sua cama.

- Por que fez isso ao seu pai... ele não era uma sangue-puro? – perguntou o rapaz de cabelos negros, pondo-se de pé e apoiando-se na parede.

- Era... – murmurou Remus, ausente. – Até que se casou com minha mãe... Você sabe, um trouxa com um puro... jamais foi algo bem visto, Paddy.

- Lamento que você não tenha podido despedir-se de seu pai como corresponde, Moony...

- Sirius... – Remus o deteve a meio caminho.

- Diga.

- É errado eu não sentir pena da morte dele? Quero dizer, pensei que eu sofreria, mas agora me sinto livre... para fazer e pensar o que eu quiser... É mau eu não sofrer por sua perda?

Sirius fitou-o uns segundos pensativo, seu cenho franzido tentando analisar as palavras do lobo, que agora apoiava-se em um dos pilares do dossel de sua cama. Era correto não sofrer por um pai? Era correto sofrer por alguém que lhe ensinou a viver em constante dor e sofrimento? Era necessário pensar na morte como algo terrível?

- Remus... não creio que você tenha que sentir-se mal pela morte dele. Se não sente pena, não é sua culpa, cada um recebe o que merece, e você não pode dar mais de si a alguém que jamais lhe deu muito carinho... Além do mais, em minha opinião, – explicou o animago, abrindo a janela para deixar entrar o frio natalino – nada que você pense ou sinta é mau...

O castanho, que estivera ouvindo-o em silêncio, sorriu amplamente com o olhar abaixado. Com a fita que tinha nas mãos, a pôs em seu pescoço e fez um laço gigante, para em seguida aproximar-se silenciosamente do animago e abraça-lo por trás.

- Você me deu dois presentes neste dia... – disse o castanho, com uma voz rouca e nervosa; Sirius girou-se para ver Moony com a fita no pescoço, como se fosse um presente. – Não tenho mais nada que lhe dar de presente exceto este corpo... porque tudo o mais, que é meu, pertence a você... – sussurrou Remus, ruborizando-se selvagemente.

Sirius sentiu que as mariposas do amor se elevavam até o peito, e doíam, era demasiado forte a sensação de felicidade e abobamento que estava sentindo nesse momento. Remus brincava com a fita, notoriamente nervoso.

- Está seguro?... – perguntou o animago, recuperando-se da emoção e segurando Remus pelos ombros, fazendo-o retroceder. Remus assentiu suavemente, incapaz de olha-lo nos olhos... o rapaz de cabelos negros não teve por que continuar perguntando.

O animago começou a despir o licantropo, à medida que percorria seu pescoço com ternos beijos. Remus respirava entrecortadamente ao tempo em que, com suas mãos, agarrava-se firmemente aos braços de Sirius... enquanto era despido recordava como havia conhecido Sirius, como fora sua primeira briga, como fora seu primeiro castigo juntos, cada um dos momentos vividos a seu lado lhe fizeram sentir-se mais seguro da decisão que havia tomado... Sirius era o seu consolo para continuar com a vida.

- Ahhh... – Remus gemeu quando ambos corpos nus roçaram-se pela primeira vez... Sirius sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo inteiro... ambos se acariciavam e beijavam sobre o desordenado colchão. Remus parecia entregue, dócil, movia-se delicadamente sobre o peito de Sirius, fazendo contato entre suas peles, querendo conhecer cada um dos detalhes da pele do animago... Sirius sorria ao ver Moony tão ruborizado e temeroso, mas ao mesmo tempo curioso. No momento em que conseguiu conectar seu olhar com o do licantropo, soube que já não podia suportar um segundo mais sem sentir Remus um com ele.

Deitou-o sobre a cama rapidamente e sem aviso, e lambeu-lhe o pescoço, chegando até sua orelha. Remus compreendeu que finalmente havia chegado o momento... esta era sua última decisão... se equivocava-se, lamentaria para o resto de sua vida... Fechou os olhos, respirando agitadamente devido ao nervosismo, o coração parecia querer arrebentar o peito e sair disparado. Quando sentiu que Sirius separava-lhe as pernas mordeu-se o lábio inferior para não romper em lágrimas... devia reconhecer que estava assustado.

- Seja cuidadoso, por favor... – foi o último que pode articular, antes de ser invadido por um dos dedos de Sirius. O animago beijou-lhe a testa para tranqüiliza-lo.

- Farei o que você me pedir. – murmurou o animago sufocado, enquanto o preparava.

Minutos depois, os resfôlegos dos jovens inundavam o silêncio do lugar... Remus aferrado às costas do animago, cravando suas unhas nela; o rapaz de cabelos negros segurando os quadris de seu garoto, estocando; ambos movendo-se a um só ritmo, coordenando suas respirações, seus corações... Os lírios espalhados por todas as partes, o álbum de fotos aberto aos pés da cama, os bombons derretidos em suas bocas, a dor fundida na alegria do outro, a paixão desbordava nos jovens... Finalmente Remus abriu a boca de par em par, arqueando-se completamente, chegando ao seu cúmice. Sirius o seguiu, desbordando em furor, gritando ao mundo inteiro que amava Remus Lupin; caiu sobre o agitado corpo marcado pelas cicatrizes... exausto, mas sem poder segurar formar um sorriso sincero e satisfeito. De sua parte, Remus tentava acalmar-se, assimilando todas as sensações que havia experimentado... abriu seus olhos para ver a borrada silhueta de Sirius sobre ele... sorriu esgotado e, com um último suspiro, caiu rendido em um sonho...

Na manhã seguinte, Remus despertou nos braços de Sirius, o qual estava acordado contemplando-o; ruborizou-se furiosamente e escondeu-se sob os lençóis... escutou como Sirius ria de sua atitude. Mas era que na noite anterior, o licantropo havia se deixado levar pela desesperança e viu em Sirius sua salvação... agora que o via com a mente fria, lembrava-se a si mesmo gritando com uma estúpida adolescente apaixonada... Sentiu seu rosto arder ainda mais ante esse pensamento.

- O que ocorre, meu lobinho lindo?

- ...

- Não me diga que se arrependeu! – exclamou nervoso o animago.

- Não!... – Remus saiu de seu esconderijo, despenteado.

- Então? – Sirius fez um movimento de cabeça, como se fosse um cachorro sem compreender.

- Não te dá vergonha? Qualquer um que não sabe que somos namorados, pensaria que somos uns depravados... – murmurou Remus, mordendo-se o lábio... Sirius desta vez riu com vontade.

- Que coisas você pensa, Moony...

- Hã?... Eu sinto...

- E então... ficamos um pouquinho ou descemos para tomar o café...?

- Creio que o melhor será descer... – respondeu Remus, de repente vendo assustado a expressão insinuante e maliciosa de Sirius. – Sim, é muito mais seguro que estar aqui. – reiterou Remus, convencido e rindo.

Na retorno depois das férias, Sirius informou a James que Remus e ele eram casal, que nada lhes podia separar, porque Moony agora era somente dele. James o felicitou e armou um grande alvoroço para celebrar. Peter, embora algo mais chocado, teve que acostumar-se às pegações e beijocas que seus dois amigos se davam. Lily havia se unido muitíssimo mais ao grupo e Remus finalmente pôde superar a morte de seu pai, aceitando que, talvez, esse era seu destino... Apenas lhe restavam duas coisas a resolver para estar em paz com sua alma, e isso era falar com Sophie, e esquecer o passado com Malfoy... embora lhe fosse difícil, pois os olhares persistiam sendo os mesmos.

Uma tarde em que saía da reunião de Monitores, conseguiu ficar a sós com Sophie, a fez parar e explicou-lhe que ele a deixara porque havia se apaixonado por outra pessoa... e que, seguramente por isso, ela havia bloqueado tudo. Sophie, depois de ter-se mostrado ofendida e doída, recuperou sua compostura e terminou agradecendo a Remus que lhe houvesse sido sincero... Quando se despediram, o licantropo sentiu um pouco de peso de consciência, mas sabia que era o melhor.

Nessa mesma tarde, Sirius estava no refeitório quando Malfoy cruzou com ele; ia sem seus guarda-costas e passou a seu lado de mãos dadas com sua prima Narcisa. Sentiu tanta fúria do fato de sua prima ter se comprometido com tal animália... As estúpidas alianças de sangue o descompunham inteiro. Aproveitando que Lucius lhe lançou uma ofensa, jogou-se em cima dele; não lhe importou ter atropelado Narcisa na batalha, deu-se ao gosto de moer a golpes o loiro, até deixa-lo nocauteado. Apesar de depois ter sido castigado por um mês, Malfoy não voltou a olhar-lhe nos olhos quando se cruzavam, nem tampouco voltou a olhar para Remus... Isso ajudou a que o licantropo superasse seu temor, e isso permitiu que o castanho se desprendesse de grande parte de seus fantasmas.

- Moony... em que pensa? – Sirius vinha chegando de seu castigo, e Remus estava apoiado no parapeito da janela, os demais garotos dormiam.

- Paddy... embora esse tipo que se faz chamar Voldemort atormente os sangue impuros, e se dedique a matar gente como eu... você continuará me amando?

- Claro que sim! Levou o seu nome gravado em meu coração! – respondeu melodramaticamente o animago. – Não seja bobinho... eu sempre amarei você... – Sirius ergueu o apreensivo licantropo, levando-o para a cama...

- Da vez que você disse que daria a vida por mim, eu não o compreendi. – sussurrou o castanho, enquanto Sirius beijava seu rosto. – Mas agora... creio que eu também morreria por você, Padfoot... o faria uma e mil vezes se fosse necessário...

- É bom saber disso, lobinho... é bom saber. – respondeu o animago, beijando-o. – Mas agora, não pensemos nisso... que o dia em que eu morrer você deixa de existir...

- Awww... sim, meu cachorrinho lindo! Mas já chega de poesia, e brinquemos de médico! – riu Remus, lançando-se sobre seu namorado.

- Hahaha... o que você disser, amorzinho...

As luzes do quarto do sexto ano se apagaram em seguida, e os risos e sussurros dos apaixonados abreviaram o silêncio da noite. O 'exame' não era nada estranho, apenas se tratava da companhia mútua entre caninos, que conversavam até amanhecerem adormecidos, comentando tudo aquilo que meses atrás foi causa de problemas ou dores.

Já não havia segredos, nem temores, tão somente havia amor...

* * *

**F I M**

* * *

**Notinha Final da Tradutora:**

Fecham-se as cortinas e apagam-se as luzes da ribalta, senhoras e senhores. Por fim, a história chega ao fim. Com o final dela, fica a dúvida no ar: a tradutora pára por aqui, ou traduz mais uma fic Sirius/Remus? Dúvida cruel, eu diria, porque nem mesmo a tradutora sabe se fica ou se vai de vez. ;-) Mas enquanto ela ainda está por aqui, agradece profundamente aos leitores por terem acompanhado pacientemente esta história/tradução. E, de quebra, deixa um abraço apertado a todos os leitores engajados que se deram ao trabalho de comentar os capítulos. Muito obrigado **Leka Moreira**, **Haine**, **captain.angie.firepants**, **Lisse**, **Carol Black**, **Moi Lina**, **Larry A. K. McDowell - 2**, **Shozaburo Koga**, **Many Lupin Nott**, **aluada ninfadora**, **Giulia Lovegood Lupin**, **Elizabeth Bathoury Black**, **Narcisa Le Fay**, **Ia-Chan**, **Nyym-chan**, **Cissy Black** e **Sam Crane**. Suas reviews foram preciosas! ;-)

Para fechar com chave de ouro, agradeço a Soul Redimer pela criação de uma fic Sirius/Remus maravilhosa, e pela permissão concedida à sua tradução para o português. Muchas gracias! Por todo. :-D

Por aqui fico, pessoas, e definitivamente. Se um dia voltarei ao universo slash com outra fic Sirius/Remus, bueno... somente o tempo dirá. Espero que ele conspire a favor. ;-)

Abraço a todos e hasta... um dia!

**Inna **


End file.
